Hidden Hearts: The Destiny of the Heart Part 2
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: Seto and Alexandra, have been married for about a year, and a baby is on the way, something happens to Alec and a unexpected trip to Egypt 5000 years ago brings back some faces and some deadly enemies.
1. Special Delivery for Kaiba Family 1

_Good ne__ws people my illness has not kept me down for too long, I do have acute bronchitis, and sadly it keep me down for the last two days, however the stories must go on, YAY. Well here is part two, I hope everyone read the last story before this, or else you are going to be a little lost for I do make many references to the last story._

_Oh and Darkstar71, you will find out in chapter 2 what Kisara did for Alec in the temple at the end of the last story.

* * *

_

**Hidden Hearts: The Destiny of the Heart Part 2**

**Chapter 1 **

**Special Delivery for Kaiba Family #1**

One year later

Alec awoke in the morning to discover Seto was not in bed again. Alec sighed at the thought of where her beloved husband could be.

A giant crashed confirmed her thoughts that, Seto was in the nursery again. Alec climbed out of bed and walked down the hall were she saw her 17-year-old brother in law standing in the doorway of one of the rooms "Morning Moky," greeted Alec with a yawn.

Mokuba smiled at Alec and gave a small wave with his hand, "Hey Al, sleep well?"

Alec nodded, "Yeah you?"

Mokuba shook his head, "NOPE, guess who spent all night working on this room again." Alec looked in Seto was covered in wallpaper and paint he was sleeping on the floor.

"Moky, how long has he been like that?" Alec asked. "About a few moments I think he was on the ladder a minute ago," said Mokuba.

Alec walked over the mess and pushed Seto on the floor with her foot, "Seto, wake up it is time for you to get ready for work," she spoke calmly. Seto did not move a muscle he just stayed on the floor and let out a big snore.

Alec gave Mokuba the look he knew what was coming. Mokuba ran out of the room and when he came back, he had a piece of paper in his hand. Alec walked over by Mokuba this was going to be bad joke, Alec made sure she was not in view.

Mokuba cupped his hands around his lips and yelled, "SETO, WE HAVE A PROBLEM, KIABA CORP JUST WENT BANKUPT!" Seto's eyes burst open his head came off the floor, "WHAT the company bankrupt over night, MOKUBA, you serious, NOT NOW with Alec in her current condition. I know what I can do, I will go to work and fix, it," Seto moved but fell under the large amount of wallpaper around his feet.

Alec laughed, Seto heard her, Mokuba was soon laughing as well, Seto realized that Alec and Mokuba had just fooled him again; this was the fifth time they had pulled the bankrupt company gag on him.

"Ha, ha very funny, Yes let us laugh a guy who is about to become a father," said Seto taking the wallpaper off his feet. Alec popped her head in the room, "Good morning blue eyes," she said with a giggle. Seto realized why Alec and Mokuba had pulled this gag on him.

"Hi, Alec, I guess you noticed that I spent another night in here again", said Seto scratching his head. Alec nodded, "Seto I may be pregnant but I am not due for another four months would you calm down," she said.

Seto hearing those two words "four months" drove him into a complete worry. "Alec what are you even doing out of bed you should be resting," he rushed over to her and started pushing her toward the bedroom Mokuba started laughing. Alec turned the tables on Seto by sticking her foot out behind her causing Seto to trip over her.

Seto hit the ground with a large crash, "Seto Kaiba! I am not sick nor I am going to bed, but you have to get some sleep," Alec yelled.

Seto was already pasted out on the floor, Alec thought as much he was worrying about becoming a father, and it had been his greatest fear ever since she told him she was pregnant.

Mokuba and Alec grabbed one of Seto's arms and pulled him to her bedroom.

Seto was out cold, Mokuba laughed when Alec just suggested of tossing him on the bed. "Mokuba help me lift him, I don't want to hurt myself, then your brother will have something to be worried about," said Alec.

Mokuba stopped laughing and helped Alec lift Seto on to the bed, "Ok we got him in bed but I am not taking off his clothes," said the 17 year old. Alec completely agreed considering that she and Seto had been married for a year now, of course she seen him with out clothes, just in the condition he was in being naked was the last thing on her mind.

Alec and Mokuba left Seto lying on the bed and the two went down stairs to eat breakfast. Seto arrived a few hours later dressed for work Alec nearly cut her self with the butter knife when Seto stepped in the room.

Seto's outfit was completely mismatched, his pants were on backwards, his hair a mess, and shirt inside out, mismatching the pants, and different colored socks. Mokuba laughed at his brother while spitting out his orange juice, "Seto what in the world happen to you?" asked Mokuba as he laughed.

Seto looked at his brother, "I got in a fight with the closet again," he answered, Alec spit out her orange juice while holding in a laugh.

Seto looked over at his five-month pregnant wife, "are you ok?" Alec was in the middle of a laugh, "I am fine Seto, but maybe you should look in a mirror, before you ask me that question."

Seto looked at himself in a near by mirror, "yeah I see, what you mean, sorry I am going to go change now," said Seto, he felt horrible, he could not think straight, was the thought that in four months he was going to be a dad, which to him was scary.

Alec and Mokuba stuck their heads outside the dinning room door and looked at Seto slowly walk up the stairs. Mokuba looked at his sister in law, "I think we have a problem my brother isn't going to admit."

Alec nodded and the two went back to breakfast. Mokuba ran out the door just as Alec came out of the dinning room, after breakfast.

"Bye Al, talk to you when I get back," said Mokuba as he rushed out the door. Alec was surprised at how fast that 17 year old could move. "Ok Moky bye," she said as the front door shut.

Alec walked up stairs and went to the bedroom where Seto now pasted out on the bed. "Seto," Alec whispered in his ear. Seto moved a little but did not wake, "poor guy, guess he has been pulling to many all niters in the nursery good thing today is Saturday," said Alec quietly. She pulled off Seto's shoes, and moved him on to the bed a little more, "There," she said. Alec left the room and went to the Seto's home office, and opened the lab top and began typing an email to Yugi.

The phone rang a few times but Alec was able to pick it up before it rang in the bedroom. "Hello Kaiba residents Alec K speaking," she answered. "Hey Alec, this is Yamu I was wondering if you have seen Mokuba today?" said the girls voice.

"No, I saw him this morning then he rushed out the door, I should know he is my little brother in law," she laughed at the thought, who would have thought once step cousins were now as close as brother and sister.

The girl on the other end laughed, "Yeah that is like Moky, any way I was wondering if he was there? But you just told me he isn't, I thought I check, that's all," said Yamu.

"Yamu before you hang up I have a question, do you have Mokuba's cell number?" Alec asked. Yamu paused, "Nope, he never gave it to me, why does he give it out?" Alec laughed, "No just wondering because I pay for his cell phone and he has a pretty high bill lately, any ways I tell him you called ok," she said. Yamu said ok and good-bye to Alec who gave a huge laugh after she hung up the phone.

Alec then picked up the phone and called Mokuba's cell, he picked up, "HELLO MK here," he answered. Music was very loud in the back round Alec knew he was at the arcade.

Alec answers, "Moky you don't have to yell, I just got a phone call from a girl named Yamu," she said. Mokuba moved the phone away from his mouth but Alec still heard him, "Oh no, I completely forgot," putting the phone back up to his mouth, "Thanks Alec I have to go talk to later bye."

He hung up before Alec could say anything, she put the phone down and took a breath, "Huh, teens," she said thinking of her teenage years of how she was in love at the age of 12, but in love more when she was 15 and then that grew even more when she was married.

The phone rang again, this time it was Joey, "Hey Alec, this is Joey I need to talk with Kaiba is he in?" Alec gave a little laugh; she pictured Seto at that moment asleep in bed.

"Yes Joey but he is asleep right now, he was up all night again in the nursery," she paused, Joey spoke then she spoke, "yes in the wall paper on the floor, and Yugi told you, didn't he?"

Joey answered, "Yeah you are getting good at catching your little brother spreading the word around pretty quickly. Tell Kaiba when he gets up, if he ever does tell him to meet Yugi and me in the park, if he wakes up for a little Battle City Finals rematch." Alec took the message and hung up the phone. It was almost 11:00am before Alec thought she should check on Seto.

When she opened the door, Seto was still asleep, he looked so peaceful, and she did not want to wake him. Alec pulled some of the covers over Seto's chest, which was exposed, she knew at some time he had awoken for his clothes were on the floor, and then she lay next to him and took a nap.

Alec awoke an hour later, and Seto was gone, a crash sound came from the hall, Alec knew the second she heard the crash, that Seto was again having a fight with the wallpaper.

Alec walked down the hall to the nursery; Seto again covered in a mix of wallpaper and paint. "Seto, when are you going to give this up? You're a smart guy you know when you're beaten, and just admit it wallpapering isn't your forte," spoke Alec in a half-worried voice.

Seto turned on the ladder and faced his wife, "I am going to build this nursery even if it kills me, our child will be sleeping in a room that I made," he snapped in a determined voice.

Alec laughed, "Seto I don't care if you build it out of our closet, but this is ridiculous, you know a lot, but wall papering is just not your thing, you have been at this nursery, ever since I told you that I was pregnant five months ago," she said.

Seto stopped moving and looked at Alec, she was right he was working nursery ever since she did tell him.

"Alec," he said coming over to her, "This is important to me, you, the baby; I just want to give it something special that I made something that I don't have to buy or mass produce myself," he said.

Alec looked at her husband and smiled, "I never thought you had this side to you Seto, in a way it is kind of a turn on. In others it is scary, you seem to be obsessed with this nursery, I love you, but you just need to take a break and look at the bigger picture, you need some rest," she spoke in a quiet voice.

Seto looked into Alec's eyes, "Then what are you suggesting I do then Alec, hire a pro to do this?" he asked holding a paintbrush in hand. Alec shook her head, "Seto, I mean you have worked on this room every spare second you have, and Mokuba and I had to drag you all the way to bed, to let you know that was funny to do that to you the first time, but it scares me that your willing to put your own life at risk. Seto for once don't work on this room today, you have four months before it has to be ready ok," she said moving bangs from Seto's deep blue eyes.

Seto kissed Alec, something that he wanted to do for a while but since she was pregnant, he feared to do. They took each other in their arms, and slowly made their way to the constructed nursery floor.

Alec laughed when she realized they were on the floor, "Um Seto, do you remembered last time we were on the floor?" she said as he kissed her neck. Seto stopped nuzzling with Alec's neck, "Good point, you hurt your leg, and then one month later I found out your pregnant."

Seto stood up and pulled Alec off the floor, "We have a bed to use," he said taking Alec who let out a huge giggle as he carried her off to their room.

Mokuba came home a few hours later, he heard Alec laughing in Seto's office. This sparked his curiosity to what his crazy sister in law could be up to with his brother. When Mokuba got up to Seto's office he saw Alec and Seto laughing at the lab top, this threw him for loop.

"What is so funny?" Mokuba asked walked in to the room. Alec turned the lab top to face Mokuba; they were on a site with videos of people freaking out over the news of being pregnant.

"Doesn't that guy look like Seto, when I told him?" asked Alec. Mokuba nodded, but the reason Seto was laughing was the next clip that the showed of the woman finding out she was pregnant, Alec had denied that she looked like that, but Mokuba knew that was the same face she made when he was with her while she went to the doctor and Seto was at work.

"So how is the nursery coming or am I going to have to put a cot in there for Alec, now?" Mokuba asked. Alec laughed, "No, Seto and I have come to decision on that, we decided that we are going to work on it together, but not at night when Seto needs to sleep," she said glaring at her husband.

Alec then punched her husband in the arm, "RIGHT!" Seto rubbed his arm, "right, do you have to be a control freak no wonder, you're pregnant," he said. Alec glared, "It takes two to do the horizontal mambo, and you had something to do with it you know," said Alec. Seto and Alec laughed; Mokuba shook his head and left the room thinking his family had totally lost it.

Two days later a large crash was heard down the hall from Mokuba's room, _'Seto and Alec must have been working on the nursery again'_, he thought as he approached the room.

This was the second time one of them has fallen to the floor. Alec knocked on Mokuba's door, a few minutes later, "Moky it time for school get out of bed," she said. Mokuba yawned, and opened his door to find Alec and Seto moving the ladder step stool from the nursery. "Well how is the room coming and who fell twice?" he asked.

Alec and Seto looked at each other, "That would have been the book shelf I installed, and Seto was the one who just finished the wall paper and jumped down from the ladder," said Alec.

Mokuba looked into the nursery it was done, at least the wallpaper of little blue eyes white dragons and black meteor dragons flying around. "You know a boy would love this room but what if it's a girl?" Mokuba asked.

Alec laughed, "Then I paint it pink instead of blue but either way right now it is natural," Seto nodded, in agreement with Alec.

Mokuba ran out the door for school, around 8:30am, Alec got dresses up in her work clothes and headed to Industrial Illusions and Seto went to Kaiba Corp. Around 3 in the afternoon Seto got a call on his cell phone it was Alec, "Alec is something wrong?" he answered.

"Yeah, I headed home right now, I not feeling well, I been noshes for the past three hours and I think I need to rest for a while, can you do me a favor an pick up Moky from school since I am going to be headed home early?" she asked. "Yeah I can do that, he gets out of school in an hour I will be there to pick him up," said Seto, "talk to you later Alec, get some rest," he said and hung up the phone.

Seto and Mokuba came home, Yugi was sitting on the stairs with an upset look in his face Seto was surprised to see his brother in law at the mansion. "Yugi what are you doing here?" Yugi stood up, "Kaiba we have a problem, Alec is at the hospital." Seto quickly turned and ran out the door, Mokuba and Yugi right behind him.

* * *

MWHAHAHAHA I am leaving you with a cliffy, MWAHAHAH, I am evil when I am ill, NOT, ok yes I am. I am not 100 over my acute bronchitis, but I am getting there, I still have the cough and the runny nose, and darn medicine is not working that great.

Well here is the first of part 2 and I hope you all like it as for now I am going to work on chapter 2, which is almost done it, will be up hopefully before I go to class this afternoon.


	2. All is lost

Ok here is the chapter 2 this is all I can put up today, umm, next chapter will explain why this story is in the R rating.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 2  
All is lost**

At the hospital Tea, Tristan, and Yugi's Grandfather were waiting for Seto. "Where is Alec?" Seto snapped at the gang.

Tea looked at the ground then back up at Kaiba, "Alec is in emergency surgery, Kaiba, you need to calm down and wait like the rest of us, were all worried about her and the baby," she said to him knowing that temper of Kaiba's was about to blow.

Seto was more worried about Alec then his own child at that time, "Does anyone know what happened to her?" he barked.

Yugi took a deep breath knowing that he did not say anything on the way to the hospital with Seto and Mokuba. "Alec was in a car accident she was hit bad in the side and on her stomach, I saw the accident as I was walking to your place to visit her, she asked me to come over saying she wasn't feeling well," he admitted.

Seto looked at the ground, "should have gotten off work and taken her home myself, she told me that she wasn't feeling well and all I did was sit in my office all day when I could have taken her home myself," he snapped punching a near by wall.

A doctor came by a few hours later, "Mr. Kaiba, I am doctor Vaunt, now to put you're worrying a side Alec will make a full recovery, how ever?" Seto was worried about this, "However?" he said mocking the doctor.

The doctor took a breath, "Alec lost the baby, and she had a large amount of bruising and a slight stab wound in and around her stomach which caused her to have a miscarriage, I am sorry, Mr. Kaiba to inform you of this," he said.

Seto's face went from worry to complete sadness he felt like punching the wall again. Dr. Vaunt continued, "She is in recovery right now, awake if you like to speak to her," he said.

Seto looked at the ground his fist clenched for not being there to get Alec home safely, to protect her as he promised. "Yeah, I like to see, her," he said slowly.

The doctor motioned to follow him, Seto began to follow, he looked back at the gang, "Yugi, she's your sister after all, I think you should come along as well," he said calmly. Yugi got up and walked with Seto while everyone else sat and waited for them to return.

Alec was in a large bed, her face with tear lines on it, Seto knocked on the door, and opened it "Alec can I come in?" he asked. "Yes, come in, is anyone with you?" spoke Alec in a shaky voice.

Yugi popped his head in, "I am here, and if you don't want me to be I can go, if you want me to," he said behind Seto.

Alec motioned for Yugi to enter with Seto. Seto took chair and sat at Alec's right side, he then wiped her tears from her face.

Alec had badges around her right hand and right leg was in a cast. "I guess the doctor told you what happened," said Alec slowly taking small breathes. Seto turned and looked at the floor, "Yeah he did," he said taking a sigh.

Yugi stood at the left of Alec, she looked at him "Does everybody know?" she asked her brother. Yugi gave a nod, "Yeah, they know, Alec, we're all here for you, if you need us," he said. Alec grabbed her brother's hand, "Thanks Yugi."

Seto looked at the two, Yugi and Alec had grown closer over the past year after they had been separated for more then 17, Seto could see they had a bond, on that he shared with Mokuba. "Alec how did this happen?" asked Seto, taking his mind of the bond between Yugi and Alec.

Alec looked down, "I was in the limo when out of no where some guy, just plows right into it and I was thrown around in the back. When I came too I was here in the hospital and the doctor telling me that I lost the baby," she started to cry, "Seto I am so sorry, I know you wanted a child of your own so badly."

Seto nodded and gently pulled Alec into his arms, "We can try again, as soon as you're better, at least this time I won't have to build a nursery," he said trying to make his wife feel little better.

Alec gave a little laugh, but then grabbed her side, which hurt from the accident and surgery. Alec told them that one of the car parts that had caused the miscarriage as it stabbed her womb that held the baby; she barely made it through the car crash.

Alec and Seto let everyone else visit, and they gave their condolences for losing the unborn baby. When everyone left to go home, Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi stayed. Mokuba was on his cell phone to Sara, who wanted to talk to Alec. "Alec, how are you feeling?" asked Sara once Mokuba handed Alec the phone. "I am doing better then I was two hours ago," Alec answered, "Sara I feel horrible, I hate this, all my emotions are driving me nuts, and how you deal with losing your first child?"

Sara was quiet then a noise came from the other end Odeon was yelling for Sara to help him change the dipper of their daughter, Melissa who was fighting her father's attempts to change her dipper.

"Well," said Sara, "I am still dealing with it, I mean Alec, and I was able to make it to the full 9 months but only one of the twins survived you know that. Look, I have to go help Odeon, he is having trouble with Melissa and dippers again, and I think we had better start potty training her soon. Sis, if you can make it through a beating with Gosaburo then you can handle anything remember that, I will call tomorrow you rest up, ok bye Dragon," she said.

Bye Red Eyes" said Alec and hung up Mokuba's cell phone and handed it back to him, which then he proceeded to call Yamu.

Seto looked at Alec, "Well what she say?" he asked. Alec gave a half smirk, "Says that I just need to rest and she will talk to me more about it tomorrow. She had to go change Melissa's dipper, that girl is a handful, good thing, Sara had the baby first and not me," Alec smiled a bit.

Seto gave a half laughed and sighed, "When doctor say you and I start try to have another kid?" Alec looked at the ground, "Seto I still trying to get over losing our unborn baby and recover," her voice went to a low and quiet tone, "can we put that on hold?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Take all the time you need."

Sorry if I made Seto, a little too nice, do not worry the whole thought of him being a dad really had me thinking how he would react to be honest I found it quiet funny to make him nervous. Guys like him, could change to a guy who worries about things just to show the man is afraid of father hood, but now that he is not going to be one right now I am going to putting the attitude back in him.)

Alec got a call from Sara then next day, Sara was surprised to find out that Alec was back home already by the next morning. "Sis, I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital. They let you go?" said Sara once she called Alec at home.

"Yes, Sis the doctor said there was no reason for me to stay, so Seto carried me up the stairs and in to bed where I am going to be for the next few weeks, since my leg is in a cast and stitches from the surgery on my side," explained Alec.

Sara let a laugh out at her sister, "And surgery isn't something they're not going to let you rest up from, Alec when I had the twins I was in the hospital for at least a few days not 12 hours like you. You had a miscarriage, which by the way is more serious, so how are you taking it right now?" Sara asked knowing she was stepping on thin ice with Alec.

Alec let out a sigh, "Sara, you said you talk to me about how you dealt losing one of your babies, I not dealing with mine right now, I just feel like all the preparation and everything was a waste," Alec began to get upset.

Sara let a sigh, "Alec to be honest I am still dealing with it, I mean my son only lived two days, I was devastated, there I was with two twins both thought to be healthy; when I come to find that one of them had an underdeveloped heart, and dead. That happen a few months ago, look you will be fine."

Alec listened, and thought back to a few months ago, some time after the weddings, to when she, Mokuba, and Seto went to Egypt to see Sara after hearing that she was labor. Alec was so nervous at the time; she always wanted a niece or nephew.

When they all arrived at the hospital, Sara was holding two babies in her arms, a girl and a boy. Sara thought it would be nice if Alec help her choose a name for the boy while Odeon and Seto picked one for the girl.

Alec and Sara settled on Luke for the boy, Seto and Odeon couldn't come up with a good girl name but then Mokuba shouted Melissa and the baby girl laughed when he said it, so that is how Sara's daughter got her name.

When Alec saw the look in Seto's eyes as he was holding his niece, she knew he wanted one of his own. He fit the father figure at that moment; Alec watch him rocked the baby to sleep while Sara rested and Odeon went to get some food.

Alec was holding her nephew Luke in her arms at the time, Seto saw that Alec looked like a mother at that moment as she saw him in the father figure; he wanted to make her one as well.

Two days later the doctor came in to tell Sara and Odeon that Luke had died in the night, it was do to a heart failure, Sara divested cried for hours while Alec tried to console her step sister. A week later Alec, Mokuba, and Seto left back to Domino and less then a month later Alec was pregnant.

"Alec, you just have to take it one day at a time, ok, look you and Seto can try again here once you are all better," said Sara on the phone.

"I don't think I want to try again, Sara, I feel that if I get pregnant again I will lose that baby too," worried Alec.

Sara scoffed, "Look Alec you were in a car accident, you got hit in the stomach it wasn't your fault, be happy at least you're alive, as long as you're alive you can have babies, ok, now it not like the doctor told you couldn't have children," spoke Sara in a insuring tone.

Alec was silent on the phone, Sara noticed it right off the bat, "Oh no Alec the doctor did tell you that you couldn't, didn't he?" Sara asked in a now worried voice.

Alec spoke in quiet and sobbing voice, "He did Sara, I haven't told Seto yet, I can't have babies because…" Alec paused to wipe a few tears away from her eyes, "Because, I got a lot of damage from the wreck, that I may not be able to hold a child a full term also if I do become pregnant I could die while giving birth," she cried.

Sara was feeling sorry for her sister, she knew Alec wanted a child badly, and how she knew that someday Seto would make a great dad that dream was now slipping away.

"Alec I am so sorry, I wish that I could trade places with you, so you could be a mother," said Sara. Alec sobbed some more, "NO you don't, you only wish that Luke survived, that is why, Sara. I hate the fact you have a daughter and mine is dead," Alec was letting out her anger at her sister, she did not know why.

Sara knew that her sister did not mean any of it because of her current condition Sara cut Alec some slack. "Alec I want you to listen to me, your in a lot of pain and your on pain killers, so I am going to say this once, you need to move on and get on with your life, ok. Be happy you're alive, I want you to do that for me ok, and no more crying."

Alec sobbed, "Sara, I sorry, but I will try, this is hard for me, you know?"

Sara felt for her sister, "Alec, no one said losing a child was easy ok, you need to pick yourself up. Now can you tell me about the guy who rammed his car in to you?" asked Sara.

Alec pulled her self together, "No, only that it was a hit and run job, the guy left as soon as he hit me. The police say that, the car he was driving was stolen, so they cannot track the man down. Sis I have to go now, I kind of feeling tired, I think my meds are making me sleepy," said Alec yawning.

Sara and Alec said their good byes and hung up the phone. Alec then lay against the pillows that were her backrests; she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Seto came home from work a few hours later and went right up stairs to check on Alec, she was still asleep. Seto looked at his bruised wife, he remember her like this once before except she didn't have a caste on her leg instead it was a large badge on her side from the stab wounds which Gosaburo gave her years ago. Seto was surprised he never saw the scar from that attack on his wedding night with Alec, which made him wonder what Alec got from Kisara last time they saw her.

(Give you two guesses what Kisara did to Alec at the temple last story)

Seto moved Alec's blue haired bangs from her face and gently kissed her forehead. She moved and opened her eyes slowly, Seto sat at her side, "hey, I am home safe and sound," he said.

Alec took his hand, "I know, you are or else you wouldn't be here," she said in tired childish voice, "I was sleeping."

"Sorry to wake you but I wanted to make sure you were still alive, or hungry for some food," he said. Alec gave a light laugh but then went back into a frown, "I am going to go back to sleep, ok I will eat later," she said.

Seto kissed her on the forehead again, "Ok, you rest; I have a duel monster match to go too. I see you when you wake up ok; Mokuba is down stairs with his cell phone if you need anything," he said. Alec nodded and closed her eyes where she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Alec could not remember the dream; however, the large crashing sound that came down the hall woke her up. Seto was next to her asleep but now wide-awake; it was in the middle of the night. "What the?" he said.

Alec turned her head to face him; he saw that Alec heard the noise too. Seto jumped out of bed and headed for the door; Alec reached over and turned on the light taking a steel bat in her hands that she kept next to the bed.

Seto opened the door and turned on the hall light, "Mokuba!" he said in shock. Alec let out a sigh of relief. Seto looked at his 17-year-old brother who was on the floor, with a girl around his age; lipstick was on the boy's face, along with a hicky on the girl's neck. "Seto, umm, this isn't what it seems," he said in a panic.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Mokuba, what are you doing at 12:00am with a girl in our hallway then?"

Seto looked at his brother, "Mokuba you know the rules, No sex till your married, you want to know the out come of that we already seen it with Alec, I don't want an unexpected child with you being 17 almost 18 years old," he snapped.

"Seto, I wasn't doing that it just Yamu and I were studying and she fell and we kind of started kissing," Mokuba tried to explain.

Alec laughed, she did not know which was funnier the story or the truth. "Mokuba, you're going to be 18, you know the rules and yet that story would make since if it wasn't for the fresh hicky that is on Yamu's neck," said Seto, Mokuba face was now all red, Yamu's was too.

Mokuba stood up and helped Yamu off the floor the two were both embarrassed. "Mokuba, I am going to take Yamu home now, you are to go to bed and no, on second thought, you know what, bed now!" barked Seto.

Mokuba's head dropped, "Yes big brother," he then turned to Yamu, "I will see you tomorrow, night Yamu." He then moved to kiss her, but Seto cleared his throat, then he moved away and headed towards his room.

Yamu stood embarrassed, "Alec why don't you talk to Yamu, while I call the driver for her and have a chat with her boyfriend," suggested Seto.

Alec nodded her head and motioned for Yamu to come forward, "Yamu don't worry I don't bite, I may be in a caste, but I won't yell at you," said Alec in a sweet voice. Seto shut the door as Yamu took a seat next to Alec on the bed; he went off to Mokuba's room.

"I am sorry Mrs. Kaiba," Yamu spoke looking at the floor feeling so ashamed. Alec smiled, "You like my little brother in law don't you?" she asked.

Yamu looked up at Alec, she was expecting a lecture, "Yes, I think I am in love with him." Alec laughed, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Anyways what were two doing in the hall and tell me the truth, I won't tell Seto, I promise."

Yamu smiled, "We were on our way to the nursery that you and Mr. Kaiba built, and Mokuba wanted to show it to me after a few hours of studying for the exam." Alec understood that, Seto and she did a good job with the little baby room.

Yamu continued, "Anyways after he show it to me, he turned off the light and kissed me, then one thing lead to another and well I tripped on my way out the door in the dark. Mokuba fell over me and then we started making out on the floor and that is when Mr. Kaiba opened the door," she said and turned her eyes to the ground.

"Yamu, how close were you to taking Mokuba's clothes off?" Alec asked. Yamu eyes opened wide, "Umm, well, I wasn't going to, but I came really close to ripping his pants off," Yamu stopped she realized what she just said; another shade of red covered her face.

Alec laughed, "That's ok sweetie it only natural, I should know there were times before Seto and I were married that we almost did the same thing. Yamu, I completely understand and there is nothing to be embarrassed about, ok. Do me a favor ok, no more sneaking around, ok especially at this time of night."

Yamu was shocked that Alec was so calm about this; she wondered what Mokuba was getting for this. "Yamu you and Mokuba are almost 18 the age of being an adult you and him just need to control your urges for a while, ok. Anyways I think it time I get some sleep and Seto will drive you home ok, he will probably say some things to you, but I doubt it, just keep the red in your face and I think your will be fine."

Yamu looked up at Alec, "really Mrs. Kaiba, I thought you and Seto were going to be yelling at me."

Alec laughed, "Yelling isn't my forte but for Seto it is, Yamu, I want you to call me, Alec, ok, there no reason to call me Mrs. Kaiba, beside I hate that name it reminds me of the days which I lived with my Uncle Gosaburo, Seto's step father."

Yamu was shocked she did not know that Seto and Alec where step cousin, Alec explained the Kaiba family also adopted her so there was no blood relation. "Ok, Mrs. K, I mean Alec."

Seto opened the door a few minutes later, "Yamu time to go," he barked. Yamu got up and walked pass Seto who looked at her with an evil glare, she then saw Mokuba standing in the hall with an angry look on his face, apparently his talk with Seto didn't go so great.

Seto looked at Alec, "Go easy on her Seto, she is just a kid like you and I were once," Seto nodded and shut the door Alec rolled over and tried to get some sleep, but it did not come, the pain in her leg was bothering her.

An hour late Seto returned, Mokuba and him had a fight in the hall, but they ended their yelling with door slamming. Seto lie down on the bed in a bit of bad mood, that Alec was not surprised to feel him jump down on the bed; it was already 2:00am in the morning.

"My little brother is a pain in my side right now," Seto said to himself, Alec turned and faced her disgruntled husband. Alec touched his hand, "Seto, he is almost an adult, who trying to find what he want to do with the rest of his life, let him live it ok, besides if I recall you and got married at a young age, we were in our early 20's."

Seto turned and faced Alec, "Your right, I mean he is kind of more then a little brother to me, I guess I am being over protective again." Alec nodded, "Yeah I know, Moky has to find what he wants and I think he has a thing for Yamu."

Seto lay quiet for a moment, "Alec, do you want to try and have a baby again, or do you want to quit, the whole thing? Because you have changed in a way, you seem to be a little different," he spoke calmly.

Alec looked at Seto, he was hinting something and she knew what too. "Seto I have to tell you something, I should have told you the day I talked with the doctor while you were out of the room, umm," she said, this was hard to say, but now was as good a time as any.

"Seto I can't have children, the accident has done a bit of damage to that area, and well I can't have kids, I sorry I should have told you as soon as I knew," said Alec as she began to cry; Seto sat up and took Alec in his arms trying not to hurt her.

"Alec," he said, "I didn't marry you because you could have kids, I married you because I love you and if we aren't destined to have one, then so be it. You taught me that destinies can change, I learned to accept what fate hands me and right now that is for you get better. Well find some other way to have kids, but when your ready alright," spoke Seto as he moved and kissed Alec on the lips, when he moved back he smiled at her.

"The rest of my life I will protect you," he said to Alec. "The rest of mine I will watch you," she responded, the two kissed again. Seto gently held Alec in his arms; he felt that she was a piece of glass that could be easily broken with just a touch. The two feel asleep in each other's arms, and Alec had her usual uneasy dream.


	3. Just SOME Notes read on to chapter 3

Ok I am sorry to say this but chapter 3 is under contruction for the next two days, probably some time Saturday it will be up.

Reasons being

#1, umm, I wrote about three lemons it in, and I completely for got about them, until I went to edit it and all I have to say is that I made the lemon of Josh and Kisty seem like foreplay so I am going to tone those down a bit or post them at and post the more milder version here

#2, I am doing this at about 11pm and I am still have my cough and runny nose from my broncitous so I am running out of time

and

#3, I need time to fix the chapter, it's a sweet romance chapter but it needs some twicking to it. I am sorry to those that are waiting, thank for waiting, I have spring break here coming up so be warned chapter flood is a coming lol, where I sit down and do nothing but edit.

I am going to answer reivews and leave you all with a teaste of next chapter.

**Darkstar71: **Well umm, I guess you caught my oops in chapter 2 when it should have been chapter 3 when you fine out what Kisara did, but to save time I will flat out say it, yes Kisara healed Alec's scar that Gosaburo gave her. I thought it would help sadly I didn't make it symbolic enough to show that everything can be made new again, and in Alec's case be love by Seto again. I understand what it's like to have kids, even if I don't have any I do sunday school with the 4 year olds, wow they have so much energy, I wish I had that much. YAY for Spring Break, hopefully my homework is light so I can write.

**Twilight Memories:** Glad you like to see Mage Seth, he will be coming back in this story however as you will see soonsomething isn't right about him, but that's not for a few chapters lol. Your right there is relationship between Yamu and Mokuba, and Yamu was created from at the request of one of my best friends, which her nickname is Yamu so that's how I got here anyway Saturday afternoon I will try and have the next chapter up

here is a taste of Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3 (in the works will be replaced with newchapter some time on Saturday night) 

Alec was sitting in the stands with Mokuba and Yamu at a Duel Monster Tournament, Yugi did not participate this time he had to run his Grandfather's shop while the tournament was happening. Seto was in the championship match with Joey, Tea and Tristan, Serenity where rooting him on, while Alec, Mokuba, and Yamu rooted on Seto.

Seto winked at Alec when he drew his next card, Alec knew what that meant, Seto was about to play his dragon combo. "Get ready Wheeler, by my account you shouldn't even be facing me, little Chewawa," Seto mocked.

Joey's face went red from anger, "I show you who is a little puppy dog Kaiba," Joey growled back. Seto laughed, along with Alec, Mokuba and Yamu. Tea, Tristan and Serenity were looked down the row to see Alec, and Mokuba laughing.

"Hey, Alec what did you ever see in Kaiba any way," yelled Tea from where she sat. Alec stopped laughing, "A whole lot more then you, Tea that is for sure at least I pick a man and stay behind him," she laughed.

Tea grew red in the face; she had been back and forth with Yugi, for a while now. "Alec!" she growled in anger.

Seto played his combo and won the match, everyone in the stands cheered for Kaiba; Mokuba, Alec, and Yamu stood up and appalled with the crowd, Alec jumped down from the stands, the security guards knew her so they did not do anything to stop her as she ran to hug her husband.

Joey was mad because he lost, but glad to see at least some support when his friends coming from the stands. Pegasus and Celica came walking up holding a large check with 3 billon dollars on it.

Pegasus took Seto's arm and held it in the air while Celica gave Alec the check. Mokuba and Yamu yelled in the stands along with the rest of the crowd. Alec was so proud of Seto. Seto was happy that Alec approved of him coming out of retirement. Pegasus then spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you our winner and new champion, Seto Kaiba."

The entire stadium roared with cheering fans, Seto smiled as Pegasus let go of his arm. "Congrats Kaiba good duel," said Joey. Seto and Alec turned, Joey stood there with Tea, Tristan, and Mai and Serenity. "The best man won on this one Wheeler, and thanks, you played a good match not bad for a puppy dog."

Alec then nudged Kaiba in the ribs with her elbow, "Seto quit with the ego trip and shake hands with Joey already," she barked, Seto took Joey's hands they shook on it.

When Seto and Joey let go, they both wiped their hands on their pants as if the other had some sort of illness. Serenity let out a giggle, as well as Alec, they both knew they still did not like each other.

* * *

This is just a tempoary chapter on Saturday I will replace it with the full chapter 3 but for now I am going to go to bed and sleep then go to school work on some stuff and then come home and work on this, for now I am out for a while for my nightquill is kicking in ooops to late ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	4. Light Camera, Kaiba and Alec R rated

Ok after too much fighting with myself I am just going to post this chapter warning we have THREE LEMONS in it, there short not too much detail if anyone complains or has a problem with it being that this story is rated R for this chapter alone, suggestion skip this chapter or just read until you get to the warning scroll down and find where I put the end of the lemon so that way you or everyone else can actually continue the story, I will NOT put a summary next chapter, if you skip this chapter look at the last three paragraphs, for a clue to our villian you might reconize her from the preveuse story

MWEAHAHAHAHA, like it says in my summary an unexpected trip to Egypt 5000 years ago.

Kisara healed Alec's stab scar that she got from Gosaburo and it is noted in this chapter. Just a **WARNING WE HAVE LEMONS IN THIS CHPATER Three of them. **

I have a little warning on the paragraphs, before it began and after when it ends so if you want to skip it you may and still read the chapter for it also foretells of things yet to come and I think you will like the argument between Alec and Sara.

**Chapter 3 **

**Light Camera, Kaiba and Alec**

Alec was sitting in the stands with Mokuba and Yamu at a Duel Monster Tournament, Yugi did not participate this time he had to run his Grandfather's shop while the tournament was happening. Seto was in the championship match with Joey, Tea and Tristan, Serenity where rooting him on, while Alec, Mokuba, and Yamu rooted on Seto.

Seto winked at Alec when he drew his next card, Alec knew what that meant, Seto was about to play his dragon combo. "Get ready Wheeler, by my account you shouldn't even be facing me, little Chewawa," Seto mocked.

Joey's face went red from anger, "I show you who is a little puppy dog Kaiba," Joey growled back. Seto laughed, along with Alec, Mokuba and Yamu. Tea, Tristan and Serenity were looked down the row to see Alec, and Mokuba laughing.

"Hey, Alec what did you ever see in Kaiba any way," yelled Tea from where she sat. Alec stopped laughing, "A whole lot more then you, Tea that is for sure at least I pick a man and stay behind him," she laughed.

Tea grew red in the face; she had been back and forth with Yugi, for a while now. "Alec!" she growled in anger.

Seto played his combo and won the match, everyone in the stands cheered for Kaiba; Mokuba, Alec, and Yamu stood up and appalled with the crowd, Alec jumped down from the stands, the security guards knew her so they did not do anything to stop her as she ran to hug her husband.

Joey was mad because he lost, but glad to see at least some support when his friends coming from the stands. Pegasus and Celica came walking up holding a large check with 3 billon dollars on it.

Pegasus took Seto's arm and held it in the air while Celica gave Alec the check. Mokuba and Yamu yelled in the stands along with the rest of the crowd. Alec was so proud of Seto. Seto was happy that Alec approved of him coming out of retirement. Pegasus then spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you our winner and new champion, Seto Kaiba."

The entire stadium roared with cheering fans, Seto smiled as Pegasus let go of his arm. "Congrats Kaiba good duel," said Joey. Seto and Alec turned, Joey stood there with Tea, Tristan, and Mai and Serenity. "The best man won on this one Wheeler, and thanks, you played a good match not bad for a puppy dog."

Alec then nudged Kaiba in the ribs with her elbow, "Seto quit with the ego trip and shake hands with Joey already," she barked, Seto took Joey's hands they shook on it.

When Seto and Joey let go, they both wiped their hands on their pants as if the other had some sort of illness. Serenity let out a giggle, as well as Alec, they both knew they still did not like each other.

Sorry I had to do that could not come up with any more insults besides it my story. MWAHAHAHA ok I will shut up now and let you read)

It had been six months since Alec's car accident, and she was fully recovered, and happy, Seto was glad to see a smile on her face as they walked out of the stadium that night. Mokuba had his arm over Yamu's shoulder, who was also smiling, "So what's next Seto? More battling?" asked Yamu.

Seto turned and smiled, "I think after this I am going to take a break from dueling, until Yugi decides to join a tournament again which should be in a few days, it no fun if I have fight Wheeler for championship, " he said with a smirk on his face.

Alec nudged Seto in the ribs again, "Ouch, Alec would you quit it, gosh you won't stop will you," snapped Seto.

Alec laughed, "Seto, would you quit picking on Joey; I know he isn't as good as my brother but please remember that he is best friends, with Yugi," smiled Alec. Seto nodded as they walked to the limo it was getting late at night. Duke walked up to them, "hey guys can I ask you a favor?" he asked.

an hour later

A figure was standing against the side of the limo in the shadows, the group stopped. "Well Alec Kaiba we meet again," said the figure. Alec looked at the figure, she could figure out who it was "Who are you?"

The figure laughed, "Ok then give you a hint, what does a car, a ball, and a boy's life have in common?" Alec thought for a moment, "I don't know, what do a boy's life, car, and a ball have in common?" the figure moved into the light, "ME."

Alec saw a man some age as her in his mid twenties, around Seto's age, with blue and green hair, Alec did not know who it was but Mokuba and Seto took a guess right away, "NOAH," said Mokuba.

Noah was an adult his skin was white and his hair more green. Alec looked at the man, "You can't be him, and he died trying to stop Gosaburo from taking Seto's body."

Noah nodded, "I did but someone brought me back and built a robotic body for me, see." Noah took his arm and pushed to pressure point to reveal some flashing lights and wires. "WHAT the?" said Alec, "How in the world are you able to do that?"

Noah smiled, "I had a little help." Noah nodded his head; a young white haired girl stepped out into the light. She did not look more then 16 but her skin was white and red bangs, her hair was brown and her eyes as blue as sapphires. "Hi," said the girl, "My name is Christina, and it is nice to finally meet all of you."

Alec almost fell over herself, "You look like…" she could not finish the words just would not come out. Alec looked at the tall girl she what seemed to be a mix of herself and Seto. "Christina judging by your clothes I say you're not from around her, are you?" Yamu asked.

Christina shook her head, "your right I am not, I do come from Domino, but it is 20 years from now, and I here to fix a problem that is going to happen in three days, I am going to stop the death of my parents and need your help."

Seto scoffed, "Why you want our help?" The girl looked at Seto, "because my adopted parents said that my dad used to be a duel monster's champion and my mother used to work for this big company and that bring me to you two. I think you're my parents my step mother talked about." Alec and Seto were in shock, Alec spoke up first, "Well that would be a problem Christina, and you see I can't have any kids because of an accident six months ago."

The girl's face when to a frown, "I am sorry then I must have the wrong people, I told Noah about my parents when he appeared on my lab top in my biological father's office one day. I told him what my parents were like and then he suggested you two."

Alec looked at the disappointed teen, "Christina if what you say is true then may be we can help you find your parents." Seto glared at his wife, "We will?" Alec looked back, "Yes Seto, this girl is a lot like someone else I know, pure of heart and mind, and trying to find answers who do we know that is like that?"

Seto thought, "Alec you saying your brother, Yugi?" Alec nodded, "Yep, this girl has my eyes, my hair color of course she think I was her mother, but if we put Tea in with this then the girl is a mix of me, Yugi and Tea. Since Yugi and I are brother and sister then we seem to past the same set of looks to our children at least for him."

Seto did not want anything to do with this, "Find the girl is your responsibility, but also keep that robotic cousin of yours out of my office." Alec nodded, "Christina you can come and stay with us, since it is three days since the accident that your future parents are going to have then maybe we can find them in the morning."

Christina, looked at the ground, "I don't have time to waste I have to find them soon, but it is late and a lot of people have just left I can't see why not to wait till tomorrow. Noah do you mind if we stay with them?" she asked turning to him, Noah shook his head, Seto glared at him; Alec tapped Seto on the shoulder.

Yamu and Mokuba were making out now they were to busy to notice that Alec and Seto were glaring at them, after arrangements for Christina to stay with them were made. "Mokuba and Yamu, I thought we agreed that you weren't doing that in public," said Alec.

Mokuba pulled away from Yamu, "Alec, get off my back besides its late no one is around and the only people I see are you, Seto, Noah, and that girl. So why can't I kiss my girl, Yamu," snapped Mokuba going back and kissing his black hair girl friend.

Alec raised an eyebrow, they were the only people in the parking lot, but then it hit Alec where was the driver of the limo?

"Seto, where is Roland?" Alec asked. A small beeping noise came to their ears, Noah, Christina, Alec, Seto, Mokuba, and Yamu took off in full sprints away from the limo as it exploded.

Seto covered Alec, as they hit the ground, Mokuba covered Yamu, and Noah covered Christina. The limo was in flames, "Well that wasn't supposed to happen, Dam" said a voice, "CUT!"

(I hope that did not confuse anyone although I thought it would be nice to put in something like a movie idea and Duke is not a bad person in this story.)

Alec looked up from the ground, Seto moved off, her, "Are we done now Duke, I think we made a good cameo in the movie and I am starting to fall asleep," she yawned. Duke came down from his high director's seat, "Yes were done for the night Alec, good run by the way."

Alec nodded, as Seto pulled her off the ground. The actor playing the robotic Noah stood, up, "How was I, Duke?" he asked. Duke nodded, "Not bad Joey." Joey then reached up and pulled off the mask, "Good, because I hate this mask, why do I have to play the little creep anyways?"

Alec glared, "Because it was the only part you could play, other then yourself and you can do a good imitation of Noah's voice." Joey thought it was both compliment and insult, "At least am not as bad of an actor as Kaiba, I can do better then him, he just plays the argument type."

The girl playing Christina stood up, "Well Joey if you wanted a better part you should have taken your audition more seriously." Joey looked at the girl, "Yeah like you did Tea, come on your get stuck playing your own daughter."

"Hey that is enough," said Kaiba, "We all think our parts suck, ok; any ways you done with us Duke, I have to get back to the real work, that needs to be done, my tournament, for example," snapped Seto. Duke nodded, "Go a head Kaiba I am done with you guys, you all had your cameos blown up so yeah that will work."

Tea took off her mask, "Good I have a date with Yugi, and I need a shower." Alec laughed, "I still can't believe it Tea, you and my brother have been going back and fought since my wedding when are you two going to get married already?" asked Alec. Seto raised an eyebrow, "Look who's talking, it took you and me nine years to admit we cared about each other."

Alec scoffed, "Yeah look who is talking it's you," said Alec jumping on his back laughing. "Well it seems some one is a little happier," said Yugi stepping on to set. Alec jumped off Seto's back, "Hey Yugi, what brings you here?" Yugi pointed to Tea, "I am here for her." Alec laughed; Seto surprised Alec, who let out a little scream, as he took her in his arms as if he was carrying her away.

Alec kissed Seto, "That enough fooling around with me Seto," she snapped, as Joey let out a little immature ewe at the two. "Kaiba and Alec are going to be trying to make another baby again, I see," he said in his usual tone.

Alec pulled away from Seto's mouth; Joey had hit a nerve with that one. "Wheeler, if I ever hear you say the "B" word around me I will kick your sorry little ASS GOT IT!" snapped Alec as she jumped away and out of Seto's arms and was now in Joey's face.

Alec's accident may have been six months ago but the emotional scares were still fresh. Joey backed off immediately; he knew that Alec would follow through with her threat. "Wow, Alec, last thing we need right now is a winy dog," said Seto pulling Alec back.

Yugi, Tea, Duke, and everyone else were surprised when Alec went to tears, "It not my fault I can't have kids anymore. I hate the guy who did this me, I hate him, so much," cried Alec. Seto took Alec in his arms. "Nice going Joey, now look what you did, you made my big sister cry," said Mokuba crossing his arms.

"What? What was it that I said?" asked Joey who was once again clueless as usual. Duke stood next to him and hit Joey with his megaphone, "What do you think the "B" word was you know Alec is still recovering from the accident, even though she may be physically recovered but mentally she is still healing. She is still fighting the fact that she lost a child, Joey," snapped Duke.

"It's like if something were to happen to your sister except let say you never had a sister because your mom had a miscarriage, you would have never probably taken dueling seriously and you wouldn't have tried to help Yugi in Duelist Kingdom," said Tea.

Joey though about it, he realized that he was hitting nerves with the joke, so he decided to zip his mouth shut for a while.

Alec stopped crying for a second when she realized that she was crying, "Sorry, guys just this is still hard for me I mean, I could have a baby by now," she said.

Alec pulled out of Seto's grip around her, "Anyways, Seto you have a tournament to get ready for don't you?" Seto was not surprised with Alec's attitude change so quickly; she had been doing that, over the last six months he had grown used to them changing frequently.

Seto looked at his watch, "yeah, I do actually, you coming to the tournament Wheeler? I would enjoy wiping the floor again with you, like I did a few hours ago." Joey shock his head, "Bring it on Kaiba!" putting up his fists ready to fight.

Everyone laughed at Joey, even Alec; Seto smirked when he saw that Alec was laughing it was good to see she was at least acting as if she was feeling better, however she was a good emotional faker like him.

Back home Alec laid on the bed that night without so much of a word. Seto came in after taking Yamu home and making sure Mokuba was in bed and lay down next to his wife. He rolled to his side, facing Alec, "Alec, you know there are ways to having a baby, of our own, I mean yes you won't be the birthmother but…" he stopped.

Alec was staring straight at him, "Seto we have been through this if I can't hold the baby for the whole time then there is no point in having a baby at all. I know you want to be a father, but I want the full feeling of being a mother, like Sara and I don't want to discuss it ok," she snapped.

Seto knew what Alec was getting at ever since Sara had Melissa and Luke; they both wanted a baby, to break away and being to be a real family.

"I see now, since Sara was able to have twins then lose one after 24 hours, you think that because she can you can. Alec did you forget you and her are not blood relatives. As much as I hate to say this you are, Yugi's sister remember," Seto had to remind Alec of that detail, not that he did not like to say it. Alec just thought of all the time she missed with her brother however, that was not the subject at hand.

A tear slowly fell down Alec's face, "I know just that…" she stopped Seto had taken her hand in his. "Look, so what if your not going to be a birth mother, your still a woman, you have your periods, and you get those every month," he said. Alec nodded, "Yeah so what are you saying?" she asked.

"I am saying we take one of your eggs, and get a test tube and put it in someone else, the kid will still be ours but…" Seto stopped seeing Alec become angry.

Alec glared, "Seto don't you say it, I want to be the one to hold and have the baby. DNA isn't all it cracked up to be in my opinion, it a nature nurture thing, ok I want to be the birth mother," she snapped.

Seto shut his mouth and thought then spoke, "So as long as you can't give birth to the baby the question of children between us is out? Alec listens to what you are saying, you are giving up a chance for you and I have a child, just because you do not want to have someone else give birth to it for you. Wasn't it what we both wanted, a family that's why I married you," he said.

Alec looked down at the bed sheets then back at Seto, "I don't know what I want, Seto to pass it up or to take a chance, besides who would hold our child for us anyways, Mai won't she and Joey have enough problems, as it is?" she asked.

Seto was quiet he thought, "What about Tea?" he said sly fully.

Alec eyes popped open, "WHAT TEA, NO way Seto Kaiba. She would not go for it not in a million years, because the kid would have your DNA that alone would cause her to say no way. To even consider Tea as a candidate would be pure…" she spoke but stopped seeing Seto's face.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Well how would you know?"

Alec glared crossing her arms, "Seto you didn't ask her did you?"

Alec paused Seto's face said it all, "You did Seto," she whined throwing her hands over her face.

He nodded with a smile, "She said it would be an honor to do this for you after all you're the one who inspired her to start dating Yugi, why not?"

Alec was part happy but at the same time angry, "Seto you planned this conversation right from the start, my answer still stands, NO way in HELL!" she snapped.

Seto turned on his back, "Think about it Alec, finally you and I can have a kid of our own. So what if Tea gave birth to it, you need to understand the kid will still be ours blood and all," he said calmly.

Alec gave another look at Seto; she wanted to slap her husband in the back of the head or in the face just get off the subject, yet she felt a tug to think about it.

"I will think about it, my decision stands, but still I want to try having a baby, before we have to resort to using Tea as a birthmother besides I think she is still a virgin she may not be able to do it," Alec spoke calmly while she thought about the idea.

Seto turned back on his side, "You mean your will to put your life on the line right now to trying to hold another baby, instead try to take the easy route to keep your self alive. Alec the doctor said that your uterus was too badly damage to hold another child and if you do get pregnant the birthing process could if fact, kill you," he said worried.

Alec frowned at Seto as he turned over, "Seto, you and I have never taken the easy road in our lives. I still I want to try you never know, it been six months, my leg is in the best shape ever, and I feel fine, not to mention," she paused and looked at her husband's deep blue eyes, "I miss you because you haven't touched me in that affectionate way since the accident," she said.

Seto sat up and kissed Alec on the lips, "If that what you want then we should get to work, don't you think?" he said with a stupid grin on his face. Alec let out a girlish giggle, "Seto are you suggesting we try tonight, it already 3:00am you have work in the morning," she said worried that he would be cranky when his alarm was to go off in three hours.

Seto took his hand and placed it on Alec's leg, "I don't see why I can't just take the day off. I just won a tournament you think the company will get mad at me if I am taking the day off tomorrow, and there is a tournament in two days and I am going to be gone for three days. I won't have you around to cheer me on, nor keep me company in the night," he spoke with eyebrows going up and down as hinting at what he wanted.

Alec kissed Seto, "Ok then what are you waiting for an invitation, or am I on top tonight?" she snapped. The question was answered when Seto pulled Alec down and he was above her, her shoulders were pined to the bed.

"I take it you're the one in control," she laughed, he smiled at his wife and the two kissed again. Minutes later Seto and Alec's pajamas were on the floor, but Alec was the one rapped in a sheet.

Seto stood on his knees on the bed while Alec sat on the bed with a sheet rapped around her body. Seto placed his hands at his hips in his boxers still, "Come on Alec, those bruises should be all gone by now and besides this is the first time since the accident I been able to get you to take off your clothes in front of me, and I am your freaking husband" he whined. (Author: (giggles) sorry I just had to do that)

Alec went red, "well if you're gentle and don't laugh, I will move the sheet," she said. Seto nodded, "Fine I promise," then in his brain _'Like I would laugh at her she's perfect, no matter what scars she has even if my step father gave her the largest one I had ever seen,'_ he thought.

Alec moved the sheet, Seto's eyes widened; he saw the scares from her surgery around her stomach. They were healed and hardly noticeable but the one thing he saw on her right rib cage, a large jagged scar from when, Gosaburo stabbed her years ago.

Seto never noticed it after they were married but why now was he looking at it as if he had not seen it there as if he was blinded to it. "Alec why is it that I am, now, noticing the scar from the time you were stabbed?" he asked.

Alec looked down at her ribs, "Oh NO," she cried throwing the sheet around her again, to where it only covered her front and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Seto. Seto raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong?" he asked turning Alec to face him. Alec turned away from him, "Seto its back, this isn't good," she said in a sad voice about to cry.

Seto took Alec in his arms, "Dragon, look at me," he spoke in a quiet tone pulling Alec close to him. Alec turned to face Seto it had been a long time since he used her nickname that Sara called her by, Alec was now on the bed on her knees. Seto and her bodies pressed close together the sheet between them, "I know I am the reason for one of those scares and there is nothing to be ashamed about, got it," he said "Be both beat him, you, me," he laughed slightly, "Mokuba and Sara, you don't have to look at that past."

Alec kissed Seto, "It not that, just Kisara was able to heal that scar so you wouldn't see it that why she pulled me into the temple. As if to make every thing, as it should have been, healing, was one of the tricks of the sword it had the ability to heal old wounds, of course. Now that I think about it, why we destroyed it along with that cavern is now the dumbest thing, I think I ever did. I would have a baby in my arms right now, or better yet be pregnant again," Alec spoke letting a few tears slip.

Seto took Alec's face in his hands moving the tears with his thumbs, "We don't need ancient magic to have kids, and besides, I don't think that scar is going stop me tonight, I love you and always have, so stop crying," he said.

Alec closed her eyes, she was having second thoughts, and however she wanted to have a child, one that would complete the family, to make the past seem as just a small obstacle, Seto could see Alec's doubt so he just let his instincts take over, being a grown married man.

**(Ok lemon ahead WARNING)**

He then removed the sheet, which Alec had around her front, and kissed her, she kissed him back. The two began slowly kissing making each one more passionate then the next it was a tender moment.

Alec lay on the bed now as Seto was on top of her the two gave loud moans of passion as Seto thrusted into Alec. Her body took each thrust causing her to feel the rush of pleasure coming from him. Alec moaned repeatedly Seto now feeling her body with his as he continued to work on her, gosh how he missed her.

Each hit came as an ocean wave hitting the beach, they both kept at it for some time, each one pushing the other to the next level, finally Alec was on top, some how she had turned the tables on Seto pinning him to the bed, which surprised him because he did not remember losing his grip of her.

Alec smiled down at him as she began to ride him while arching her back so when she would move forward, her head would face the ceiling; they both moaned again with each thrust of Alec hips against Seto's dick, they both felt the rush of the moment as they made sweet love to each other. When the final trust came from Alec fell on to Seto, she collapsed on to his chest, both panting and covered in sweat.

**(OK DONE with the first one two to go small note sorry if you some don't like lemons but hey they want a kid this chapter would be short if I didn't do anything to it)**

Alec pulled her self up to where she could look Seto's blue eyes she hovered over him looking at his face. Seto took his hands and moved Alec's long blue and white hair from her face so he could see her sky blue eyes as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

It was a moment that Seto waited six long months for, and Alec was glad he enjoyed it seeing him smile at her. Alec rolled to Seto's right side and put her right arm over his chest she then closed her eyes; he grabbed her arm and moved it so he could kiss her on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered while pulling a sheet over them.

Alec opened sapphire sky blue eyes and stared into Seto big blue ones, "I love you," she replied. Seto kissed Alec's forehead while snuggling close together. The two were fast asleep moments later holding each other in their arms.

(Do I know sweet moments or what?)

The next morning Mokuba was down in the dinning room messing around with a few of his own cards, when he noticed the time.

"Hmm, wonder what taking Seto and Alec, so long to come down for breakfast, it only 9:25am Seto would be off to the office in a half an hour, I think I better go check on them," he said to himself heading towards the stairs.

When he reached Alec and Seto's bedroom he did not hear anything inside which was unusual because they were either talking or the sound of the TV would be heard, yet not a sound, Mokuba knocked on the door.

"Seto, Alec, you two, it almost 9:30 am, time to get up. Seto your going to be late for work, big brother, come on what is taking you so long to answer?" he yelled at the door. Mokuba heard two groans from the room meaning, his brother and sister in law just woke up.

He wondered what they did to be so tired; then again being a near adult, he did not want to know with his own now slowly growing to a perverted mind.

"Seto, WORK!" Mokuba yelled again at the door.

Seto and Alec were both wrapped in their bed sheets, Seto rolled his eyes hearing his brother's voice and then sat up.

"MOKUBA," Seto yelled at the door, "I am not going to work today, call the office and tell them if anything important happens to call me on my cell phone. I am taking a personal day to spend with my wife, and I don't want be bothered."

Alec was still half-asleep, but she lay next to Seto tired from their moment in the night.

Mokuba yelled back, "Fine, with me, I am heading off to the arcade to meet up with Yamu and the gang, I see you two lovers when I get home, and that's if you don't exhaust yourselves first," he laughed.

The door opened as Mokuba walked away, Seto stood in his robe, "Here," he said handing Mokuba 100 bill. "Have fun today and get something for Yamu," he muttered.

Mokuba took the 100 from his brother, "Thanks Seto, bye enjoy your "personal day,"" he said doing air quotes with a laugh and walked away.

Seto shook his head, "Yeah, I will but I am going back to sleep. I don't feel like chewing you out," he said and shut the door.

Mokuba ran down the hall grabbing his jacket from his room and out the door, he went.

Seto turned and shut the door, he went and layback down on the bed, Alec was asleep, when while Seto lay on his back, Alec rolled over to where her head rested on his abs and her hand on his chest.

Seto took Alec's hand and held it in his, Alec squeezed his hand, letting him know she was falling back into sleep, Seto kissed her head and fell into sleep as well.

The two slept for another few hours, when Seto woke up Alec was still holding him asleep still; he smiled and stroked her soft blue and white hair, causing her to moan softly as she woke up. Alec opened her eye, "Do I have to get up Seto?" she groaned.

Seto smirked, "just checking to see if you were alive that's all if you want to go back to sleep just thought I let you know it is 11am," he said softly.

Alec head popped off her husband's abs, and looked at the clock, "Ok crap, I am going to be in so much trouble with Uncle Max, I was suppose to call him telling him I wasn't coming in to work," she said in a panic.

Seto handed Alec his cell phone, which he kept next to the bed, just in case. "Hi, Max Pegasus's office please," Alec said in a panic still wrapped in the white bed sheet,

Pegasus picked up the phone in his office, "Hi Alec wondering when my Vice President was going to call for a personal day," he said coyly.

Alec gave a fake laugh, "You knew that I would call in late didn't you?" she barked.

Max gave a laugh, "Alec, I saw what happened when Seto, Mokuba, Yamu, and you were pulled out of the arena by Duke to shoot that movie bite. I knew you were going to be working with him on that movie plus, I saw the fight with Joey, and I kept an eye on you, till you got home," he said.

Alec went from worry to annoyed, "Max, you were you spying on me?" Pegasus let out a laugh, "I wasn't but Sara was, anyways she is here now, do you want to talk to her?" Alec was annoyed now she did not want to talk to her sister she wanted to get back into bed with Seto.

"No Max, I rather… Hi Sara how's it going," said Alec, as Sara said hi on the other end, "Yeah I am doing fine when you get into town? Yeah ah uh, ok yes Sara, no we are ok, yes ok," said Alec, Seto held back the laugh hearing Alec get a lecture from her stepsister.

Alec handed him the phone, "She wants to speck with you," she snapped at him.

"Kaiba here, what Sara!" he barked. Sara gave him an attitude, "Seto did you sleep with my sister last night, tell me the truth, don't forget if she gets pregnant again she could die," reminded the only living blood relative to Gosaburo.

Seto let out a chuckle, "Sara, I am married to you stepsister that is none of your business, and why would you care? What don't want some child competition?"

Sara grew angrier, "YES AND NO, I just don't want to bury Alec just because you want a kid." Alec was listening in when she sat back down next to Seto, she laughed, "HEY Sara it my decision too. I want a kid so shut up, and give the phone to Max or I am hanging up," demanded the young woman.

Sara reluctantly gave the phone back to Pegasus, "Your crazy step niece," she said. Pegasus took the phone and talked to Alec, "Ok Alec what else is it, ok, ok, ok I will do that. Love dear chow," he said.

Pegasus hung up the phone, "I have a message from Alec for you, Sara, calm the hell down before you go into having a heart attack. Also she will have lunch with you tomorrow, she isn't coming in today, Seto has a big tournament to host in a few days and he is going to be gone for a while."

Sara nodded and gave up the argument, "Fine, then, but Max I just have a really bad feeling about this," she said.

Meanwhile back at the Kaiba Mansion, Alec was kissing Seto, "Well I told her didn't I, of course I am that way after a night of intense passion," Alec giggled, Seto nodded and the two embraced under the bed sheets.

**(Lemon #2 RIGHT NOW)**

Alec was under him again this time they had a much gentler motion to the night before. Alec did not moan as loud but they did at time both hit the notes at times. Seto thrusts were as the ocean on a good day slow and steady, Alec was moving her lower half to meeting his, she cried out at times.

They moved into another position this time Seto was sitting with legs parted Alec then sat right on him and the two meet in passionate ecstasy as Alec's legs locked around him the two were in pleasurable bless.

Until they were both exhausted again, Alec sat on Seto's lap as she finished riding on him. The two were gazing into each other's eyes glossed over with passion and lust; Seto slowly kissed Alec's neck as he laid her back down on her back.

Alec waited for him to go at her again, she felt him push into her, she went into spasms as he pushed into her harder each time, he held it as long as he could both panting, and calling each other's names, moans of passion filled the room.

The two lovers were not about to let exhaustion take them down not just yet. The burst came and Seto collapsed on to Alec's breasts, both sweaty and panting. Seto pulled himself up, laying on his forearms sitting on his elbows looking into Alec's eyes.

Alec leaned forward and kissed him, Seto slowly began to push back into Alec, back into the motion of the waves gently hitting the beach. Alec let out quiet moans as he then proceeded to do her repeatedly over and over, she would cry out in passionate moans at times, he would do the same when she would pushed back against him.

The two kept at it for hours each time changing positions, first it was Seto on top then he would collapse then Alec would lay him on his back and she would ride on him.

On and on this went until they realized that they had been doing this for almost a few good hours.

Seto worn out as well as Alec, she was lying on his chest breathing heavily, from riding him. Seto took his arms, wrapped them around his loving wife, and pulled her head closer to his.

"I love you, and I always will until the day I die," he whispered into her ear then kissing her on the head. "I love you too, you won't lose me," she replied kissing his neck.

The two wrapped in the bed sheets, and stayed that way for a while, both tired and exhausted from the long and large amount of lovemaking.

**(OK DONE WITHTWO LEAMONS one to go)**

Alec moved to Seto's left side and pressed against him, Seto looked at her, "I am exhausted, I don't think you and I have gone that long since we were first married," said Seto with a grin on his face.

Alec smiled she was glad to see that Seto was impressed with her and that they could go having sex for so long with out breaks.

"Yeah, it has been a long six months for you especially since you haven't masturbated in awhile," joked Alec.

Seto sat up, "How would you know that?" he snapped. Alec laughed, "Seto you just let out six months of back up on me, come on, and I can tell when you're packing," she smiled and patted his chest playfully.

Seto smiled as he turned to side to face his now giggling wife, "Oh really, should we try again tonight and see if you can tell the difference," Seto smirked.

Alec raised an eyebrow at the question, at night they would have to be careful not to get too loud because Mokuba would be trying to sleep; with the noises they were making a few moments ago, she knew that they would never get away with them unless they were completely alone in the mansion.

"Seto, I take that bet, if you do me one favor," Alec said smirking at her husband. "What's that?" Seto asked. Alec smiled, "If you kiss me, again," she whispered. Seto reached over and pulled Alec into his sweaty body touching hers as well, and he gave her a long passionate kiss something Alec didn't expect thinking her husband was exhasted.

"That wasn't what you were expecting was it?" Seto asked seeing a surprised look on Alec's face, as she shook her head no.

Spinning around in the bed sheets completely wrapped around them, they hit the floor suddenly, they hit the floor with a loud thud, and Seto was underneath Alec, she landed on him. "Ouch, I think you just hurt me!" Seto said in half of a laugh. He leaned up and kissed Alec, while moving his hand down her part of the sheets to her backside, pushing her on to him.

**( LEMON #3)**

Alec rubbed up and down on Seto, manhood, for a while giving him another erection. Alec and Seto's eyes met, "I think you're going to have another organism if you don't stop," he warned her.

Alec laughed at her husbands comments, "Bring it on I am not afraid," she then pushed her lower part of her body hard on him, Seto nearly yelped at the amount of force she put on him.

Seto moved his part of the sheet away from his private part, and Alec did the same the two were at it again this time it was on the floor. Seto lay there while Alec road him as hard as she could, they both were moaning again this time louder then before. Alec screamed, she then bent down covering him with kisses as, he cried out for her to keep going.

They were feeling each other's limit of energy again this time it was going to be out of control Alec pushed with all she had on Seto and he pushed back the two were in a tangle of lust as they knew they could not escape it. Alec finally fell on Seto's chest completely out of breath, he was the same way, and the two had just made love for the sixth time in the last three hours.

**(OVER LEMONS don't worry I won't write anymore for a while a very LONG while)**

Both completely exhausted and out of breath. Seto let out a nerves laugh, "you know I think I just lost the bet we made, a few hours ago," he said as he kissed Alec.

Alec laughed, "I think I lost too, I don't even know is I am going to be awake until tomorrow morning," she laughed.

Seto embraced his loving wife again panting for air he said, "I love you more then anything, I don't want to I lose you," he spoke worried. Alec looked at him, "I love you, more then the world and you won't lose me ever got that, Seto you will never lose me, I will always be with you in body and sprit, face it your stuck with me," she said smiling.

Alec got off Seto and the two laid back down in the bed, and took a long over due rest. They stayed there the rest of the day and slept all through the night.

Little the two lovers knew that a plan was being unfolding 5000 years in the past a young woman sat near a pool looking into the water watching the present day Seto and Alec sleep.

"So, Seth, you found her again, well this time I am afraid that, you're going to lose her, to bad, for you," laughed the black haired woman.

"That child, Kisara is now carrying will finish her off once and for all," she laughed.

Meanwhile another woman stood in the distance in the back of the dark cavern, "Saran why do this? To her what do you have to prove?"

The woman by the pool turned, "Because dear princess, that's for me to know and you to find out, now open that vortex!" she snapped.

* * *

HELLO CLIFFY lol, hehehehehehe, Like, I said am evil and now you think I went preverted sorry if you do now. I did write this chapter 2 years that would put me at 18, when I had my small break from my boyfriend and lets just say my hormones at the time wouldn't stop, but this did get me though it and my boyfriend and I did get back together thankfully we both believe in no sex before marriage, as if I haven't stressed this enough with having my favorites get married then the kids come. I had a friend that wasn't married and she had a daughter and is expecting once again, (shakes head) she was 14 then, and so unready that's why I push so hard for the mom and dad to be married, for my parents were divorced when I was 6, so I know what it's like not to have one parent around.

Anyways enough of my sob story of a life and tell me what you think. Due toSPRING BREAK and my now over cold, or what ever you want to call it, I will be editing a little bit more and uploading alot more too. Dh now know as Dragonheartkids, asked me to edit her story which I will, as she did edit about 95 percent of Seto Meets his Match so it is fitting that I return the favor and edit her story so the chapter flood that is coming won't be too bad.


	5. Egyptian Return

**Darkstar71: **Thanks for the review and the reason Kaiba didn't push Alec more into letting Tea on having the baby for them, but then again in this chapter maybe you will see why. Oh and for the adoption, Alec and Seto don't want a repeat of what happened with Gosaburo, you know the whole take over of Kaiba Corp, and so on.

* * *

_Real quickly, thanks to all my reviewers you all rock, now just to let all of you in on a little secret that you are about to read, this chapter has a lot of stuff in it, that will come up again later so keep an eye out._**

* * *

****Chapter 4  
Egyptian Return**

Sara seated at a table with Odeon and Melissa; Alec, Seto, Mokuba, and Yamu entered the diner. "Alec, Seto over here," yelled Sara. Alec saw her sister, and ran to give her a huge, "Hi sis, sorry about leaving you to Max yesterday," said Alec hugging her sister.

Sara rolled her eyes, "It's ok, I know you and Seto were working on a much larger project," smiled Sara. Mokuba gave a small glare at his brother then looked at Yamu who gave a quiet laugh.

Alec pulled her sister back, "Sara please! Not in front of Mokuba and his girlfriend," said Alec trying not to move her mouth too much sounding like, she wanted it to be a secret that she and Seto were trying to have kids. Sara laughed, "Don't worry your secret are safe with me dear sister."

That did not help the situation, at all Alec was about to kick her sister when a little two year old walked up, "Are thou my Aunt?" the girl asked. Alec squad down, "yes I am, and you must be Melissa," she said to the girl.

The little two years old nodded her head; Alec picked her up in her arms. "Hey mo, I tale as u," said Melissa in her baby voice, once Alec was standing up holding Melissa.

Sara laughed and looked back at Odeon who was smiling at her; he released Melissa to stop the fighting between the stepsisters before it even started.

Alec handed Melissa, to Odeon, "Daddy," said Melissa with excitement. Everyone laughed and took a seat in the booth, "So," said Alec, once everyone done ordering, "What brings the three of you all the way from Egypt?"

Sara glared, "What I have to be here on business to visit members of my family?" she snapped at her sister.

Alec knew her sister better, "Sara!" Sara moved her head around, "OK, I thought you would like to see your niece since you didn't get to see her four months ago, when I came here to take care of you while you recovered."

Alec knew her sister better then this but she figure why push her sister, eventually the true would come out. "Ok, what ever, Sara," said Alec sighing in her seat.

Sara was surprised at how quickly Alec gave up on the questions; Seto had Alec's hand under the table out of view of the others he was squeezing it, to tell her to stop fighting with Sara and that she was just doing her job as an older sister even if they were not blood related.

Alec looked at her brother in law and little niece as the played patty cake; she laughed, at the site quietly, but kept it mostly in her mind. Mokuba and Yamu were busy talking about school, as Alec was watching Odeon and Melissa play, Seto and Sara were looking at Alec worried.

Alec's eyes said it all she wished that she did not go home early, and missed the accident that took all she wanted away. Melissa would have a friend to play with besides her father right now, except she did not have one.

Seto took Alec hand and gave it a little squeeze again to bring her out of the trance. Alec looked at Seto when he did it, she gave two squeezes to tell him thank you; the hand squeezes, was a code they had made back when they were younger, and Alec did not have the strength to talk.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Serenity walked into the diner a few moments later. "Hey Odeon long time no see," said Joey. Odeon waved and went back to another round of patty cake with Melissa. "Hey Kaiba, Sara, Mokuba, Alec, and Yamu," said Joey.

They all said hi back except, Alec who was once again mesmerized by Odeon and Melissa. Joey and everyone else noticed now except, Odeon and Melissa for they were to busy with patty cake.

Yugi touched Alec's shoulder causing her to break the trance, "Hey, you ok," he asked in a quiet voice to his older sister.

Alec shook her head, "yeah, Yugi I am fine, just a little dizzy you know long night." Sara raised her eyebrows, and gave a glare to Seto who returned it equally.

"I think I just need to use the rest room excuse me everyone," said Alec; Tea, Serenity and Sara followed.

Alec went to the bathroom and into one of the stalls, where she locked the door and began quietly crying.

Tea, Sara and Serenity came in soon after, "Alec you ok?" asked Tea. Alec stopped crying for a moment hearing Tea's voice, "Yeah Tea, I fine," then in a quiet voice, "just peachy."

Sara was standing by the stall, "I heard that, Alec come out here, I know you crying," she said.

Alec unlocked the door with marks of tears lines wiped from her face, Sara saw the lines, "I know sis I know," she said taking her sister into her arms.

Tea and Serenity patted Alec on the back as she cried into Sara's shirt. "It's not fair Sara, I can't even look at Odeon and not see Seto, playing patty cake and all that," she said.

Sara pulled her sister away, "Come on now, your stronger then this, look in the mirror," she said, as she spun Alec to face the mirror, "You are a Kaiba, and Kaiba women, don't cry over fathers playing with his daughters," she said. Alec went to a face of "yeah right, did you forget I am not a blood Kaiba, like you," she barked the last part

Sara then turned Alec to face her, "Look so what, you and Seto are now trying to make another baby right?" she snapped trying to bring her sister back to the current reason of her crying.

Alec gave a half nod and paused, "Yeah so, why would you care, You show up 6 months after my accident with your daughter and expect me to just act like were one big family, sorry Sara not happening, and Yes Seto and I are trying to have a kid."

Sara went a half-angry, yet impressed face she ignored the outburst "Alec you know what you're risking if you get pregnant again, you could die giving birth you could have another miscarriage, do you really want to risk that?" Sara asked.

Alec nodded her head, "Sara I am willing to risk it as you said just a few minutes ago, Kaiba women are tough and don't cry over this stuff, this is my baby and Seto and I are going to have one even if it kills me," she snapped.

Sara raised her eyebrows, she was surprise Alec, was now this obsessed with having a baby. "Are you really willing to risk it, because from what I can tell you're having second thoughts," said Sara.

Tea had heard enough, "Sara, can you leave and let me talk to Alec, she isn't going to listen to you; right now because it is your daughter she is jealous of," she pointed out.

Sara looked at Alec, who was nodding, "Ok I going to give you three some chat time, I am going back out to talk with my husband and everyone else," said Sara; she then left while Tea and Serenity cleaned up Alec's face.

"You want to talk now that your sister is out of the room?" asked Tea handing Alec a Kleenex.

Alec nodded, "Yeah the little lucky puck, she had more stuff happen to her abdomen then I ever did why, should she have the kid? While I put my life on the line, every time I have sex with my husband?" Alec ranted.

Tea saw that one coming "I guess you hold more of an opinion then I thought," she said. Alec looked at Tea, "You love my brother, right?" she asked, Tea nodded yes.

"Well one of the rewards to marrying some one is that you have children, and with me and Seto that will never happen because I could die, or I not make the full term," said Alec dropped her head, "It just isn't fair Tea."

Tea hugged Alec, "Hey, look at me, Seto asked me about being the birth mom of your kid, I told him I think about, but I am leaving it up to you."

Alec lifted her head and looked at Tea, "Yeah he told me the other day, but are you really willing to be the birth mother for our child?" asked Alec slowly.

Tea nodded, "Of course Alec, you're my friend and I rather go through all that so you could be able to enjoy the life of you son or daughter," she said.

Serenity then stepped forward, "I would help out to Alec and maybe you can get Sara to help, I mean there is no point in just risking you life just so you can have a moment of happiness only to die moments later from it or visa versa with the baby."

Alec never really thought about Serenity, Sara, or Tea like this before, they were all friends to her, but this was beyond any of them, Alec had pride to hold on to and that pride was to have her own child. Alec thought for a moment she had learned her husband's stubbornness and once her mind was made up, it stuck.

Tea and the others did not understand Alec, wanted them to know; she wanted to be the birth mother, but since that could not happen with her dying or losing the baby. Alec rethought about being a mom; it was not so bad, she was adopted why not, why didn't she think of adoption, then it hit here, Seto was adopted he wanted his own son or daughter no kids from an orphanage to take over as he did.

"I will have to think about it, in the mean time I think I better get out there before the food gets cold," said Alec. Tea and Serenity hugged Alec, "look we're here for you Alec, don't need to do this alone. So what if you child comes from another's womb, it still your baby remember that," said Serenity.

Alec and the girls left the bathroom; Alec sat next to Seto and tried to avoid the trance of Odeon turning into Seto and Melissa being their child instead. Alec saw her niece play with her father for once maybe it would work out some day.

After lunch, Mokuba and Yamu ran off to the arcade as soon as their plates were empty. Alec watched Odeon and Melissa, after a few rounds Melissa went over to Alec, "Com on Ally," she said with a smile showing some teeth not fully in yet. Alec and Melissa played row sham bow, (rock paper, and scissor) Alec and her niece were having fun, Sara seem to notice along with everyone else that Alec was actually smiling sometimes, something, that most of them except Seto had seen her do in the last few days.

Seto and Alec walked Sara, Odeon, and Melissa to the limo that was waiting to take them to the airport. "Hey sis, I will see you soon ok," said Sara hugging her sister. Alec hugged her back, "I will see you in a few days," she said.

Sara, Odeon and Melissa got into the limo, and it drove off to the airport; Alec got bad feeling in her stomach, of course every time since the accident she had been getting bad feelings about limos and cars.

Seto and Alec walked up the street, when Yugi and the gang came running after them "Alec, Kaiba wait up for us!" yelled Yugi. Alec turned and looked at her little brother, and pulled Seto back to have him wait up for the so call "Geek squad," as Seto had not called them that since he found out Alec were Yugi's sister.

"Where are you two headed?" Yugi asked, "We are headed over to the park right now, to play some basketball want to come?"

Seto shook his head, "No Yugi, I have worked to do and so does Alec, were busy today, sorry," he said sounding a little nice.

Yugi went to a frown face, but he then realized what Seto meant by "work", "Oh I see," he said winking at his sister, who only smiled back and turned red as a tomato.

Yugi ran off to tell the other that Alec and Seto were not going to be joining them for a game in the park. Alec moved her long blue and white hair from her eyes as the wind blew, the fact that Seto and her didn't have any work to do, they did it all day yesterday and today, they just wanted to enjoy each other's company and enjoy their alone time.

Alec and Seto walked to the pier where they would watch the boats going in and out of port. The wind was blowing from the west. Alec looked great in Seto opinion, he just wished there was some way to make her a mother with out killing her in the end or losing another baby.

"Alec, Sara was talking to me at lunch while you were in the bathroom with Tea and Serenity," he said. Alec looked up at Seto as they walked, "She said you were sobbing again because of Melissa, I want to know if it was true?" Alec stopped walking, "Seto I have decided about something," she decided now was as good as any.

Seto looked at Alec as she spoke, "I want to be the birth mother even at the risk of death, and I don't care anymore. I want to be a mother, and if I have to die, then so be it," snapped Alec. Seto took Alec in his arms, "You don't want to that, do you?" he said sounding concerned.

"Seto I have made up my mind, no way am I going to die, I will fight with all my strength but when it comes down to child birth, Seto I want to have a baby. I don't want to have some one else give birth that is something mine and yours, I know it is risky, but then what is life if we don't risk something in the end," spoke Alec.

Seto's heart starting beating fast, he didn't want Alec to be saying this but she was, "Seto Kaiba, would you help me or are you just going to pull away from me and say that you won't let me be the mother of your child?" asked Alec.

Seto did not know what to say he did not expect Alec to come to this decision so soon.

"Alec I don't…" but Alec put her hand on his mouth, "Don't say because you don't want to lose me, because Seto you will never lose me, once and we found each other again, I am going to make sure we stay," spoke Alec removing her hand from his mouth.

Seto kissed Alec as soon as he had a clear shot of her mouth. Alec could not help but take it, he was dodging the subject with this kiss as a diversion, one that he had pulled many times before in there marriage; Alec could not help but give in to it.

Seto let Alec go, "If you really want this then I will be the father of you child Alec, and nobody can't say different," as tear weld up in Seto's eye. A tear ran down Alec face seeing the tears form in Seto's eyes, "Thank Seto," she said softly. Alec hugged Seto hard continuing to say thank you to him.

Seto held her for while, he knew in his heart the result would be her dead but in the end, he would have a child to call his own, just with out a mother, something he was now praying for would never happen which was to lose Alec forever.

A tears ran down his face, when Alec pulled back to look at him. "I am not going to lose you, I won't let you die, there are ways to keep you from dying and we will find a way for you to have a baby and live," he said with tears running down his face. Alec reached up and brushed Seto's tears off his face, "Don't you start crying now, you haven't cried since I was stabbed don't start now."

The two then embraced again, Alec was feeling Seto worry, "You won't lose me, never in 5000 years you, will never lose me," she said.

Seto tried as he could to believe that, but he knew in the end it would come down to him deciding, Alec or his child a decision he knew, and once Alec was pregnant there was no turning back.

Seto and Alec began to walk for while when they heard Mokuba call for them, with Yamu running to catch them. "Seto, Alec, wait up for us!" Mokuba yelled.

Alec and Seto stopped; Yamu and Mokuba caught their breath, and began walking with Alec and Seto.

The two couples watch the sunset, as the fall of night covered the sky; Seto gave Alec a passionate kiss as if it would be his last to her he was going to make every moment for then on count. Alec could tell Seto did not like the decision she made, but he was willing to stand behind her on it then, '_so be it'_ he thought.

Mokuba looked at his sister in law and his older brother he then turned to Yamu, who was watching with interest. "Your brother is so in love with Alec," she said to Mokuba. Mokuba turned to face Yamu, "Yeah he is, and who would have thought, my brother goes from cold hearted guy to one that loves his wife," he said.

Yamu touched Mokuba's face, "You know Moky in a way I feel that I…" she stopped feeling a little embarrassed; the words just would not come out of her mouth. Mokuba finished her sentence, "I love you, Yamu," he said giving her a kiss.

When he moved away, Yamu looked into Mokuba's eye, "You do?" He nodded at her, "Yeah I really do, you the only person I feel this way about," Mokuba admitted. Yamu took Mokuba face in her hands and planted a big kiss on his lips. "I love you, Mokuba Kaiba," she whispered in to his ear.

Mokuba heard the sound of clapping coming from the direction of Seto and Alec. He looked at them, and went completely red at the site of Alec and Seto applauding him.

Yamu laughed, "You two weren't supposed to be watching," she said. Alec and Seto laughed, "I guess this is pay back for about six months ago, Moky," said Alec. Yamu laughed again, Mokuba wanted to run from the embarrassment of his sister and brother.

Alec, Seto, Yamu and Mokuba walked back to Domino and stopped at Yamu's house, "I guess this is good night Moky," she said smiling. Mokuba leaned in and kissed Yamu, "good night, Yamu," he said.

Alec frowned when Mokuba walked away with out even saying a word, when he saw Alec's face he turned around. "Yamu!" he yelled up to her.

Yamu came back into view, "Yeah?" she said. Mokuba took a big breath, "I love you Yamu Devilen!" he yelled. Yamu's face went to a large smile, "I love you too, Mokuba Kaiba!" she yelled back.

Yamu's brother Duke stuck his head out the door, "Yamu get you butt inside, it's time for dinner," he snapped.

Yamu blew a kiss to Mokuba and then ran up the stairs, Alec and Seto were laughing. Mokuba ran to his sister in law and older brother, "YES SHE LOVES ME!" he yelled jumping into the air.

Seto could not help but laugh, "Come on lover boy you have homework that needs to be done," he said.

Mokuba ran up the hill towards the mansion, saying it over and over, Alec was surprised at how long it took him to realize what he was saying. "Wait, she loves me and I love her that means I can …"

"Slow down there lover boy your still 17 almost 18 Mokuba," interrupted Seto. The three had dinner and Mokuba ran off for bed with a large happy grin on his face.

That night Seto and Alec once again tried to make another baby, (no details this time ha ah ha aha). Alec was lying on Seto's chest with her arm on his abdomen; Seto had his left arm draped over Alec's bare shoulders both of them wrapped in the white sheets. It was the second most peaceful night that Alec and Seto had together since the accident six months before.

The next morning Alec awoke to just her in bed, Seto was gone. "Seto," she cried worried that he had left in the night. She looked at the clock it was about 6:00am, she figured that he must be in the office, she tossed on her robe and went to check, he was not in the there.

Alec walked around the mansion she finally came to the nursery that they had both completed that was just a few doors down from their room why she didn't look earlier was beyond her. Alec turned the knob, the door it was unlocked, Seto had locked it the day Alec was in the accident and found out she lost the baby.

Alec opened the door, she saw Seto standing at the window with his hands behind his back; he was obviously thinking about something. Alec quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Seto nearly jumped out of his skin but he realized it was Alec.

"Hey," he said. Alec propped her head on his shoulder, "You know something," she said to him, he looked at her, "What?" he asked. Alec smiled, "You're too tall for me," she smirked. Seto gave a halfhearted laugh. "You know what today is right?" Alec nodded on his shoulder, "Today is the day you leave for the tournament," she answered.

Seto turned and faced Alec "I want you to come with me, I know I said that I wanted you to stay, but it just that I know every moment with you now is special to me," he spoke like Alec was dying and in a way she was, at least to him. Seto took Alec's face in both hands, "you understand what I am trying to say?" he asked her.

Alec moved Seto's hands to her side, "Yes I do," she said, moving in to kiss him, "I know the risk as much as you do, you want me to take back my choice," she guessed. Seto thought about it for a moment, "No," he said, looking at how the hope left her eyes that he would reconsider. Pulling Alec into his arms, "No, I wouldn't have you change it even at the risk of losing you," he said. Alec hugged him, "thank you Seto," she said.

The two stood there for a while, holding each other, Mokuba saw this tender moment and slowly went to get a camera, he took a picture of the two in the nursery he figured it would be good to show Seto someday, when he needed to be reminded of Alec. Mokuba waited down stair for his brother and Alec; it was an hour before they finally came down.

The three ate breakfast, Seto went up stairs after he was done, Alec soon followed suit, Mokuba was the last one in the dinning room. When Mokuba came out Seto was dressed in his white trench coat and black outfit. Alec came down wearing her black shirt and blue jeans; it was obvious she was now going with Seto. Alec was fingering some of her cards in her hand.

"I see you're going with him, Alec," said Mokuba from the bottom of the stairs. Alec looked at Mokuba, "Yes Moky, I am, which means you will be traveling with us." Mokuba put on a face of dumbness, "What I have to go, but I have a date with Yamu," Mokuba wined.

Seto laughed, "Yamu will be there too, I talked with Duke this morning, she coming as part of Yugi's cheer squad," he said with a small laugh. Alec gave Seto a glare, she hated it when Seto would poke fun at Yugi and his friends in front of her, and Seto laughed again.

The three walked outside towards Seto's new jet, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Jet. It had three heads and it seated up to six people, its bluish tent shined in the light of the morning sun. Alec took her hair and placed it in a braid to keep it from blowing in her face. "Nice," said Joey.

The three turned and saw Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Duke and Yamu, "So, we are all going on that?" Joey asked. Seto laughed, "Wheeler it will be a cold day in hell before I let you even touch my jet let alone, ride in it, you and the other competitors are riding in my choppers. Yugi, Tea and Yamu are the only ones that get to go with Alec, Mokuba, and my self in the jet," Seto smirked. Yamu ran forward and hugged Mokuba, he in turn hugged her back, Tea, Yugi walked down next to Alec, and Seto, everyone else was on the chopper.

Alec sat with Seto in the middle head of the dragon, Tea and Yugi were on the left, Mokuba, and Yamu on the right. The jet took off, and followed by the slower chopper, 24 hours later they were all in Egypt.

For the start of the Egyptian Return to the Sands Tournament, hosted by Industrial Illusionist and Kaiba Corp. Seto landed the Dragon jet at the same place as which they had all camped at the year and six months before, for Sara's wedding that turned out to be Alec's and Seto's too.

Sara, Odeon and Melissa met the jet as for everyone else they had to walk from a landing point two miles away. It was a test of who wanted shelter more, or who just wanted an easy trip.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke showed up around nightfall along with everyone else. Alec had the newest duel disks set out on a table; she was assigning numbers to them, so that way if any were tampered with it before the tournament no one would know which one belonged to whom.

"Hey Alec anything to eat around here?" asked Joey after his stomach made a loud grumble. "Yes, Joey but you can't eat till you get your duel disk so just be patience, I will have you full of food in a moment," she answered. Joey being impatient started to whining, Alec saw that Joey was placed at the bottom of the list since Seto was the one who made it, she just had Seto pick which disk was his since he was at the top of the list.

"Seto since you name is on top you get your disk is first," said Alec with a smirk on her face. Seto walked over to the table and picked up a disk, Yugi followed, then all the other duelists got one finally Joey was last. Seto smirked when he saw Joey get his disk, Alec gave Seto an evil look, and he then went back to working with his deck trying to get it to 40 cards.

Alec then picked up a duel disk the last one on the table, Seto eyes widen, as Alec sat next to him, "You competing too?" he asked. Alec nodded, "Yeah why not, I am as good as you," she smirked.

Seto laughed, "I am not protecting you tomorrow remember that," he spoke in a half-worried tone. Alec laughed at him, "Seto we're in groups remember and from what I see on this list of who is on your team; which is me, you, Yugi, Joey, and Duke." Seto was flabbergasted, "Are you kidding me, who made that list?" he demanded. Alec pointed over to Mokuba and Yamu, who smiled and waved from there spot around the campfire.

"Great I have the geeks and my enemies on my team how am I going to battle Yugi if he is on my team?" complained Seto throwing his hands over his eyes. Alec laughed, "You won't fight him unless your team makes it to the semi finals, so word of warning, Honey. I would use a different technique each match," warned Alec.

She then got up to brake Mokuba and Yamu's lip lock on each other over by the tables, Duke was about to make a move be since it was Seto's brother and Alec already on the move, he figured that it wouldn't hurt to see her breaking them up.

That night everyone was in tents, Alec and Seto went for a walk, towards the hills, they went to the spot where they first time confessed each other's love for one another about a year and a half ago. This time they made, sure they were out of site of everyone, by hiding behind a few rocks. They sat there for a few moments looking at the stars enjoying each other's company for it was limited any day now.

Alec heard a voice, "Mother, Help me!" Alec looked around she was in the desert alone. A little girl, was standing by herself, with little tan dress on, "Mother please don't leave me here, Mother," said the girl in tears. Alec saw that there was a woman on a horse she looked like royalty, "You are not my daughter, take her away," said the woman.

"Mom please tells them, who I am, Mom please!" the girl cried as the guards approached her. Alec tried to get to the girl but she could not move it was as if she was watching through a piece of glass. The guards threw the girl on to a sand dune, and got back on their horses.

The woman rode away on her horse leaving the girl alone. The girl look in Alec's direction, "I know you," the girl said, "You look like me yet your hair is bluer colored." Alec looked at the girl she resembled a lot of Alec's features, the eyes are what gave her away.

Those two big sapphire eyes, "Kisara," Alec said. "You know my real name?" the girl asked. "Yeah I am you, at least in the future about 5000 years," Alec told the girl, whom then smiled "you shouldn't be here at least not yet," Alec felt herself being pulled back, "No wait, not now." Alec awoke to Seto shaking her, "Alec wake up your having a bad dream wake up," he said worried.

Alec's eyes opened, she grabbed Seto's arm like a child and pulled him close. "Alec calm down it was only a dream you fell asleep," he said. Alec looked around, she knew this spot it was the same as in the dream.

"Seto, I think I just jumped to the past," said Alec. Seto looked at her, "Alec what are you talking about, we buried the past under us almost 2 years ago." Alec was in almost panic state, "Seto I just feel like something is horribly wrong here, we need to get back to camp, NOW," she said worried.

The ground began to rumble under them, Seto felt it too, wide spread panic was at the camp below. Seto and Alec ran to see all the commotion.

Monsters real ones were running through the camp, Mokuba and Yamu were with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. The group was huddled together calling for Seto and Alec trying to find them. Alec and Seto ran into view, "Yugi, guys over here," yelled Alec once she and Seto got back to camp.

Everyone ran towards them, "What the hell is going on around here?" asked Tristan. Alec sequined she saw people running, Mage Seth on a rock laughing sinisterly, people running in a panic, screaming, and dying. Kisara was standing next to him, watching the damage happen.

Kisara had the look of worry in her eyes, she at that moment feared Mage Set, and ran away from him. "Kisara!" he yelled as he notices she was gone.

Alec came out of the flash back, she knew what she had to do she had to get to the sword even if it was buried she had to find it, she now knew that it would help and end these problems.

Alec took off in a full sprit toward the cavern. "Alec, come back here!" yelled Yugi and Kaiba at the same time. Seto and Yugi both looked at each other and ran after Alec, for Tristan, Joey, and Tea followed, Mokuba and Yamu were hiding behind a tent trying to stay out of danger. Monsters were jumping and chasing people all around the camp. Sara, Odeon, Marik, and Isis drove up, "Alec!" yelled Sara, "What are you doing here?" asked Sara.

Alec looked at her sister, "What do you think I am doing here?" snapped Alec, Sara did not want to do 20 questions with Alec, "Look we need to get Yugi, Seto, you, Tristan, Tea, and me over to the cavern pronto," she snapped.

Alec, Seto, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, and Sara hopped into the jeep. Marik, Isis, and Odeon hoped out, "well take care of the camp, and be safe," said Odeon, "Kaiba, take care of Sara for me."

Seto nodded to Odeon's request, as Sara went full speed on the jeep. The ground began to shake again Alec felt something squinted in her stomach again this time it was worst then the first.

Seto saw Alec in pain he did not know why; she would be gripping her side so much, but it made him think back to when he saw her scar from Gosaburo stabbing her. "Alec, are you alright?" he asked, Alec shook her head no. Sara was not looking back at them but it was clear that she knew something was wrong. Sara pulled the jeep up to the entrance to the cavern.

Alec was shocked to discover that the two great doors had been restore, when she and Seto destroyed the entire cavern two years ago, how was this possible that it was back to normal. Sara walked up to it and was about to touch the door when Alec grabbed Sara's hands just as she was about to touch the palm print, "Sara wait, something isn't right, I can feel it in my gut something bad is about to happen if you touch the door."

Sara looked at her worried step sister, "Alec if your flipping out, over the door being reconstructed, don't worry this is just a plaster copy of it, Odeon and I made it after you and Seto left the wreck around here, I know what I am doing," she said.

Alec removed her hand, "Fine but don't say I did not warn you," said Alec stepping away and over by a rock. Sara faced the door just as her hand was about touch in another shock wave flowed through the ground causing Sara to push the door open as she fell on it.

The cavern door, was open the cavern was gone; it was a vortex of some sorts. The look on Sara's face said it all; she did not expect this to be happening.

A strong gust of wind began to pull everyone towards the vortex; Seto grabbed Alec around the waist if anything was happening they would face it together.

Yugi was hanging on to Tea; Tristan was hanging on to a rock the same for Joey, and Sara holding on to Alec whom being held down by one of Kaiba's arms and his other around a near by rock.

The pull on Alec and Sara were becoming too much for Seto, he was losing his grip around the rock and Alec, and he knew eventually that he would have to choose vortex or losing his wife and sister in law.

Seto did not have a choice once he felt Alec take one of her arms and began to move his away from her waist, "Alec what the HELL are you doing?" he yelled. Alec looked at Seto determination was in her eyes, he saw that she was about to let Sara go and him. "Alec hang on to her I almost have a better grip on the rock," said Seto trying to reaffirm his grip slowly.

Sara grabbed Alec's hand with both of hers; she knew she was going to go in the vortex, "Alec, have Seto let go of you or we are all going in. You know what this thing is behind me, come on, and do not continue to lie to yourself. The events that are happening are because of the past, something happened back then we need to fix."

Seto felt Alec pull away again, "Let me go Seto, I need to do this," Alec yelled. Seto was not about to let his wife go, but then he realized that Alec was moving her body out of his grip. "Alec NO," he yelled. Yugi saw what was happening, "Alec don't go!" he yelled at her, "Sis don't do it."

Alec did the unthinkable, "Seto I love you, but Sara and I will be fine, see you around," she said. Alec lowered her self enough to get a good shoot at Seto; she aimed her arm right in the nuts.

Seto released Alec out of pure reflects "DAMMIT" he yelled. Alec and Sara then flew into the vortex. Seto could not believe he just let go of Alec, he got to his feet but by the time he started to run for the vortex, Yugi had turned into Yami and they both grabbed Seto's arm. "Kaiba, don't think for a minute I am going to let you go in to that thing alone I am going with you, Alec is Yugi's sister no way am I letting you get her back alone," Yami snapped.

Seto grinded his teeth, "What are you waiting for wind bag, let us get them back, I made sure I keep my promises and that was to Odeon that I keep an eye on Sara, and I want my wife back," he said showing a small smirk. Yami Yugi smirked as well, "Fine, Kaiba."

Joey made his way over to them with the vortex still pulling them, "What are you two smirking about?" he yelled from his rock near them.

Seto looked at Joey and ran for the vortex, "Yugi come on," he yelled while jumping in to the vortex. Yugi made a mad dash for the vortex, Tea and Joey jumped after him, to stop him, but fell into the vortex with him.

Tristan was left alone on his rock, "Hey Guys come back! Oh man, Mokuba is going to kill me," he sighed.

The vortex began to close Tristan thought for a moment, "WHAT THE HELL!" he said as he jumped towards the closing portal. Isis, Marik, Mokuba, Yamu and Odeon showed up just as Tristan was about to make a run for the portal he fell on to the ground and hit the rock wall, the vortex had closed.

"Tristan where is everyone?" asked Odeon running up. Tristan sat up, "There gone, Alec and Sara were pulled into that vortex, Yugi and Kaiba followed them Joey and Tea tried to stop Yugi, but they fell in as they tried to grab him, and I got left behind," he said.

Odeon punched a nearby rock with his fist, "I knew I shouldn't have let Sara go with them," he cursed. Marik and Isis helped Tristan to his feet; he noticed a sheath and sword on Isis's side.

"Isis is that what I think it is?" asked Tristan pointing to it. Isis took the sword in her hands, "You mean this?" she said pulling it from the sheath; the millennium sword glowed.

"Yeah, Sara found it two days ago, she knew all this was going to happen, and I know where they all are now," she said. Tristan looked at Isis, "Where are they?" he yelled. Marik spoke, "Not where Tristan, but when." "Oh man, this can't be good," said Mokuba looking over at a worried Yamu.

* * *

Yes my readers I have hit you with yet another cliffy, MWAHAHAHA sorry I am having too much fun with them.

If you guys want me to stop the cliffies let me know I think I can come up with something.


	6. Reuntied and soon to Fail

**Chapter 9  
Reuntied and soon to Fail**

The sky was clear and dark full of stars, the cold air blew against Seto's face, he was just waking up, Yugi and Joey stood over him. "Kaiba can you hear me?" asked Yugi. Seto sat up, "Ouch my head, just feels like a pile of rocks hit it. Yugi where is Alec?" suddenly realizing that she was not with them.

Yugi and Joey looked down at the ground, "They aren't here, I woke up alone out here, I found Joey and we found you on the ground passed out," said Yugi.

Seto head throbbed with pain he felt a liquid run down his forehead, he touched it, when he moved his fingers he saw blood. "Great I am bleeding," he said. Yugi lifted Seto's brown bangs, "It not that bad just a small cut."

Joey smirked, "WOW, the cold asshole bleeds that's interesting." Seto was about to smack Joey when a spear landed right next to his hand and Yugi.

The three men stood up and looked around each other, spears pointed at their necks, from horsed riders Joey took a big gulp in fear. A cloaked figure moved forward, "You are trespassing on our land, you are our prisoners follow us if you want to live," spoke the rider.

Seto was about to say something but then Yugi spoke, "Wait we are not here to cause any trouble, we just woke up and found ourselves here, were looking for our friends."

The figure moved up close to Yugi, "I don't trust any one, especially people who walk around with Mage Set," snapped the figure. The figure moved towards Seto, and stuck a spear close to his neck, a rider then came riding up to the group, "KARA, that is enough!" said the new rider rider, it was a female's voice, a familiar one.

The cloaked rider jumped off the horse and took off its hood. A woman with long blonde hair, looking a little like Mai, stood wearing white with a brown cloak around her shoulders.

"These men aren't to be harmed, be sides you forget, Mage Set, no longer exists, it Pharaoh Seth now. In addition, these men are dressed in strange attire, I do not think they mean us any harm, at lest not the short one," she said looking at Yugi.

"However, the tall one looks like Set he probably is not, like Kist said a day would come when Set would be in two places at once," spoke the woman.

She now turned to Joey, "It can't be Jon?" she said puzzled. Joey had no idea what she was talking about, "Jono is that you?" she asked, Joey went completely nerves. "Nephi, these men are trespassing on our land," snapped the figure from before.

Two horses rode, up with cloaked riders, one spoke with a female voice "Lady, Nephi, I just got word that these three are to be taken to Kist at once and unharmed," said one of the riders.

The other dismounted "Yugi, Joey, Seto, is that you, is it really you!" she spoke softly in a familiar voice.

The three men were in shock, the cloaked rider through off her hood, "Sara," they said at once. Sara looked at Kara, "Let them go these men are my friends and family, the blonde is my friend Joey, and the other two are my brother in laws, Yugi and Kaiba."

Kara signaled to have her guards lower their weapons; she had the spear pointed at Seto's neck. Sara ran and hugged Seto, who was surprised to see her doing it some how Sara seemed different. "Um, Sara?" he said, "What the hell is going on around here?" he asked.

Sara pulled back, "umm, well," she started, but interrupted, by the sound of horsed riders approaching. "Sara, we must make haste, they are coming," said the rider.

Sara grabbed Seto's arm, "You can ride with me, Yugi go with Kara, and Joey go with Nephi. "Kara, Nephi, follow me, everyone else good luck and hold off those hunters," she snapped. Sara barked orders; Kara did not move at first but glanced at Sara who had an evil look in her eye if she did not do what she ordered.

Sara and Kaiba rode in the lead, Kara and Yugi followed on the right, Joey and Nephi on the left. They all rode hard and fast unlike any thing Seto, Yugi, or Joey had ever seen before. "Sara, what is going on?" asked Seto while they rode. Sara did not answer at first until the reached large mountains were a few other riders seen ahead riding into it.

"I will tell you once were inside, Alec has been waiting for you to show up, and she has a surprise for you," spoke Sara finally. Seto tried to think of what it could be, but nothing came to his mind. Sara and the other two riders with her entered a cavern in one of the mountains, a door closed once they were inside. Sara, Nephi, and Kara pulled into the cavern and greeted with other riders that was with them earlier.

The three men on the horses, look around the cavern on horse back they saw the brown rock all around them in different textures and styles. These houses were made in the rock as if part of the mountain it self.

(Not true in Egypt I do not think but hey, this is my story I can make up what I want)

Some women dressed in black, brown cloaks walked all around, some dressed in white dress others in brown rages. "What is this place Sara?" Seto asked quietly. Sara stayed quiet for a while, a voice broke the silence, when they came to an over pass, Sara let out a large howl of a wolf, as she caused her horse to go into a slow gallop.

A few women came out to greet the group and to take the horses the rest of the way. They came to a large cavern which building were carved into the stone, a woman dressed in white stood tall as Sara and the others approached.

Seto dismounted first then Sara, same for Yugi and Joey on the other horses, Sara stepped forward and bowed on her knees to the woman, "Lady Kist, I bring you Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, and Joey Wheeler," said Sara.

The woman nodded, "Welcome home Sara and your friends welcome to Dejun; Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, and Joey Wheeler. I am Lady Kist, seer of both future, past, ruler of the wolf tribe, and adopted daughter to Pharaoh Set I welcome you here," she greeted the three men.

A young woman appeared next to Kist, dressed in a white robe of silk, "Seto," she said as she ran down the stairs. Seto looked up, along with Yugi, Joey, who bowed with Sara. Seto saw the woman, "Alec," he said happy to see her. Alec jumped into his arms holding him as tight as she could, crying into his shoulder.

Sara stood up and shook her head in disappointment for her sister behavior. Alec was so happy to see him that Seto did not even think about why she was acting this way. He held Alec in his arms this time he would not let her go, but then it hit him he only saw her about an hour ago why was she acting like she had not seen him in over a month.

"Alec why are you acting like this, I saw you just an hour ago," he spoke. Alec pulled back and looked at Seto, "You may have seen me an hour ago in your eyes, but I haven't seen you in three months," she said.

Sara smiled at her sister for pointing out the obvious, but she decided not to point out the small bulge in Alec's stomach, to Seto at least for now.

Seto put Alec down; Kist was clapping "Well it seems my apprentice has a lover after all," she said. Alec let go of Seto, "Um, Lady Kist, this is my husband, he is just more then a lover to me, he is my blue eyes dragon," said Alec smiling.

Lady Kist smiled, "I know Alec, you forget I have seen all of your past, and I proud to see you are happy again to be with him," she spoke with calm in her voice. Alec gave a nervous smile, Seto looked down at her at least he knew she was safe for now.

Yugi looked around he saw Sara was watching Alec, Lady Kist, and Kaiba, with a worried look on her face, "Hey Sara are you ok?" he asked. Sara broke her gaze, "huh oh, no, Yugi I am fine, just that Alec for the three month has been worried sick about Seto, but she seems to be doing fine now that he is here," she said.

Sara walked away to tend to her horse, this puzzled Yugi, and Joey just now walking up, "Yugi what was that all about?" Joey asked. Yugi surged, Joey, then turned to Alec, who was now hugging Kaiba again, but this time not crying.

Lady Kist was laughing, as Alec then did a tiny flip off Kaiba's grip to where she was doing a handstand then back on her feet next to Kist.

Joey and Yugi watched, "Um, Alec have you by any chance seen or heard from Tea?" asked Yugi.

Lady Kist stopped laughing, Alec looked worried, "Well Yugi, um I kind do know where she is but the thing is that she is well, um I don't know how to say this but…"

Seto looked at Alec, and then to Lady Kist, who spoke for the mumbling Alec, "Tea is with my step father Pharaoh Seth, he got to her before we could, Alec is the one who failed to get to her, something she isn't too proud of," she said.

Alec looked down at the ground she was ashamed then blurted, "It not my fault it was the baby, that is the reason I couldn't get to Tea," she said but then stopped, for she realized what she said.

Kaiba's eyes widen, "Baby what baby?" Alec went red, she gave a nervous laugh then biting her finger like a little school girl, "he, he," she said. Seto glared at the now red and nervous Alec. "Alec, what baby?" he asked again.

Lady Kist let out a sigh, "Alec I think now is a good time to tell him since we came from the pool which confirmed it this morning," she said.

Alec looked at the ground, "I am going to be, I mean I am … um," Seto took his hand and placed it under her chin to make Alec look up at him; she paused then spoke, "pregnant," he finished for her with a small smile.

Seto saw the worry in Alec's eyes; this was not the place for her to be pregnant, or the time of 5000 years in the past. "Alec," he said, as she hugged him hard, Alec was scared.

Seto took his arms around Alec, "Seto I am sorry, I have to tell you that I won't be going back to our time," she said. Seto let go of Alec, "What? No Alec," he said.

Alec looked at the ground, "Seto I am…" Alec could not say it the words were too much. "She is going to die here, Seto, and it won't be because of the baby," said Kara walking up to them a little closer. "What how who when?" Seto frantically asked waiting to know.

Alec looked up at him, "In a few days, by stab wounds and, and…" Alec could not finish she was now in tears again. "By my step father's hand," said Lady Kist, "I am sorry Seto Kaiba, but that is her future, now is in her hands," spoke Lady Kist as she began to walk away.

Seto was not about to let this happen, "I will stop him," he snapped. Alec grabbed Seto's arm, "No you won't, and he will kill, me because I will be protecting you," she said.

Seto's eyes widened, "Alec," he said softly. Alec looked into his eyes, he wanted it not to be true, "Seto I saw it in a vision much like the one of Kisara, I had before the earthquakes and monster attacks, and Seto our son is a seer like Kist. He been granting me the ability to see things before they happen but he will never be born to use his powers in the real world, so he is using me," she said.

Seto turned and took Alec in his arms, he was not about to lose her, not like this protecting him, he was to protect her; he had promised her some time ago. The two stayed like that until, Yugi cleared his throat. Alec looked over at her brother, "Yugi," she said, "um, I should tell you that Tea is safe for now, I know your worried about her, I am sorry I couldn't get to her before Set did, I am sorry."

Yugi wiped his tears on his sleeve, "it not that Alec, it just I don't want to lose you, just as bad as Kaiba right now, it's kind of weird but I kind of share his feeling, I am your brother and he is your husband. I don't want to lose you either," he said.

Nephi walked up, "It is time, for all of you to come inside the meal is ready, Alec, is something wrong?" she asked. Alec wiped her tears from her face, "No, I just happy to see my husband and brother again that's all," said Alec. Nephi smiled "I know," she said and walked away.

Seto put his arm around Alec, "I love you too much to lose you like that," he said. Alec looked up and touched his arm, "I know don't worry, when you leave here, I will be with you in some way," she smiled.

Alec then placed her hand at her side, Yugi took it, "As your brother, I am not going to lose you either, sis," he spoke. Alec smiled at her brother he may felt weak at the time but his strong side was showing through. "Thank you, both of you," Alec said turning to both Yugi and Kaiba.

They followed Nephi and Kara; Joey was leading the way, they walked inside the large house of stone. Together at that moment, Alec was not worried for she felt a change in the air.

The table was set in the way of feast everyone sat on the sides of the table. Alec sat with Seto, Joey and Yugi, while Sara sat with Nephi, Kara, and Lady Kist at the head of the table.

Lady Kist stood, "Let us give thanks to the gods for this feast, and that one day we may be free from the control of my evil stepfather Set," she said.

The women around that table cheered, Seto wondered why they would cheer for the down fall of his past form, "What is so bad about me in this time?" he asked Alec in a whisper.

Alec took his hand, "Nothing, right now, you should be concerned with just being the Seto Kaiba of our time ok," she said.

Lady Kist continued, "And let us welcomes our guests, yes I know one of them looks like Set but remember he is much more dashing then my step father," a few random females giggled at this, "I would like to welcome Seto Kaiba to our table tonight."

The women applauded, Kist continued, "I would also like to welcome Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler, as well and yes I know Yugi looks a lot like our former Pharaoh, but don't get confused, he is a little shorter the Atem," she smiled.

Some women at the table laughed, Yugi felt like dropping out of site when Alec touched his hand, "Its ok, she did this to me and Sara," she whispered.

Yugi sat back up and looked around he noticed that many of the people in the room were mostly woman, "Um Alec," he said worried. Alec looked over at him, "Hmm," she said. "Are all the members of this tribe woman?" he asked.

Alec shook her head, "No just the leaders are, many of the men died in Set's army leaving these women to fend for themselves but you see it is written that a woman along with several others will over throw the Pharaoh, someday but Kist can't lead them to it because she was brought up by Set," she said.

Lady Kist continued her speech, "And now with all introductions aside, let's eats," she clapped her hands together. Everyone began to dive into the food that was in front of him or her.

Alec was eating slowly, compared to everyone else, who were scoffing his or her food down. Kaiba was surprised that Sara was eating quickly, "Alec what is with the fast eating of these women, and I've never seen Sara eat so fast, well there was the wedding but then again, never mind why are they?"

Alec laughed, "They have to finish eating then leave for the palace; you see they have a performance for Set tonight, he is having a party celebrating his victory in one of the near by countries. Do not worry Seto, I am not going after the screw up I made trying to get Tea before Set did. I haven't really been allowed to go out for the fear it may happen again," explained Alec.

Seto was puzzled, "what happened out there?" Alec nodded, "Our unborn son sent me a vision when I was fighting Set we were in a middle of a sword fight I am fine and I never hit him. You see our son does not want me to be hurt and every time I went out on patrol, I would get dizzy and pass out because of him. That almost happen when I was battling Set, I almost fell off my horse but Sara caught me just in time. Set did not know, it was me he thought that I was man on a horse trying to kidnap Tea. I fell and the rest is history." Alec took a grape, stuck it in her mouth, and ate it.

Music began to play near the end of the feast, women pored into the room many dressed in white gowns, wearing gold around their heads, with their long black and brown hair. Yugi and Joey watched with great interest, Seto was looking at Alec who was looking at Sara.

The girl let out cries as they danced around. Kist stood up and began to dance with the other girls; Nephi followed Kist, Kara looked over at Sara, who then shrugged and stood up.

Kara and Sara joined in the dance, Alec sat there, rubbing her stomach, she did feel like dancing with the others but she stayed seated, this surprised Seto, he knew from experience that Alec was a very good dancer. Alec seemed to have her mind somewhere else at the time; Seto nudged her, "Why are they dancing?"

Alec smiled, "They do it every night, to celebrate their freedom from the control of men. However, I am married to you so I refuse to participate not to mention it is matting dance they are doing, do not worry Sara is not going to be sleeping with anyone. Well unless you count Set which is just a trick to get to Tea out, Kist is the way into the palace but Sara is the one who looks like Saran which will be easy to get to his soft side if he still has one left," explained Alec.

Seto nodded, "Yeah after losing Kisara you think he would find some one else, but, I wouldn't Alec. I would wait because no matter what your always with me," whispered Seto, he then leaned in and gave a passionate kiss to Alec, when he pulled away she smiled and took his hand.

"Come with me, Seto," said Alec, she stood up and he followed her. Sara saw them leaving the table heading for Alec's room, she nudged Kist, who stopped dancing, "Alec is going to be him all night you know that," said Sara.

Kist nodded, "Let them be Seto has only got a few days with her, till Set finds us here, then he will lose her and the baby," spoke Kist. Sara glared at her, "Is that what you really saw or is that what you just told Alec?" Sara questioned.

"Both, it wasn't her I saw taking Set's blow, it was Kaiba, taking it for Yugi, like I said, Sara, Kaiba is going to lose them both, now we better get this party out to he palace before the guards realize that we are late," spoke Kist clapping her hands to end the dance.

Sara nodded and signaled the music players, to stop and to head out to the horses. "I will make sure Yugi and Joey know where their rooms are," said Nephi, "its my turn to stay anyways, good luck Sara, make him pick you tonight, I will see all of you tomorrow."

The women left, Nephi stood there in front of Yugi and Joey who had just realized that Alec and Seto were gone. "Where are my sister and brother in law?" asked Yugi worried.

Nephi pointed to the door, "Alec went to bed like she does after every meal and he went with her, it is time for you two to get some sleep, follow me to your rooms," spoke Nephi leading them to doorway that lead deeper into the stone house.

They walked down a torched lit hallway where there were rooms every six feet; Nephi came towards the last six doors from the end of the hall, the hall had a kind of up hill to it.

"These are your rooms, Joey yours is on the right, Yugi yours is on the left, Sara's room is down the hall three doors down on the right, Alec's is three doors and the left and Tea when they bring her back, will be next to your room, Yugi. I hope you men sleep well, if you need anything then I will warn you, not many people will treat you as heads of house. I suggest that if you want something you get up and get it yourself. However, I am willing to get you men anything you like since you are not familiar with the house yet, so just come to the dinning hall where I am keeping guard. Good night Yugi, Joey," said Nephi, she walked away _'Joey looks some much like my Jono I hope they set him free soon,' t_hought Nephi.

Yugi and Joey then walked in to their rooms and went inside. Joey sighed once he was in his room "Man do I miss Mai," he muttered.

Two lamps lit, Yugi's room; both were near his bed, which much to his surprise was very soft and comfortable. The room small compared to his room back home, but he was not complaining. He laid on the bed and blew out one of the lamps, he then dim the light of the second lamp, he saw that there was some light coming from outside it shined into his room, Yugi walked up to his small window and pried out, he saw the moon, full and glowing.

Yugi thought that he was underground but he guessed that since they walked up to one of the high rock houses that he must have climbed up the mountain and his room must be on a ridge.

A knock came at his door, "who is it?" he asked. "It's your sister can I come in?" asked Alec on the other side.

"Sure," Yugi yelled back. Alec walked in, "I see you discovered how to dim your lamp, well I just came to see if Nephi gave you one of the good rooms or a bad one like Joey's?" asked Alec.

Yugi nodded, "It is smaller then the one back home but it will do, I guess Joey's room isn't as nice?" he asked. Alec laughed, "Yugi, the best rooms are on this hall just the ones here on the left have windows facing the desert, anyway I am tired and going to bed, I thought I check on you, little brother, sleep tight," said Alec. "Good night Alec," he said as he watched her shut the door.

Alec left the room leaving Yugi to his thoughts; Joey was standing in the hall, "Something wrong Joey?" Alec asked. Joey shook his head, "No, just about to say night to Yugi, you going to bed?" he asked. Alec nodded, "Yeah, night Joey," she said. "Night," he replied. Alec walked three doors down and to the left.

Alec walked into her room, Seto lay on the large bed looking at the ceiling with his shirt off and only wearing his blue pants, when Alec walked in he looked at her, "everything ok?" he asked once Alec sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, just that I am a little worried, about something," answered Alec. Seto sat up on his elbows, "Want to talk about it?" Alec turned and faced him, "Seto, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yes! I am your husband after all," he replied. "No more questions tonight, Ok," requested Alec. Seto reached up and kissed Alec, "ok then," he said. Alec reached over, blew out the lamp, and laid next to Seto as he moved closer to her. Seto held Alec in a tight and loving embrace, "I love you," he said in to her ear as he was holding her close to him.

Alec rolled to her side, her white dress was soon, on the floor, and Seto's pants soon joined the dress. As they lay there staring into eyes in the small moon light of the room, Alec moved closer to him, Seto took his hand and moved Alec's hair from her face, it was now behind her ear.

He stared into her eyes, which he could now see in the moon light. Alec moved forward and gave Seto a very long and passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled her against his body, they were both still on their sides, and pressed into her side. Alec soon pulled away, she felt something, in her abdomen jolt, she felt the rush of another vision about to erupt, but she fought it, she didn't want to see it not now, not when she is about to share a passionate moment with the one she loves most and had been longing for, for the past few months.

Seto felt Alec shiftiness and jerk away, "Alec," he spoke, as she turned away. Seto sat up, move behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulders, "Alec," he said softly. Alec turned and faced him, he could see she was crying, he knew without even asking, he had, had another vision.

"Alec, want to tell me about it?" he asked. Alec moved and hugged Seto around the neck, he rapped his arms around her, "You won't lose me, I promise," she said. Seto looked down at her, "Alec I will always be here for you no matter what," he said. Alec looked up at him, "Seto, the vision I saw was you alone, and our son was sad and depressed, like you. I don't want to leave both of you."

Seto felt a pain in his side, something was about to happen to him, and he squinted now. The images flashed through his head, as they did back when he thought Alec was dead back when he and the others fought Saran.

Seto saw a gravestone, Alec was standing with a little boy next to her, she was crying, the boy said something, "Alec no crying, you said Uncle Seto will always be with you," he spoke.

Seto looked down, at the grave; it had his name on it, _WHAT_ he thought. He looked closer; Mokuba grave was next to his, then Yugi, Tea, Joey Serenity, Duke, and Yamu.

A little girl walked up, "Auntie Alec is it time to go yet?" Seto recognized the girl it was Melissa, Odeon then stepped into the light. "Alec comes on it's going to rain soon and it doesn't help if you just stand in the rain," he said.

Alec turned and faced Odeon, "Take the kids, I have to say good bye to everyone still," she said. Melissa and the boy took hands, "Don't worry Luke, Auntie will be fine," said the Melissa.

Seto realized that he and everyone else were not dead it was Alec, Luke, Melissa, and Odeon that were dead. Alec then touched the grave with Seto's name on it, a window appeared, and Seto saw he was sitting on a couch with a boy asleep on his chest. Seto saw the resemblance of Alec in the boy, shoulder length blue hair, red bangs, tall, and strong.

Seto could not believe it, his son the one that Alec would die giving birth too was right there in the vision. Seto looked at the Alec who was looking at the gravestone window, "Goodnight Seto and Andy, I love you both, even though I can't be with you right now," she said. The Seto in the window looked out at the raining cold night, "Goodnight Alec," he whispered.

Seto felt himself pulled back, the next thing he knew was he was on the dirt floor; Alec was looking at him, "You saw it too huh?" Seto shook his head, "What was that?" Alec helped him off the floor and the both wrapped themselves in the sheets, "That was one of your son's visions; I guess you have the gift too or he was able to send it to you," said Alec.

Seto shook his head, "Alec, I think he is scared of losing you, I know that you and I are going to make it back to our time before he is born," said Seto. Alec looked at Seto, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Seto moved, "In the vision it was the future, I was on the couch watching TV with our son, that is how I know, and you said his name," he said.

Alec stared into Seto's eyes, "I said his name?" she questioned. Seto placed his hand on her shoulder, "You named him Andy," said Seto. Alec looked down at her stomach, "I guess Andy, that is a good name for our son," said Alec.

Seto smiled, "Alec, I broke the future that Isis saw once, because I believed in making my own destiny. I have changed a lot since then, but I do not believe in a stone future, I think it is our son telling you his fears because he appeared to be around the age of five," said Seto.

Alec thought for a moment, "I guess, but Kist visions, have never been wrong, I die in a few days saving you," she said. Seto shook his head, "Alec, I don't believe in her visions but our son's, make a whole lot more sense," said Seto. Alec looked at the ground, "I am scared of death, Seto," she said "I never told you that, but I fear it each and everyday." Seto took Alec's hand in his, "You don't need to be, because you're never alone," he said.

The two then kissed, Alec hugged Seto, "I know I don't have to be scared but I think that is our son taking over me," she said beginning to cry. Seto pulled Alec away to look at her face, "Alec for once our son should listen to his mother," taking a look at her stomach and talked to it, "Hey Andy, give your mother a break, it me and her tonight, if you don't like it go to sleep," said Seto in a quiet yet strict tone.

Alec giggled at how childish Seto was acting, in a way it was kind of a turn on for her. Alec then felt her stomach come to a rest, it did not tug any more nor did it make her feel tired; Seto was breathing on it now to calm Alec down. Alec looked down at him, "I think he knows that his father knows best," she said to him.

**(Oh, I forgot to mention there are a few more lemons in this story sorry but they are short)**

Alec moved to be at eye level with Seto, they stared into each other's eyes. Seto kissed her lips, gently, he then began to work his way down, her neck. Alec removed the sheet that wrapped around her; he then laid her on her back, he was on top of her. Seto then moved his kisses back towards her face; Alec took her legs and wrapped them around Seto's lower waist.

He got the clue she was waiting for him, he then made his move, he placed himself in her and thrusted into her hard. Alec let out a surprised moan of pleasure, a little louder then he was expecting her too. Seto went at her repeatedly; they were staring into each other's eyes as their bodies met. Seto kissed her hard and she kissed back with equal force, to what he was giving her in her lower half.

Seto let out a moan of passion as he thrusted into her again. The motion of his thrusts were like the ocean waves again hitting a beach in a storm, Alec lets out a little squeal as he slowed his motions, she grinned at him, he know she is about to turn the tide, and she did, so they switch positions just as she was to ride Seto.

**(Ok end of Lemons)**

Alec felt something stop her suddenly. Seto looked up at her he saw something was wrong. Alec moved off the bed, Seto sat up, he still had his hard on, but figured that is would past soon he was worried about what Alec senses, she sensed something was wrong.

Seto got off the bed, took one of the sheets, and wrapped it around Alec's shoulders, "Hey, you ok?" he asked. Alec looked out the small window; she could see that the tribe leaders and Sara were coming back.

Alec turned to Seto, "I just have a bad feeling that's all," she said. Seto took his arms and wrapped them around Alec, "I can feel it too," he said. Alec turned and gave Seto a soft kiss, "I have to get dressed and find out what happened; you should get some sleep I will be back soon," she said.

Seto nodded, and gave Alec a light kiss on the forehead, "I will come with you, no point for me to go to sleep now, I will just wake up when you get back," he said.

Alec smiled, "You need to stay here, I have to go to the meeting of the leaders I will be back soon," she said. Alec then reached down and gave him a tight squeeze on his private part, this aroused him, "hey," he said with grin.

Alec laughed, "I will finish with you the minute, I get back, just think of what I can do to you until then," she grinned slipping on her dress. Seto smiled and let Alec, go Seto took the sheet and wrapped himself up in it "Your torture some times," he muttered. Alec left the room, while Seto sat on the bed, thinking about the vision his son gave him, before he and Alec went at it.

Alec walked down the hall to the dinning room where Nephi was sitting; "done already?" she asked, smirking at Alec. Alec glared at Nephi, "What is that suppose to mean?" asked Alec.

Nephi laughed, "Come on Alec I heard you in there," said Nephi. Alec eyed widen, if Nephi heard then that meant Yugi and Joey heard too, Alec went red. Nephi laughed, "Relax, you weren't that loud, I was walking to my room and I passed your door."

Alec let out a sigh of relief, Nephi laughed again. Kara walked into the room, "So what is so funny?" Alec turned, "How did it go?" asked Alec changing the subject quickly.

Kara did not say anything she stormed off to the direction of her room; Alec raised an eyebrow, "Not so well I take it," answered Alec. Nephi smirked, "Come on you know she has a thing for Set," spoke Nephi, Alec let out a small laugh.

Lady Kist walked in with Sara and Tea, a few of the leaders of the woman factions were with her, "Alec aren't you suppose to be with Kaiba right now?" asked Kist.

Alec turned towards Kist, "I was, but I had a bad feeling, something happened out there," answered Alec. Lady Kist nodded, "Yes, Tea here and is or I should say was set to marry my step father," said Kist in a worried voice.

Alec eyes widen, "WHAT!" Kist nodded, "I know this isn't good," said Kist. Sara was looking at Alec, "So why are you making that husband of yours wait for you? Get your ass to bed, and smack his bottom," snapped Sara playfully.

Alec laughed, "I already did, but I got a bad feeling and Lady Kist just confirmed it," she snapped. Sara glared at Alec, "That isn't the only thing bothering you at the moment, is it dear sister," snapped Sara.

Alec nodded, "No it isn't, and Seto had a vision just before I got into bed with him," she said. Lady Kist, Sara, Tea, and a few others mouths dropped.

Alec explained that she just kissed Seto and the vision of her dying came to her but just after hers came, Seto had one as well a different one though from her own. "I see," said Lady Kist, once Alec finished, "This is interesting, either your son sent it to him or he is a seer like your son which would explain why your son is one as well," explained Kist.

Sara then interjected, "Um, Alec has been the one to see the future; I should know she had a vision, before when she was 12 and stabbed by my uncle, that she would jump into a pool of lava, but she changed it when she married Seto," said Sara, Alec nodded in agreement.

Lady Kist let out a sighed, "Then Seto must be a seer as well, just different then you, for your power comes right now from your son, which makes him strong. Alec I would go to bed if I were you. You look like your about to pass out, we will discuss this in the morning and I won't mention it in front of Kaiba," said Kist.

Alec smiled, and moved towards the hall, when she looked at Tea, "Tea, why don't I show you your room, it next to Yugi's," she said.

Tea that had been frowning and looking at the floor almost the whole time, she then looked up "Yugi is here?" she asked happily. Alec nodded and jerked her head in the direction of the hall. Tea ran to Alec and the two went down the hall.

Sara looked at Kist, "I think it is time we told Alec the truth, that it isn't going to be just her, but Seto and her that get hurt," she said. Lady Kist nodded, "I agree we will speak about it in the morning, Sara," she said.

The other women soon left, Nephi, Sara, and Kist stood in the room. Nephi soon left heading for her own bed; Sara followed to her own room, and Lady Kist walked towards the hall but then turned and headed towards another hallway covered by a near by banner.

Lady Kist walked down the hall and stood in front of a pool of water, "Show me the vision which Seto saw," she commanded the pool.

The pool went from clear to black; it showed Seto vision, every bit of it and even his reaction to it after wards. "I see," said Kist, "The boy in Alec's womb is strong for only being a few months old, this is impressive, Alec must have great power that she inherited from Kisara, but her son is extremely strong yet he isn't born yet," said Kist.

A figure walked into the shadows behind Kist, "I see that you are thinking about the boy's power even though he isn't even born yet or will be born," said the figure.

Kist turned, "What are you doing here Saran?" Saran stepped into the light, "I came here to discuss our agreement, and Seto Kaiba has arrived now it is time for him to die along with Alec and that brat of kid in her womb," she said in a harsh tone.

Kist turned, "I will not be the one that kills Seto Kaiba, you know that, it will be Set's hand that ends his life as for Alec as well, her future is set with the birth of her son, who will be brought up by Yugi, as Set did for me with Atem as my father," spoke Kist.

Saran walked up close to Kist, placing a knife near her back. "Are you sure about that!" she said.

Kist looked at the pool, "The boy will find you no matter what time you're in and kill you, I have seen it. Alec's son will win in the end with or without his parents," snapped Kist.

Saran released Kist, "You're as pathetic as your mother," she said, pushing Kist towards the pool. "Tirana was a fool to die protecting you," she snapped. "You believe that little boy will stop me from killing his parents, I succeed with Kaiba's parents, I will not fail when it comes to talking his son from him," sneered Saran.

Kist turned and looked at Saran, "I am not afraid of you, my mother died protecting me, and you're the only person who knows, who killed her, that is the only reason I agreed to your deal was that you would help me find her murder," she snapped.

Saran laughed, "You still want revenge, don't you, yes I can fell it burn inside you, I thought Set had taught you to control that, but you were always the stubborn one when it came to that little problem," teased Saran. Kist gritted her teeth, "I will help you only if you return Yugi, Tea and Joey to their time when it comes," barked Kist.

Saran nodded, "Alright, but remember you are the one who must kill my good half of the future, so I may take her body, I will return Yugi, Tea, and Joey to their time when I see fit, I think that will be some time after Kaiba and his little wife are dead. Yes, that is when it will be, until then Kist, daughter of Pharaoh Atem and Tirana, good night," spoke Saran, who disappeared into the shadows. Kist turned back to the pool "Do I really kill Sara?" she asked to herself, "or the one that took my mother?"

The pool began to shine, Kist saw herself standing over Sara with a knife in her hand, about to stab Sara, when Alec and Seto jumped her from behind. She sees that the blade, of the knife, stabs one of them.

Yugi, Tea, Nephi, Kara, and Joey run into the room, but they are in no place of Egypt but the future, Kist sees a little boy standing next to Yugi. Kist looks hard, she sees that it Alec's son or at least it appears to be her son. Nephi and Kara pull Kist to the wall, causing her to drop the knife that was still in her hand stained with Alec's blood. The boy turned and looked at the knife he then picked it up and ran towards Kist, but stopped, Sara had a shocked look in her eyes at what the boy was doing.

A glow filled the room and then the pool went clear, Kist lowered her head, "I fail Saran but at least one thing is sure Alec will survive child birth of her son and that is an encaging thought," said Lady Kist.

She turned and walked out of the room, Kara who was standing in the shadows walked into the light, "Kist why, why sister did you make that deal with the witch?" she said to herself.

* * *

Thanks Darkstar71 for your reivew and here is the next chapter just finished it and it is the last one for the day for I am taking my friend to the story to go buy some anime mangas and DVD's.

I hope everyone reading is ejoying this story and sorry that I didn't put a better warning on the lemons, I forgot with this story there are quite a few being that I wrote this in my younger teenage years.


	7. Take not want not, she is mine

**Chapter 6**

**Take not want not, she is mine**

The sun rose over the plain into Alec and Seto's room, the two were sleeping wrapped in bed sheets again. The light from the sun was in Alec's eyes but she turned to were Seto was acting has her pillow and blocked the sun with her back. Seto awoke at her movement of position, he touched her soft hand and kissed her forehead, and she stirred but did not wake.

Seto was falling back to sleep, a knock came on the door. "Alec, Seto, it time to get out of bed," said a voice on the other side of the door. Alec opened one of her eyes, "Not now Yugi, I want to sleep, come back tomorrow!" she yelled at the door.

Seto gave a quite chuckle, Alec smiled how Yugi wouldn't have it, "Sis, I did that yesterday and the day before, you two have to come out of there some time and eat I don't want you to starve to death not to mention my nephew your carrying is probably hungry!" yelled Yugi through the door.

Alec moved to where she had a good shot of the door, "YUGI, LEAVE US ALONE!" she yelled. Alec rolled back on to Seto's chest. Yugi continued to bang on the door, "Sis, I have orders from Sara and Lady Kist not to leave until you two are out of bed and come to the dinning hall, and I am hungry come on!" yelled Yugi again.

Alec looked back at the door, "Then you're going to be there all day, Seto and I are resting after a very LONG night," she spoke. Seto could not help it but chuckle a little louder; he and Alec did not do anything that night, but sleep and cuddle.

Yugi leaned against the door, "Fine I will wait a few minutes, but you two better be dressed when I get in there," he said. Alec laughed, Seto smirked, "Yugi, come on, Any day now Alec is going to die do you really want to be the one who drags her out of bed on the day she is going to die and face my wraith!" yelled Seto from where he lay.

Yugi was silent, any mention of Alec's impending death would make him tear up, but he was not falling for it this time, Seto had used this excuse the day before and a few days before that, Kist had confirmed to him that Alec would not die the day, which he pulled her out of bed.

"Not working this time Kaiba," he said in a 'told you so tone.' Seto scoffed, "I guess he has been talking with Kist again," said Seto with a sigh. Alec nodded while Seto sat up, "Ok were getting out of bed, hold your horses ok!" he yelled at the door.

Alec lay in the bed watching Seto get dressed; he refused to dress in Egyptian attire, which was a type of lone cloth or skirt. Alec then got up, took her white dress off the floor, and threw it over her head. Alec turned and kissed Seto, "I guess breakfast a waits," she said. Seto smiled at her, "but I had desert already," he spoke quietly.

Seto took Alec in his arms, "I love you," he said. Alec looked at his eyes, "it won't happen today Blue Eyes," she said. Alec reached up and kissed Kaiba on the lips the two were enjoying their tender kisses, until Yugi started to bang on the door again.

"Alec, Kaiba, hurry up I am hungry!" yelled Yugi. Alec and Seto rolled their eyes, "When is your brother going to grow up?" Seto asked "I thought he was better then this."

Alec laughed, "I don't know he is your brother in law. I won't worry about it he just wants to get out of his Egyptian attire and back to his real clothes which he can't wear to the table," explained Alec.

Seto laughed, he had, had a full argument with Sara a few days ago about his clothes, he was too proud to neither dress like Set nor walk around as him. Alec let go of Kaiba and walked over to the door and opened it, Yugi stood there in his white and blue skirt, wearing two gold arm bands, "About time, love birds," said Sara who was standing next to Yugi with her arms crossed.

Alec, Kaiba, Sara, and Yugi walked to the dinning hall, Lady Kist had already said the blessing and everyone in the room was eating. Alec sat next to Yugi and Seto, while Sara took her spot next to Kist, Kara, and Nephi.

Kist laughed once Sara sat down "About time you got those two out of bed," she said to Sara. Sara glared at Kist, "You try pulling to people that stayed up all night and let us see how you fair," snapped Sara.

Nephi and Kara laughed, Sara glared at them, "That goes for you two as well," she snapped. Nephi and Kara stopped laughing, "Well look who is on PMS this morning," said Kara.

Sara looked over at Alec and Seto who were slowly eating and let out a sigh, to be honest she wasn't upset at her sister and brother in law but a the fact she was missing her side of the family. Kist knew what Sara was thinking, "You miss Odeon and your daughter; don't you?" she asked. Sara nodded, "I miss them, and I wish that I could see them even for just a moment," said Sara sighing.

Kist stood up, "Sara, come with me, I think is time you looked at the pool with me." Sara followed Kist down a hall to the pool, Alec watched her sister leave with Kist, "I think Sara is missing Odeon and Melissa again," she said to Seto.

He nodded, "Yeah every time we are together some where she is watching with a jealous look in her eyes. Kind of what you had that day you saw Melissa playing with Odeon at the diner."

Alec nodded, "I was a wreck then remember?" she asked. Seto smiled, "But soon you we'll have our son and you will live though child birth; I just have a feeling that you will. Alec, I don't trust Kist, you know that," said Seto.

Alec nodded; recently Kist had been acting strange since Tea came to live with them at the tribe. They all finished dinner and the housekeepers came to pick up the dishes.

Tea and Yugi soon left the table holding hands and walked out the door to the stone city out side the house, Alec and Seto soon joined them. The four had been spending the past few weeks in Egypt and every morning after breakfast or sometime in the afternoon before nightfall, they would walk around the city.

Today something seemed different, many of the women would be working on their houses, but none was doing so, the four soon found out why, imperial guards were standing in front of them. They soon the four surrounded and spears pointing at each of their necks.

"Well if it isn't the Pharaoh's future wife who disappeared two weeks ago," said the head guard. "Pharaoh Set, I think you better see this," he yelled. Pharaoh Set walked out of the crowd of guards; he was exactly like Kaiba, except he was fully dress in Egyptian attire of blue, much like his old mage outfit.

"So this is impressive, to see," he said looking at Yugi, "so the incarnation of my predecessor is here in this time." Alec glared, he was about to move to his incarnation of Kaiba, "Not bad, I don't look much different then now in 5000 years," he said then moving to Tea, which he looked into her eyes, "I see that you were telling the truth after all," he said finally he came to Alec.

For moment, he almost said 'Kisara' but slowly he grinned, "I don't need to say anything to you, I think I have an idea of who you're supposed to be, my dead lover Kisara," he sneered.

Alec glared at him to prove that she was not Kisara in fact that her figure said it all, "I am not scared of you Set," spat Alec. Set let out a laugh, "However, a little feistier then I would have expected," then he looked at her stomach, "And of course with child," looking at Kaiba, "Yours obviously." Alec snarled she would have started to kick Set's ass, but there was a spear pointed at her neck.

Pharaoh Set walked back over to Kaiba, "So you're her husband, I bet she is going to have some strong offspring, to bad for you, I know her future won't be with you," he said.

Set looked at the guard near Alec, who removed his spear, grabbed her arm hard, and pulled her over to Pharaoh Set. Alec was struggling, but Set stepped closer to Kaiba putting a knife to his neck, "I won't fight, if I were you," said Set pushing the knife closer to Kaiba's neck.

Alec looked and saw the knife at her husband's neck. Alec stopped struggling and walked over to Set, "Good girl," he smirked. "SET!" said a voice, Kist, Sara, Nephi, and Kara, stepped forward from behind a house.

"Let her go!" Sara snapped. Set raised an eyebrow, "Well if it isn't my little step daughter and her band of woman. I was wondering where you had taken my fiancée but I think I will take this one that looks like Kisara instead," he said.

Kist stepped forward but Set still had the knife on Kaiba's neck and turned him to show her, "I don't think so, my daughter," he said. Alec was about ready to jump on Set but she was holding back she did not want Kaiba to die, she needed him alive to raise their child, which she was carrying.

Alec was then marched over to Pharaoh Set's horse, the guard holding her, ordered her to sit on the front of the saddle; Alec did so, she was not going to jump off, and she knew if she did, Set would kill Kaiba. The horse brought close to Pharaoh Seth whom soon jumped on to it; he then held the knife to Alec's neck.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid now my step daughter, like try to follow me, or rescue this one. I know you will try, being aware that you are banished from my palace from now on, you and your little tribe mates too, and another thing, I know of your deal with Saran, so I would be advised that I also know your mother's killer, it was Saran, Kist!"

Kist went red with anger she did not believe it. Pharaoh Set laughed, "What didn't you figure it out why do think that she wants Sara dead, because I was the one, who sent her to the shadow realm, after she tried to over throw me, just after Kisara died, and now I am going to Kisara back with her incarnation right here," he laughed fiendishly.

Alec looked at Kaiba without moving her head, to do something, but he did not move, he looked at her on that horse, with worry in his eyes for both her and their unborn child. Kist moved forward again, Set held the knife closer to Alec's neck, "I don't think so, Kist," threatened Set.

Kist looked at Kaiba then at her stepfather. "Set, why? You said that I could do what ever I want with my life why are you doing this?" she asked. Set smiled, "because Kist, I want what is mine and at this moment she is sitting in front of me, I am taking her to be my queen and if you don't like it, then tough, by the way say good bye to your friends, and that little incarnation of Atem," smirked Set.

"NOOOO," yelled Kist who ran forward, Kaiba knew that Set wanted Alec alive so he kick the guard off him, Kara jumped on the guard that was holding Tea; Nephi jumped on the one that was guarding Yugi.

"Seto," Alec yelled, as Set turned the horse to ride away. "Alec!" Seto cried. The guards then swarmed in to stop, Kaiba and the others from getting to Pharaoh Set, who was now ridding full gallop out of the cavern.

Everyone and now Joey who jumped a guard from behind fought the guards off until they retreated. Seto kicked the ground for he knew Alec was gone. "Alec," he said falling to his knees, he knew that it my not have been today, but he knew that she was going to die soon.

Kist ran up beside him, "Kaiba, we will get her back some how," she said. Kaiba was giving up hope, "NO, Kist, he has her and if I go after them, Alec will die trying to save me remember the vision she had," said Seto.

Kist turned, "Seto, I lied to her, I told her that it would be her dying but it wasn't it was you and her; you were protecting her and the sword got you both," said Kist looking at the ground, "forgive me for not telling you?" she asked.

Seto look up, "WHAT!" said Seto as he stood up, "Kist you're telling me that Alec and I die, how long have, you known this?" he barked. Kist looked at Sara, who was now next to her, "I have known since you got here a few weeks ago. Seto, Alec knows too, that why she changed her attitude after your first night, I had Kist tell her the truth," she said.

Seto was puzzled, "But the visions she and I had?" Sara shook her head, "Alec was seeing happen through your eyes. Kaiba she was seeing your death thinking it was her own when really it was both of you," she said.

Kaiba mounted a near by horse, "I am going after her, and I am not going to let that bastard, keep her away from me," he said. Kist looked at the ground, "Kaiba if you go after him, you will die as well as Alec," warned Kist.

Seto looked at her, "So what I am going to lose Alec to child birth of my son, Kist I am not about to burry her, she will have to do it to me first," he said. Kist looked up, "Then before you do that maybe it time I show you something. Look he isn't going to hurt her, it is going to take him some time before Set lets his guard down before we can get in there to save her, Kaiba," said Kist. Seto jumped off the horse "then show me quick, because I am in no mood to be stalled in saving my wife."

Kist leads him back to the house down the hidden pool, "Show me Alec and Pharaoh Seto right now!" The pool became black in the center Kaiba saw Set and Alec on a horse ridding, the hand the knife in it sheath, and he was galloping at full speed toward the palace. "You see, she is fine," said Kist "Show Alec at child birth with Kaiba's son."

The pool then showed them; Alec in labor, Seto was at her side, Yugi was in the waiting room with Tea, Tristan, Joey and Salomon (Yugi's and Alec's Grandfather). Seto was holding Alec's hand as she pushed out the baby; she was trying to stay awake while giving birth, then Alec passed out as they removed the baby from her womb.

Seto looked worried as they handed him his son, Alec opened her eyes, and looked at the two. Seto looked at Alec, who was awake, he handed her the baby boy. She held their child in her arms, she smiled and was about to pass out again, but she stayed awake and smiled.

Kaiba was watching this he was happy to see that she was alive after the birth of their son. "Kist is this real?" he asked. "Yes, Kaiba it is, that is to happen but only if you don't go after her right now and if you do you and her will die, tonight," she said.

Seto did not know what to do, he put his hands on his face "Then what am I suppose to do sit here and watch Set take her as his own?" asked Seto his emotions twirling. Kist spoke to the pool, "Show me Pharaoh Set's plan for Alec."

The pool glowed red, it showed Alec on his bed the two were going at it, Alec had a knife to her neck, she was being raped by Set. Alec appeared to be back to normal as if she did not have the baby in her womb anymore. Kaiba grew anger when he saw the wedding service and guards were holding him with a knife to his own neck. Seto saw himself lying on the ground, Alec crying over him, he was dead with a knife cut to the neck.

Kaiba turned away, he didn't want to see how he died, yet then turned back to see Alec was kissing him, when Set ran behind her to stab her then he took the hit, this was what Alec saw through his eyes.

"Kist, that is enough, I don't want to see anymore, so Alec is going to survive the birth of our son, but Set is going to rape her and force her to marry him at the cost of my life. I can't sit by as her husband and let my past self do that to her!" yelled Seto.

Kist looked at the pool, "I know, Kaiba, there is nothing stopping you, but be warned there are many guards around the palace, I will go with you I know you don't trust me but I should go because I know the palace better then anyone here," said Kist.

Kaiba looked at her, "NO I am going alone," he said. "Like hell you are, I am going too, and Sister; don't fight with me on this," said Kara walking into the room. Kist stood back in shook, "Kara no, I will not allow you to put yourself in danger again. It was bad enough that you went with us a few weeks ago to get, Tea but this is ridiculous," said Kist worried.

"I know the palace, heck I was born their, some as you, someone has to stop my father, I am going to do it, I won't let him rape the future incarnation of my mother," said Kara. Seto saw the resemblance of Kisara in Kara, and the mix of Pharaoh Set. Kara's brown hair, her blue eyes, and pale skin color, Seto thought how could he have never noticed before but then moved his mind back on saving Alec figuring that he would think about it later.

Kist looked at the ground, "If that is the way you want it, then I can't stop you, you, once said it long ago, it is your destiny to over throw our father I guess that you should do it, be careful, my step sister," she said.

A voice rang out of the pool, "I am here as well, for both of you," it said.

(I put the name of Tea's past form name as Tirana in a previous chapter when it should have been Thema, which means Queen; I forgot to make the change in that past chapter)

Kaiba, Kara and Kist looked into the pool, Thema was looking back at them "TEA!" said Kaiba shocked. Thema then appeared in a 3D form standing next to her was Kisara looking some what like Alec, "Kaiba, please look after both of our daughters," Kisara said. Seto scratched his head, "Kara and Kist are your kids?" he asked.

Kisara, pointed to Kara, "Yes, Set had a real daughter once, one he still doesn't know about please make him see it is her," she said. Thema pointed to Kist, "And my daughter's father was Atem which is Yugi's half in the millennium puzzle please watch out for them and here these are for you," said Kisara, handing Seto the millennium shield and sword.

"What are these for, I can't take them," Seto said at first not believing them however after you spend a few weeks in ancient Egypt then you learn to accept a few things. "Please take them, Set sees that sword then he will not attack you, and Alec will be spared. The shield will protect you as well," said Thema, Kaiba took the items, "Thank you," he said.

The three left for the horses, Tea and Yugi decided to stay, they figured if there were too many people going then it would be harder to get to the palace. Nearly night fall now, Seto, Kara, Sara, Nephi and Kist rod off together on horse as fast as, they could towards the palace, in the capital city where they would face Pharaoh Set.

* * *

WOW alot happened in this one, hope you all liked it, well I have to go now dinner time and tomorrow another chapter YAY 


	8. The Ass Kicking Destiny

Ok I am going to try and get chapter 8 done by today if not tomorrow, reivew responses will be next chapter**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 **

**The Ass kicking Destiny**

Kaiba, Nephi, Sara, Kist and Kara rod on their horses as fast they could, they came to the palace by nightfall. Kaiba held the millennium sword in his hand; he could not believe that he was holding that item again after almost two years. The four were able to get inside the palace, Sara and Kist took out the guards while Nephi and Kara acted as lookouts.

They came to a place were the guards were on patrol, "Great, Set has batched up the guards, here we aren't going to be able to get through this way," whispered Sara. Kara then pulled out a book in which she kept in her pouch, "This might take care of them," she said. Sara and the others looked at her, "Where did you get that?" asked Kist.

Kara smiled, "I got it from you real mother, Kist, and she thought I might come in handy some day," she said. Kist glared, Kara found the immobilize spell, she said the words in the book.

The guards were not moving, but completely immobilized that they could not speak either. The five moved as quickly as they could to the door, which was normally Pharaoh's secret chamber. Kaiba placed his ear on the door, but he could not hear anything.

He looked at the sword, "Why in the world did your mother give me this I will never know," he said to Kara. Kist looked at him, "Kaiba, Alec told me that you had a vision once right?" said Kist. Seto nodded, Kist then explained, "Concentrate hard try and use the sword to find Alec, if she was connected to it in the future then it will be connected to her here in the past," said Kist.

Seto did not believe it but it would not hurt to try, what did he have to lose now, he closed his eyes and pointed the sword towards the door "come you," he muttered. He then quickly turned around he did not know what was happening but the sword was pulling him, "I think it has something, it is pulling me this way," he said.

The four girls followed Kaiba, to a secret chamber, Kist did not even know about it; they could hear voices inside, Set being one of them. "Alec, you're now Kisara, you aren't with child," said Pharaoh Set.

The group listened as they all hid in the shadows of the stairway leading to the secret chamber. Alec was standing in a trance, Pharaoh Set moving his hands over her face, but nothing was happening. Set asked her a question, "Who are you?" he asked. Alec replied, "I am Alec," she smiled at him.

Set angered by this, "If only I had my millennium rod still this would be a hell of a lot easier," he yelled. Alec smirked, "Your plan to turn me into Kisara won't work," snapped Alec; she had broken the trace when she answered the question.

"Kaiba will come for me, and you will not get Kisara's sprit in my body no matter how hard you try," snapped Alec full of determination. Set glared at her, "I doubt that, it has become harder for you to break my trance over you each time, I have cast it in to you," he smirked at her.

Alec raised her eyebrow, "I am still breaking it, every time you asked me that question, you are a weak ass Pharaoh," she said while grinning. Kaiba smiled, he was glad that Alec was able to resist Set's magic, and mock him at the same time.

"We will see who is stronger, when I have this at your neck," said Set holding his knife at Alec's neck. Alec did not move nor did she blink, "you think losing my life is what scares me, the only reason I didn't kick your butt back in the cave was because of my friend's and family were held at spear point," said Alec with a snap at him.

Set smiled, "You know, I could send the guards to kill all of them if you don't submit to me," he smirked. Set removed the knife, "I know what I want, and right now it is Kisara, which is in a way is you," he sneered.

Alec blinked, "Get over it, she is gone your not getting her back not in this time period any ways. Grow up like the rest of us," she snapped with anger.

Set looked at Alec's face, "We will see about that," he said. Set took his hand and put it on Alec face; he then kissed her, Alec then went back into a trance. Kaiba grew enraged, he knew what was going to happen next, "how about this time I leave the questions behind," said to him self moving around the chamber.

Set then placed the knife in the sheath and looked up at the trance Alec. "I just have to be with you one night to make my other self-jealous to the point of attacking me and then you will be mine," said Pharaoh Set, as he took Alec's head and kissed her again, this time Alec's eyes closed as if she was enjoying it.

Alec was so far into the trance she could see straight was Kaiba or his evil half that was in the past, they kissed the same to her and her mind was clouded. Kaiba gripped the millennium sword hard; Kist could see it as Kaiba was about to move from his spot, "Kaiba! Now isn't the time to get jealous that is what he wants," she said.

Seto loosened his grip, he could not believe he was watching this; he wanted to be where Pharaoh Set stood, holding and kissing Alec, that was his wife, Alexandra Kaiba, not Kisara or what ever her name was in this time.

Set let go of Alec's head and from her now opened eyes, she was still in the trance. The sky blue sapphire eyes of hers were glaze over by a dark sky blue color. Set looked at her, "you may appear to be Kisara, and you kiss like her too, so gentle yet waiting like an animal to be set lose again," he said.

Alec in the trance was hearing his words; she tried to respond but her arm just could not move she had no control over her body.

Kist looked at Kara who spoke, "I hate him even if he is my father," she cursed. Kist took her stepsister's hand, "Hey when this is over, he will pay got it, I am your family remember that," Kist said to Kara, who nodded.

Sara remembered her and Alec once had that bond of sister hood like that they seemed too had grown apart over the last year from the distance, before Melissa was born and the accident.

Nephi who was next to Kaiba, saw the anger and the sadness in his eyes, "Kaiba, don't worry she is fighting him with everything she has, I can feel it," she said. Kaiba turned to Nephi, "I want her back, Nephi, even if she is in a trance. I want to kill that bustard, to save her but if I am to change what I saw she won't live through child birth," he sighed.

Set moved Alec's face away from his; he looked into her eyes, and laid her on the bed that was behind her. Alec's white gown that she was not wearing that was made of silk and gold bands around her waist lay on the bed like soft milk.

Kaiba could not take it anymore, he had to something he could watch this act happen, he moved but Sara grabbed him, "If you do it now he will know where we are, Kaiba stay down," she snapped at him.

Kaiba knew what was about to happen Set was about to rape Alec and he was not about to stand for it. "Sorry Sara but he has to pay, I am not about to let him do this to her, Alec is mine and not his got it, that kid she has is mine, and I am not about to let him take them both away," he said.

Set was about to remove Alec's dress when Kaiba stepped out of the shadows, "SET!" he yelled, "Take your hands off my wife, you son of a bitch," snapped Seto.

Set turned looking at Kaiba, moving away from the trance Alec on the bed, "Well, well, if it's isn't Seto Kaiba. I know that you are me, come on, share with your former self what you're feeling because I already know," taunted Set.

Kaiba looked at him, "I am nothing like you, and I don't go stealing my future away. I do not threaten my families' lives, I do not take over other counties, but I do take over corporations but I still let them govern themselves, but they pay me to do it. Anyways as I said to you before I are nothing like you!" he snapped.

Set laughed, "Like me? Kaiba, take a good look in a mirror; you are me, ha, ha, ha at least in a sense, I do look at you. You were once a feared duelist but now you're a weak little man, I very disappointed in you Seto Kaiba, look what soon to be fatherhood has made you become," he laughed.

Kaiba, pulled out the millennium sword, "You think I am so weak not to get this, in my hands," he said holding the sword. Set looked at the sword his mouth began to tremble, "That's, that is the…" Kaiba grinned at the stuttering Set. "That's right this is the millennium sword the same one that killed your beloved Kisara, who was trying to save you from Saran; who you let live until she killed Kist's mother, Thema," spoke Seto with a fire that burned with in him.

Pharaoh Set walked over to Alec, "Then if you are going to pull a weapon I have my own," he pulled Alec off the bed, he held a knife to her neck, "I will kill her if I have to!" threaten Set.

Kaiba could read his bluff, "You do that then we both lose," pointed out Kaiba with a laugh. Set knew the Kaiba was smarter then he looked, "Fine," he said tossing Alec to the bed, "I will fight you for her."

Kist, Kara, Sara, and Nephi stayed in the shadows and walked around the chamber to Alec when they did they tried to wake her from the trance.

Pharaoh Set pulled out his sword, Kaiba held the millennium sword in hand. The two men walked in a circle, "Come on Kaiba I know you don't know how to wield a sword," said Set, as he swung his sword at Kaiba. Seto countered, "I practice with Alec back when we were kids, and I am pretty good with a blade," he smirked at his past form.

The two men began to fight one another, Pharaoh Set swung Kaiba countered, Kaiba swung Set countered, and it went like that for several moments. Sara yelled, "Kaiba, hurry up we can't wake Alec," she said.

Set swung, Kaiba countered, "Kara, Kist, Sara, Nephi get her out of here, now," barked Kaiba, "I will handle the ASSHOLE" he snapped. Set turned and faced the four girls as they were pulling Alec out of the room. "NO!" he yelled at them, just as Seto swung and he was force to counter pushing Seto away from him.

Kara and Kist looked at each other; they pulled their swords out as Set ran towards them pushing Kaiba out of the way. Kaiba ran after him, "OH No you don't," he countered when Set swung at Kist, "Kist, Kara get Alec out now I will hold him," snapped Kaiba.

Set smiled, "You and what army?" he took his hands and made a sharp whistle three guards ran down the stairs. Nephi pulled out her sword, Sara was now the only one holding the dazed Alec. Nephi, Kara, and Kist began to fight the guards, Sara dragged her trance sister up the stairs, and Pharaoh Set and Kaiba were still fighting.

Another guard met Sara on the stairs, she pulled out her sword but she could not hold Alec and fight at the same time, "Nephi, Kist, Kara, I have just hit a problem up here!" she yelled.

The guard ran towards her, but Alec was too heavy to keep from falling down the stairs, Sara braced herself, a pot was broken on the back of the guards head, Tea and Yugi, and Atem in his own body, stood in the doorway.

"Need a hand?" asked Yugi offering a hand. Sara was happy to see them. "Come on, help me Tea," snapped Sara as she tossed Atem her sword, "You know how to fight with one of these don't you?" she asked once she got to the top of the stairs.

Yugi nodded and took a few practice swipes with the sword "I think I can come up with a few tricks," he said. Sara and Tea took Alec's arms and placed them on their shoulders, "Let's go," said Sara. Atem smirked and pulled out his sword, "I may be here temporarily but what the heck they all think I am dead," he said with a small smile.

The four began to move for the exit, Nephi, Kara, Kist and Kaiba fighting Set came running up the stairs seconds later.

A group of guards blocked Yugi, Atem, Tea and Sara's path, Alec was still in the trance. They tried to run another way but found blocked by more guards. "Kara we have a small problem over here," said Sara.

Kara turned she saw that Tea, Yugi, and Sara were surround, Atem was a little busy with a few guys and had seemed to be pushed into another room where he started to do some major ass kicking.

Kara jumped up and over the guards and began fighting one at a time Yugi was taking swings as well with his sword he wondered where he got the talent from, but then again he was a little too busy to think about it.

The guards were all of a sudden on the floor motion less, Kara looked up, Kist was holding the spell book, "Thought you might need a hand," she smiled, Nephi joined her and the two ran to join up with Tea, Yugi, Kara, Sara, and the trance Alec.

Pharaoh Set and Kaiba still fighting, that was until Kaiba laid in a good kick to Pharaoh Set making him hit the back wall hard. Kaiba took the sword and placed it in the sheath, "Now who so the weak one?" he asked, he then ran over to the gang, he took Alec in his arms.

Alec was still in the trance, "Alec wake up it me Seto, your husband come on wake up," he said shaking her. Alec still having a blank look in her eyes she did not move nor respond to him.

More guards rushed out, Kaiba pulled Alec away from the fighting trying to get her to blink. He then thought of a way, he took her head in his hands and kissed her hard and passionate. Alec began to see the difference between, Set's kisses, which were of lust, as for Kaiba's kisses they were passionate, slow, and full of love for her something just then clicked in her brain.

Alec felt her self-waking; she blinked and saw Seto was kissing; her she kissed back confirming that she was now awake. Seto knew that Alec was awake when she moved her arms to embrace him, they pulled apart, and Seto looked into Alec's eyes, "Seto," she said softly, "I knew you come."

Alec touched Seto's face to make sure she was not dreaming still. Kaiba then kissed her again, "I told you I wouldn't lose you," he said; Alec smiled and the two kissed again.

The two parted again when suddenly, "AH," screamed Kaiba. Set stood, over him with his dagger in Seto's leg. Seto pushed Alec away, she fell on the ground, she then thought of the vision, and she realized that Kaiba was the one that was going to die not her that night. "SETO!" she screamed in panic catching the attention of everyone.

The fighting, which was going on in the background, stopped, they looked at Set, Kaiba, and Alec. Alec scream had grabbed the attention of the guards along with everyone else.

Kaiba fell to his knees Alec took him in her arms, "NO SETO!" she cried holding him up. Set pulled out his knife from Kaiba's leg, and went for the back. Alec held him tight; she knew the next blow to him would kill her husband. Alec kissed Seto and pressing her self against him holding him as close as she could.

Set pulled out his sword, he knew he was about to win; he thrusted his sword into Kaiba back, Kaiba let out a scream as the sword pieced his back and stomach, Alec was holding herself so close to Kaiba that the blade struck her too "AHHHHH," she and Kaiba screamed.

Set pulled the sword out, drenched in Alec and Kaiba's blood, Kaiba fell on to Alec, who fell on to her back. Yugi and Sara at the same time yelled "NO, ALEC, KAIBA!" Pharaoh Set fell back on his knees; he could not believe what he just did.

Sara, Kara, Nephi, Yugi, Tea, Kara, and Kist ran to the fallen couple. Sara rolled Seto off Alec, both covered in blood. Alec was having trouble breathing; she was coughing up blood along with her bloody stomach, which the sword had also hit the womb, which held her son was in; she was going to lose another one. Kaiba half pasted out, he took Alec hand when he realized that she was dying with him.

Yugi tried to sit Alec up so she won't choke on her own blood anymore but it was no use, Sara, Nephi, Kara, and Kist, ripped parts of their out fits to bandage the wounds, of Alec and Seto, it wasn't working.

Set was in against the wall just realizing what he did, "NO!" he cried, "By Ra what have I done?" he said looking at his hands. Alec and Seto were dying, and there was nothing anyone could do about it not Sara, Kist, Kara, Yugi, Atem, Tea nor Nephi.

A roar of a dragon came from out side, blue eyes white dragon was flying in the air, it landed on the balcony, and turned into Kisara, who ran over to Alec and Seto, "OH no this wasn't suppose to happen," she said.

Alec let out a small laugh, "Well Kisara it is about time you showed up, I guess this is it," said Alec as she then coughed up more blood. Seto was falling into the darkness of death at least he knew that he would not be alone for long, he knew at least Alec would be with him. Seto's eyes closed and Alec's eyes did so too, they both felt that their pain would pass soon and they would be both dead.

Seto then felt something strange like he was being pulled back, his eyes half open to see Sara over him with a pissed look in her eyes, "Seto can you hear me?" she asked, "Kaiba say something for Ra sake."

Seto shook his head, "Yeah, Sara I hear you, would you shut up," he said as he sitting up and saw that they were still in Egypt, but he was in bed back at the stone house, Alec was nowhere in site.

"What happened?" he asked feeling a slight pain in his stomach and head. Sara let out a sigh, "Kisara and Atem is what happened," she said. Seto looked at her funny, "Kisara and Atem? How did they reappear here?" asked a confused Kaiba, he soon knew a little giggle gave it away, a little girl about a year old was by the door, "Uncle up yet?" she asked.

Seto looked at Melissa, who stood in the doorway. Seto noticed that his shirt was missing, "Sara where is my shirt?" he snapped also noticing the bandages around his ribs.

Melissa walked in holding a pink colored under shirt that was all Kaiba needed to know. Sara laughed, "That's what happened to your shirt, Seto," she said.

Seto shook his head, "Great!" he then looked at his abs, which were wrapped in bandages, "Wait a minute, where is my mortal wound I thought for a minute there I was dead," he said.

Melissa laughed, "Uncle, dragon lady save you and …" Sara placed her hand over Melissa's mouth. "Now sweetie let Mommy tell him since she is the one taking care of him and he asked me," said Sara.

Seto grinned, "Actually Sara I was talking to your kid," he joked. Sara scoffed, "Well then I will tell you anyways, Odeon, Isis, Marik and Tristan showed up with Kisara and Atem, Kisara saved your life just as you were dead for a minute, and well when they all got here, Atem went to the palace with Yugi and Tea, and Kisara stayed here for a while, then well everything happened."

Seto looked at Sara, "Alec is she?" the door then opened a woman stood there with badges around her ribs wearing a two-piece out fit. "Seto, you're awake," she said. Seto looked to where he could get a good look at her, "Alec your ok," he said.

Yugi and Tea were standing behind her, Sara looked at them "I thought we agreed that Alec was to stay in bed, until she was well enough to get out on her own." Yugi shrugged, "Sara you try to hold down a determined woman, and we'll see how long you last, not to mention I have something else to do," he said hugging Tea.

Sara laughed, Alec jumped on to the bed and landed next to Seto, she gave a yelp in pain when she hit her ribs but she kissed Seto soon after. Seto look his wife over from head to toe, "Alec, I thought you for a moment you were dead like me," he said in relief to see her alive.

Alec laughed, "I was just lucky you didn't break more of my ribs Seto Kaiba, when you fell on me," she said smiling at him. Seto took Alec in his arms, "I just glad that you're ok," he then kissed her softly on the lips. Alec kissed him back, Sara laughed while Melissa went "ewe" Tea and Yugi walked into the room.

Nephi, Kist, and Odeon walked in behind Yugi and Tea, "How is our little patients doing?" asked Nephi. Alec looked up at him, "Come on Nephi, I am not that little," she said.

Everyone laughed, even Seto, which was something Alec and no one else had heard him do in quite some time. "So this is where everyone is," said Kisara walking in to the doorway.

Alec moved off the bed, "Hey Kisara, Seto is awake, now," she said. Kisara nodded, a pair of arms went around Kisara's waist and she let out a small scream in surprise, "SET!" she screamed.

Pharaoh Set had Kisara around the waist, kissing her neck she let out little squeals of pleasure and surprise, "Not now Seth," she said hitting him on the head to stop kissing her neck. Set fell to the ground, "I couldn't help it ok," he snapped. Atem walked up, "You haven't changed in 16 years, the same old horny, Seth that I left in charge of my empire," he said.

Set looked at Atem, "Shut up you, you're not my predecessor, you're just his sprit with a new body," he snapped. Kisara grabbed Set and stared to his him, "would you stop fighting or else nothing for you tonight," she joked. Set rolled his eyes and started to make out with Kisara in the doorway, Atem walked away.

Alec laughed, "Don't you two ever stop, gosh, Seto and I know when to call it a day," she said looking at Seto. Kisara laughed while moving her head to dodge a few kisses from Set, "Nope, you should know that by now," she laughed.

Alec glared, "Yeah I do, you two kept me up half the night after I woke up," she said while rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed again, Alec looked at Seto who was laughing the loudest, and Alec looked down at her ribs and gave them a gentle rub with her hand.

Sara stopped laughing, "Alec I know it is hard to accept the fact your not having a baby but at least your alive." Everyone at that moment stopped laughing Kaiba eyes widened, "Alec, did you lose the baby again?" he asked slowly.

Alec turned and faced Seto after she looked at her sister for support, "Yes I did, but there is some good news, Kisara wasn't just able to heal my wounds," she paused, "Seto, she healed everything that the car accident damaged, I can have a baby and everything will be fine," she said with the smile on her face.

Seto jumped up and hugged Alec, "That's great, Alec." Alec then gave a small squeal as Seto was hugging her little too hard, he let her go "ouch," said Alec but she decided not to make it loud enough for Seto to hear.

"Where is Kara, I haven't seen her yet?" asked Seto. Alec and everyone looked down, "Kara is well," said Alec pausing for a minute then looking at Kisara. "Kara is dead, Kisara was alive again and Set and she could have another baby, which in honor of her there going to name their baby after her, Kisara is already pregnant again," Alec said while, Kisara gave a nod.

Pharaoh Set rubbed Kisara's stomach, "Yep." Alec looked at them and smiled, "Seto you and I have been unconscious for a few weeks, so a lot happened while you were out," said Sara. Kisara has married Set and well, there expecting kind of, as Sara and Odeon were just after they were married.

Kisara explained that Odeon, Isis, Marik, and Tristan found a way to open the portal back to the past using the sword and a few other millennium items. They then sent the Millennium Sword, that Sara had found back to the past to help Kaiba battle Set.

The sword came back in time Kisara awoken and released from the blue eyes dragon from the temple in the cavern. As for Atem, well he was there the whole time except Yugi had to put the puzzle together to do so, it was in a secret room that he and Tea found while waiting for everyone to get back from the rescue of Alec.

Yugi found the box and put Atem's puzzle back together except he actually got a body. Yugi was then told that the funny part was he would have to break the puzzle again so that way he can put it back together when he was 16.

**_(Sighs) (I did not originally have Atem in this part of the story in fact I do not think I put him anywhere in it until I edited it a few days ago. Forgive the bad explanations I was 18 when I wrote this and did not know much about the show then so forgive the mistakes I tired to correct them but then the story just does not flow if it is not)_**

Isis, Marik, Odeon jumped in to portal, then out of nowhere Melissa jumped in too; Tristan almost got left behind again, until he jumped just as it closed.

The group stayed in Seto's room for a while talking about how Set apologized for putting Alec in a trance, and kissing her so many time in front of Kaiba. Set explained that he did not really know what he was doing because he was still trying to get over Kisara's death but now that he had her back, he was pretty much, back to normal and not evil.

(For some reason I feel that explanation sucked)

Alec forgave Set, she could understand, she at one time thought that she lost Seto forever when they were fighting a few years ago. The group around nightfall, which was about four hours after Seto, woke up left the room. Seto moved back into Alec's room that night, even though they told everyone they were taking a night apart he couldn't help but be sneaky and went to Alec's room where she lay.

When Seto woke the next morning Alec was next to him, Alec wrapped in a sheet, and her badges were around her ribs like his own. Seto kissed Alec's forehead head; the two had a good night's rest together one they were glad to have. Alec moved too where her head rested on Seto's chest, and her hands on his abdomen and chest.

Alec did not wake when Seto moved to kiss her head; she was in a deep sleep that she could ever be in for a woman that had been through so much. Seto was drifting to sleep again, he found himself in a dark room, a boy stood in front of him, and much like the one, he saw in the vision of him watching TV with his son. "Hi Seto," said the boy.

Seto looked at him, "I guess you not expected for some time then since you were lost again," he said to the boy. The boy nodded, "Yeah caught that didn't you don't worry, I won't be around for a while," said the boy. Seto smiled, "So when will Alec be having you?" he asked.

The boy smiled, "Well, Alec will be having a baby girl first then I will come along some time after," said the boy, who gave a small laugh. Seto was shocked he wanted a son first but he could not be fussy, Alec was going to have both a boy and a girl someday, that was an encouraging thought.

"Alec is getting a visit from my sister, so I better let you two go, don't worry in a while you will see me again along with my sister too. We used the sword to see you two in this time back when you cared about Mom. Dad, I can tell you really did love her once, from the look on your face now. It's hard to think that you two will one day hate each other, well I have to go now; you will not be seeing me again until I am born," said the boy.

Seto smirked at the boy, "I will see you around then son," he said puzzled that he would ever stop loving Alec. The boy nodded, "Yeah Dad, I have to go now, say hi to Mom for me bye now." The boy left and Seto woke up, Alec was looking up at him, "I take it you saw our son," she said.

Seto nodded, "Yeah you see our daughter?" he asked. Alec nodded, "yeah, she looked like Kara," she said. Seto smiled and kissed Alec, "I think you're going to be a great mother some day," he said.

Alec nodded, "Yeah and you're going to be a great dad, and at least that is what your daughter says," said Alec. Seto smiled, and held Alec close to him in a loving embrace.

A few hours later Alec and Seto got up and got dressed, Seto put on at last Egyptian attire, which he looked rather sexy in, Alec's opinion, Alec put on one of the white dresses she was given; the two left for breakfast, soon after.

At breakfast, Yugi sat with Tea, Joey sat with Alec and Kaiba, and Sara sat with Odeon and Melissa. Kist ate her meal slowly she looked at Nephi who was watching Seto and Alec.

"Nephi are you ok?" asked Kist. Nephi turned, "No, just that I am going to miss having this many people at his table every morning that's all," she sighed. Kist smiled, "yeah I know, but still they have their own time to get back to, don't worry you won't miss them, you have there past counter parts," she said.

Nephi looked at the ground, "but Jono won't be back to me, he is gone, Kist I miss him," she sighed.

_**(Small note in Part one of this story, I had changed Jono's name to Jabari which means brave, just a note that Jono is Joey's past form, I just got lazy to put in the new name. I realized that I had a chapter with it already as Jono so why got though all that you know who I am talking about anyways)**_

A pair of hands went over Nephi's eyes, "Are you sure I am gone," said a voice much like Joey's own. Nephi turned, Jono stood behind her, "Jon, it is you, it's really you," she said.

Joey looked from across the table, he saw Jono, who looked a lot like himself, he elbow Alec, "Who's that guy?"

Alec swallowed her bread that she had been chewing on, "That's Jono, Nephi's boyfriend, well sort of, up to the point where Set had thrown him in the dungeon for disagreeing with him. I guess Set let him out finally," she said.

Joey looked at Alec, "they seem happy to see each other," he sighed. Alec nodded, "Nephi thought that he was dead he had been locked up for five years," said Alec.

Joey was watching the two now make out at the table; Joey thought about how much Nephi looked like Mai and he wished that was he was with Mai at that moment; he had not seen her in a while.

Alec let out a small sigh, as she sat at the table, she could not eat any more food, and her ribs were starting to hurt again. Seto saw this right away, "you ok?" he asked. Alec shook her head, "I need to see something, excuse me Seto," she said and left the table.

Kist saw that Alec was heading for the hall, which the pool was located she thought to investigate. Alec came up to the pool and looked to see if anyone else was there in the room, she then told the pool what she wanted to see, "Show me and my baby for the first time," she said softly. Kist was in the doorway watching, Alec did not check behind her long enough.

The pool went black and Alec saw her self-pushing to get the baby out, covered in sweat. Seto was at her side, the doctors telling her to give one final push, Alec did with all she had. The doctor held up the baby, Alec was panting to catch her breath, but was about to pass out, Seto was handed the baby and handed it to Alec who was now awake and watching him. Alec watching the pool, let a tear fall down her face, she was happy that she was going to be having a baby of her own finally after all that time.

Kist walked up next to her, "I see that you're looking at your future again," she said causing Alec to jump. "Kist, I didn't realize that you were here," she said. Kist let out a small laugh, "I saw you leave, Alec, why are you crying, I thought seeing your baby in your arms, like that, and wouldn't it make you happy."

Alec wiped the tears from her face, "I am not sad, Kist, I really happy actually, just that," she paused, "I don't know if that is a boy or a girl baby." Kist smiled, "You think my mother made this pool so that we could know every detail of what is to come," smirked Kist.

Alec shook her head, "I guess not." Kist smiled, "Alec, the future can always change, Set was suppose to rape you but Kaiba stepped in, he didn't want to stand by and watch that happen to you, I guess he loves you very much."

Alec looked at Kist, "I know you and I saw it before he even got here," she said to the Lady of the house.

Kist looked at the pool; it had changed, two children running with a kite, and Alec and Seto holding each other in their arms, watching the kids play, Yugi and Tea were there next to them, all were smiling.

"Alec looks in to the pool," spoke Kist softly. Alec looked, "One of those children is mine?" asked Alec. "Why not both?" said Seto who was standing behind the two woman.

Alec turned, "Seto," she said in surprise. He looked at the pool, "Alec do you really believe this thing, come on, you know that you and I make our own destiny, now like a few weeks ago you and I were supposed to be dead remember," he said.

Alec looked at the pool, "We did," she said with a small laugh. Kist smiled, "Alec there is something I need to tell you, I made a deal with Saran, to fine my mother's killer, and Set said it was her, but I thought I should tell you when you get back to your time you're going to be murdered," she said.

Alec looked at Kist, "By whom?" Kist looked down at the pool, "By me, my deal with Saran is that I am to kill Sara but you try to stop me, so I accidentally stab you instead while we are struggling," Kist admitted with regret.

Alec held Kist by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Kist we have to stop Saran from having you, kill my sister or me," snapped Alec. Kist looked down, "I can't, help you in this Alec, she is in my head, and it is like she can take over me at anytime," said Kist sounding worried.

Alec looked down, "Kist the millennium shield it is what Saran is trapped in, correct?" Alec turned to Seto, "Seto you still have that shield right, we are going to set up a trap for that bitch," snapped Alec.

Kist looked up after nodding to Alec's question, "Alec, what are you skimming?" Alec looked at her, "I can't tell you, but let's say this that Saran is going to be the one to pay for setting this all up," she snapped. Alec grabbed Seto's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Kist stood there, "I am sorry, sorry ever making a deal with that pain in the ass," she said. The water in the pool began to form a figure, "Yeah, you beat your butt your story, Sister," said the figure.

Kist looked up, "Kara, you are in the pool but how?" Kara smiled, "yeah, I am here, with your mother, as Kisara's replacement since she is now with a body now," said Kara.

Kist nodded, "Yeah Set, and her are married and expecting now, anyways, what should I do about this thing with Saran?" she asked.

Kara shook here head, "I can't help you with that but I can keep your daughter who is the real person who stabs Alec in the future, from killing her." Kist looked, "My daughter?" Kara nodded, "Yes, your daughter 5000 years from now, she is you in their time, you, and myself in the future are the ones who open the gate way to transport them back through time, but since I am dead I can't really help, but there is one other that can send them home."

Kist looked at her stepsister, "WHO?" snapped Kist. Kara spoke, "The child of Sara and Odeon, she is the key to unlocking the gate way she helped you the first time without even knowing it. Odeon was adopted into the Ishtar clan little does he knows that his mother is from our tribe and the High Mage bloodline. Look sis, I can't stay much longer but he is the one who still has some part of the blood line of us, in his veins that can open the gate way," she said. Kara then turned into water and fell back into the pool. Kist thought, '_Ok then so how do I help my future self?'_

The pool reacted, a vision of Alec meeting Kist in the future as they all arrived back to there time. Alec handed her the sword and the pool shifted as if years had pasted.

Alec was unconscious on the floor, the future Kist was about to stab Sara, when a little boy opened a door to the room, Alec was then awake suddenly and jumped on the future Kist, which then she stabbed Alec for it. Alec lay dying on the floor when the boy ran over to her, and placed, his hands over the wound, a light showed, and Alec was ok suddenly.

The boy looked at the future Kist, "mother how could you?" the future Kist, looked, at the boy, "I am sorry, John I couldn't help myself, but I don't ah," she screamed suddenly.

The future Kist screamed in pain and became Saran, "So it was my son along that could heal others, well that won't be much longer," she sneered. Alec got up, and punched Saran then taking the millennium sword that hung on the wall and placing it near her neck, "Let Kirsten go, you snake, or else," snapped Alec.

Saran grinned, "Or else what you kill me?" snapped Saran from the future Kist known as Kristen. Alec grinned, "Actually I have something better," she said. Johnny walked up and placed his hands on Saran, "NO!" she screamed.

The girl fell to the ground, the boy hugging her, "Mom," he said. Kirsten looked up, "Johnny, she's gone," she said then looking at Alec "How did you know that it wasn't me that tried to do this?" she asked.

Alec smiled, "You past self, Lady Kist told me this was going to happen so I made sure I was ready, your son saved you not me," explained Alec. Kirsten hugged the boy close, "Thank John," John hugged his mom tight.

Two children ran in the room a blue haired boy around the age of 10 and an older brown haired girl about in her teens, "Mom is it over? Is Saran really gone?" asked the boy.

Alec looked at the blue haired boy, "Yes she is gone forever now and good reddens," she said. "So my mom is free from her spell, too?" asked the teenage girl. Alec nodded, "Melissa, go see your mom, and find out for yourself," she said. The teenage girl ran from the room, Mai and Kara followed her just seconds after she left.

The boy ran to Alec, and hugged her; "Does this mean that Dad will come back?" he asked. Alec smiled, "Yep, he better, I miss him," she said.

They looked over by the door, which Yugi, Tea and Joey stood by. Seto walked in behind them, Alec put her son down, and he ran, jumped up and hugged Seto with all she had.

The future, Mai, and Kara, applauded when they came back from following Melissa to see if Sara was all right, "Well it time we go, now, John," said Kirsten to John who then turned to Alec. "Thank you Alec for helping my mom," said the boy.

Alec smiled at the boy, "Your welcome, you had the power to help her along, it was your love for her that defeated Saran, who was hate and jealousy," she said.

John nodded, and then walked back over to the three women, "Well we better leave," he said. A flash of light filled the room and the pool went dark, Kist stood watching, and smiled, "Saran you lose in the future and past has said so." Kist walked out of the room, the pool turned, red and bubbled. Kara appeared on the surface, "I hope Alec's plan works," she said "or we are all doomed."

The light from the sun penetrated the room which Seto was sleeping Alec his beloved wife fast asleep next to him. Seto looked down at Alec he saw the badges around her ribs they had been there for almost a month now. Seto had been up all night thinking about what Alec told him, of how they were going to kill Saran for the last time, to put an end to her terror and power.

Seto moved to lay his head on the pillow; Alec moved a little but did not wake. Seto decided it was time to get up, he moved Alec gently so that he wouldn't wake her for she looked to be enjoying her dreams. Seto put on his pants and left the room he then preceded to the dinning hall, where Nephi was setting out the food, she did not notice, he was in the room until she set down the bread.

"Kaiba you're up early, something wrong?" Nephi asked. Seto shook his head and headed for the small town out side of the house. Nephi scratched her head in confusion, "Wonder what is going through his head right now?" she surged and continued setting the table.

Inside the cavern town, Seto did not see any point of staying inside, and then walked out to the entrance where Sara was keeping guard. "Sara isn't your shift for guarding supposed to have ended an hour ago?" said a young girl with brown hair and a rude sound in her voice.

Sara turned to face the girl, "I am guarding right now Karenna, and if you have a problem then I can leave right now and lower our defenses," she snapped. Seto let out a laugh, "Sara what are you still doing up, shouldn't you be with your poor excuse of a husband?"

Sara turned towards Seto, "Aren't you suppose to be with my sister making my nephew or niece?" snapped Sara at him. Karenna turned and took her position on a part of a near by rock on the wall that was at the entrance of the cavern.

Seto was a little insulted by Sara comment, "Sara, why do you say that, it's like you never wanted your sister to marry me in the first place and yet you told me that after one of her brutal beating from Gosaburo she yelled my name."

Sara let out a sigh, "Sorry Seto just that, Odeon and I got into a fight last night. You see, he wants us to have another baby, ok, I want to wait and well you know; Melissa is getting older even for a 2 year old she is quite intelligent. She is already reading books, and Egyptian scrolls, she says she wants to be a tomb keeper like her uncle Marik once was, but I refused to let her anyways they have a new way of life now."

Seto smiled, "And you were fighting with Odeon about this why?" Sara looked at her brother in law, "Kaiba, I want her to see the world, get to find herself, I want her too…" Sara stopped she had been practicing this speech but now she just could not say it,

"I want Melissa to leave me and Odeon to find life outside of Egypt, to be with you or Alec," blurted out Sara. Seto almost fell down at the sound of those words, "Sara, are you saying that you want Melissa your only daughter to come and live with Alec and me, just because you want her to get out of Egypt, if I recall you're the one who didn't want to move out of there."

Sara gave a little nod with her head yes as if no to let Karenna know what she was saying.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know maybe you should talk with Alec about this instead of me; I mean Sara this is your daughter we're talking about are you really willing to have her be sent away?" asked Seto.

Sara nodded, "Seto, you and Alec have tried so hard to have a baby and I am not asking that Melissa live with you for the rest of her life. I am just saying when she is about 5 or 6 years old that she stays with you two for a while, just a year nothing more then that," she said calmly.

Seto did not know, what he really wanted to do was knock some since into Sara who was talking non-sense about just sending her daughter away. "Sara, Melissa is a bright girl, and she is very young, look, I think I know what your problem is, your afraid of being a good mother to her. I have to admit, I was the same way I was scared when I first found out Alec was pregnant the first time. I also think you don't want to another child with Odeon right."

Sara looked at Seto, "What do you mean I am scared?" she snapped. Seto laughed, "Come on Sara I have known you for a while now, before Odeon and Melissa showed up here. You were happy being the warrior woman, but you are a mother, and now you are worried that Melissa will be the scared type that you were once was as a child. I know I seen the way you take care of her; telling me that you want her to see the world by staying with me and Alec, is just telling me that you want to run from your responsibilities."

Sara turned her back to Seto, "I…I…," she said. Seto walked up to Sara, "Look, I think what I can do, as your brother in law, is to tell you that you need to look at what is best for Melissa, but sending her away isn't it, you know that, you grew up with out a mom or dad like me. Sara just stop being afraid of being a mother and grow up."

Sara turned to Seto, "You know I think I now understand what Alec sees in you," she said. Seto starred into Sara's eyes "what?"

Sara smiled, "That my sister can see that you contain wisdom and great knowledge, Seto I see that you may act tough in front of a lot of people but I can see now why my sister loves you," said Sara smiling, and walked away leaving Seto with his thoughts.

Sara looked up at Karenna, "Ok you can take my post I am…" she looks at Seto, "…I am going to go spend some time with my daughter and husband," said Sara, walking into the cave.

Alec passed her at the entrance, "Alec," she said, "You got a great guy over there," she said. Alec smiled, "I know Sara, and I heard what he said to you. I'm here if you need me," she said hugging her sister. Sara walked into the cavern, Alec walked out to Seto who was standing in the sun light, letting the wind blow his hair into his face.

Alec hugged Seto around the waist, which took him by surprise, "Huh," he said turning to see Alec holding him. "Gold for you thoughts Seto?" asked Alec with a smirk on her face. He smiled at Alec, "Just thinking when Saran is captured and destroyed and we get back home, what do you say we put off the baby thing for a while till your ready."

Alec moved in front of Seto and kissed him, "Seto, I promised you a child even if it kills me, so when we get back, you and I are going to need some time alone, how does a real honeymoon sound? I am not talking about a tent in Egypt this time," she said. Seto smiled and kissed Alec back. "I think I would need a vacation after living in ancient Egypt for a few months sounds pretty good to me," he said.

Alec smiled, the two held hands as they walked back inside the cavern Karenna was watching, she smiled as Alec and Seto pasted, she then whispered to herself, "Now I understand, why you loved him so much mom, don't worry I will make sure you don't lose him," she said.


	9. The Downfall

_I am going to put my reponses up in the next chapter I want to get the next chapter, but I will get to them don't worry even if I have to do them at the end of the story**  
**I will talk to my reivewers like I always do just today I seem to be in edit mood and want to get it done, also I have a movie to get to tonight so I will be trying get chapter 9 up before I have to go._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

**The Downfall  
**

A few days pasted and everything was set into place, they were going to stage Sara to be alone with Kist with everyone busy with their own thing the only person that did not know was Kist herself.

Sara was to help Kist clear the tables after dinner; Alec and Seto were to act as they were going to bed, along with everyone else acting to go to bed. Kist was to call out Saran when she was to kill Sara, but Alec had given her the millennium shield to place under her clothes, to block the attack.

Everything was going according to plan until everyone was gone, Kist was moving plates into the pans, to go taken to the kitchen Sara tried to help, but Kist refused and just ordered Sara to go to bed.

Sara turned, "Kist," she said. Kist turned as Sara spoke, "Yes Sara?" she asked. Sara looked at the ground, "I know what Saran's doing to you, she once controlled me, thought I let you know that," she said. Sara walked towards one of the halls, Kist turned and faced Sara, "Sara, I know that you and Alec have a planned to get her out of my head, but it just that I don't want to know what it is."

Sara turned, "Then let Saran have what she wants, look I need to tell you this, I want to die, I need an excuse to get Melissa away from Odeon, look please just grab a knife and stab me with it," she said.

Kist was surprised at this, "Sara why?" Sara looked down, "I… have no other choice, but too accept what has happened to me," she said. Kist was confused, "Sara what is wrong?" Sara looked at the floor then at Kist then back at the floor, "I am sick Kist, I have cancer, Odeon, Melissa, Joey, and Yugi, they don't know about it nor Seto and Alec, I been hiding the pain."

Kist stubble almost dropping the dishes, "Sara, your ill where, please tell me?" Sara looked down at her feet again, "remember when I got here I was a little over weight," she said.

Kist nodded, "yeah so?" Sara looked at her, "That is when I found this lump and I been up all night at times fighting the pain in my sides," said Sara. Kist set the dishes down, and walked over to Sara, "So you want me to kill you have Saran take your body and then she dies from the cancer?" asked Kist.

Sara nodded, "Yep, Alec's plan was that Saran would be trapped in my body again and Yugi would send her to the shadow realm like he did a few years ago, with the help of Atem," explained Sara.

Kist walked up to Sara, with a knife in hand, "Are you sure you want me to do this." Sara nodded, "This wasn't part of the plan," said Alec to Seto in the hallway, "Something is fishy here," she said they were all out of ear range of Sara.

Kist stood in front of Sara with the knife, "Ok then," said Kist who stepped away. Kist turned into Saran, "I thought you never ask to be killed Sara," said Saran. Sara looked at Saran, "Just get it over with, Saran you want me then take me."

Alec, Seto, Odeon, Joey, Yugi, Nephi, and Melissa ran into the room. "Mommy out of way," screamed Melissa just as Saran swung. Sara looked at her daughter, who Alec grabbed to keep her from running to her mother, "No Melissa, you can't get in this," said Alec.

Sara was stabbed in the abdomen by Saran, who laughed as she thrusted it into Sara, who soon fell to the ground. Odeon was holding himself back this was really part of the plan for he knew it would happen.

Melissa grew angry and a blue glow surrounded her, "That is enough Saran; I will not let you do this to my Mother," she spoke in an older more powerful voice.

Alec let go of Melissa, Alec had seen this before, back when she was a child when she almost murdered, Yugi at the same age as Melissa was now.

Saran was laughing at the child, "What your threatening me, come on." Melissa hair began to fly through the air wildly, and walked forward. Towards Saran who was suddenly, looking as if she freighted, Karenna walked into the room, "Melissa grab the shield your mother has it."

Alec looked at Karenna who was barking orders; something about that girl was strangely familiar to Alec, something she saw in herself a few years ago. Sara pulled out the millennium shield from under her shirt there was a punctured bag of cow blood with it, "Looks like you lose Saran," said Sara smiling; Melissa was at her mother's side.

Saran took her dagger and swung to strike but then Melissa glowed blue again this time her eyes grew sapphire blue, and a roar of a dragon heard throughout the cavern. Saran stumbled back in shook, "This can't be." Sara walked forward, "Good bye Saran forever," she said.

Sara took the millennium shield and threw it at Saran, Melissa ran up and grabbed Kist whose was body was now free. Kist lay on the floor, but as for the sprit of Saran, the millennium shield swallowed her up.

Saran screamed as she was being taken, "NOOOOOOO," Melissa was on the ground with Kist, the glow was protecting them all from the shield.

The shield spun then fell on to the floor, near Kist and Melissa. Sara let out a sigh of relief, and ran to her passed out daughter. Alec and the other soon ran over to see how Kist and Melissa were doing.

"Hey is everything all right?" said Kisara who had arrived moments later. Alec looked up "Kisara, what are you doing here?" she asked. Kisara looked down at the two-year-old child, "I am here because I felt the power of a dragon and I felt I was being called here. Was this the little girl the one who made it roar?" she asked pointing to Melissa, who was now waking up in her mother's arms.

Alec nodded, "I don't how she did it but she did," she said. Kisara smiled, "I don't think that's all she did look at the hall." Sara, Alec, Odeon, Seto, Nephi, Joey, Yugi, and a weak Melissa looked over, Kara was standing in the doorway of the hall, and Karenna was next to her.

Kist woke up, "Kara! Am I seeing things; Alec?" asked Kist. Kara shook her head, "Now Sister, do you really think I was going to be gone forever however my mother has returned to the pool, waiting to be reborn," said Kara.

Everyone looked Kisara was gone she had vanished in to thin air causing Kara to return to her normal form. Alec looked at the millennium shield, "Is Saran gone, or just trapped?" she asked.

Sara and the others looked, "We can't destroy her, not alone we need a power greater then Pharaoh Atem had in the shadow games," said Kist, "That power won't be born for some time," she said.

Sara turned her head, and took the shield in her hands, "In our time it is gone, but that doesn't mean she is gone forever. She will come out of this and take me and kill Alec," she said. Alec looked at the ground Seto took her hand, they both at that moment remembered what happened that day two years ago.

Karenna then moved forward, "not if I can help it, my best friend put an end to her in the future," spoke Karenna. Everyone looked at Karenna, "What are you talking about?" asked Kist.

Alec knew now how the girl was familiar, now, "I know you, you are you're my…" Karenna nodded, "Nice to see you again mom, I know you would figure that out," said the girl.

Alec lost her balance, and Seto caught her as she was about to faint. Sara moved closer, "Hi Aunt Sara, long time no see," said Karenna. Sara stumbled, except she did not fall. Karenna laughed at everyone's faces, she sounded like Seto when he was being cocky,

Sara turned and looked at Seto, "Yep she defiantly your kid, Seto," she said. Alec was standing now; after her fall, "Karenna, I remember now, you were the one who brought Sara and me here when we arrived, but how are you here? When you're my daughter?" asked Alec.

Karenna sighed, "The same way you did, I came back here to stop the death of my father," she said. Alec eyes widened, "What!" Karenna nodded, "When you get back to Egypt, Dad participates in a tournament, and well it not easy to say this but, something happens to him, something that causes him to die 14 years later," explained Karenna.

Alec looked at Seto," he seemed fine to me," she said. Seto scratched his head, "What happens to me?" he asked calmly, which was strange to everyone because usually he demands instead of ask.

Karenna looked at her father, "Your duel disk malfunctions causing an explosion that has you rushed to the hospital to have surgery, when you get there they say that they find pieces of shrapnel in your body that they can't remove without it killing you faster. They said you would not live more then a few months because of the bleeding. Mom used the millennium sword to heal you all she could but time went on and well you saw the birth of my siblings, and then you died when I was 12. Mom was so devastated that she almost committed suicide twice I might add. My brother and I who were the two oldest found her about to jump off the Kaiba Corp building but we grabbed her before she could do it." Alec took Seto's hand she knew that he would do something like that if it ever happened to her.

Alec looked at Karenna, "Karenna, is that your real name or did I give you a different one?" Karenna smiled, "Yeah, Karenna, was the name I chose from your journal that you kept in your room after father died," she answered.

Alec nodded, "Ok just wondering don't tell me your real name I know when the time comes I will give it to you," said Alec accepting the fact that she was going guess later. Karenna smiled and looked at Melissa, "Actually, my cousin named me," said Karenna, Melissa smiled.

Alec laughed, "Yeah considering her uncle named her." Kara walked up to Kist and Nephi, "I think it is time to send them back home." Kist and Nephi nodded Kara turned to Melissa, "Melissa, I am going to need your help, my little great grand niece," said Kara.

Melissa smiled and walked over to Kara; Kisara was standing next to Odeon but she was in ghost form for she gave Kara a body. "I guess it is time for me to return to this thing, hmm," she said holding out the sword to Odeon, he nodded.

Alec turned towards Kisara, "I take it your coming back with us since Set is over you," she asked. Kisara shook her head, "No, just that Set has another wife in mind, and besides I already, dead in this time no point in me hanging around if I can't even show my face this was his decision. I have a message for Kist thought," Kist turned and faced the ghostly Kisara, "Set apologizes for banishing you so he wants you to come back to the palace, and also that your tribe will no longer be considered a threat, consider yourselves free from his rule."

Kist smiled, "I guess I have to speak with my step father then," said Kist. Kara then elbowed her in the ribs, "We need to speak with OUR Father, you and me," said Kara, Kist nodded in agreement.

Kisara then walked up to Kara, "Look at you; you look so much like your father." Kara smiled. "I have you to thank for that," said Kara. Alec smiled and looked over towards Karenna; a small tear ran down Karenna's face. Alec moved away from Seto and over to Karenna, and hugged her future daughter, "I guess, you and me don't really get to spend much time together?" asked Alec.

Karenna looked at Alec, "No, you just keep yourself so busy not to think of Dad," said Karenna, "but you always made time for me and everyone else in the family." Alec looked over at Seto, and then back to Karenna, "He did the same thing before we were married," said Alec pointing at Seto with her head. Karenna laughed, "I never knew that, Mom," she said.

Isis, Marik, Kara, Odeon, Joey, Tea, Yugi, Seto, Melissa, Sara, Nephi, and Kist were watching the two women talk to one another. Melissa walked up to her aunt, "Auntie Alec, it time go home," she said in a baby voice.

Alec looked down at her niece, "I think your right Melissa, and it's time to go home back to our time," she said. Alec looked up at the others, "Kist thank you for everything, Kara thanks for showing me the ropes when it come to being tough, and Nephi thanks for letting me ride a horse," she said.

They all said their own good byes it was time to go home, Kara, Kist, and Nephi stood next to each other as Kisara went back into the sword that Odeon had brought from the future.

Marik, Isis, Odeon, and Sara were first up to go back to the future through the vortex. Melissa took Kara hand and the four opened a portal to the future, "You will all be back to where you last were in time, just before the earthquakes," said Kara. The four jumped through, Yugi, Tea, and Joey were up next, and they jumped through.

Alec, Seto and Melissa were that last ones left, but before they went, Karenna walked over to her future mother, "Here Alec this is for you with some advice, for you, don't let dad use that duel disk at the tournament in fact just cancel the whole thing altogether please. Um watch out for cars when you find out your pregnant again so you don't lose me or my brother. I don't want to lose another sibling like last time you were with child in the future," warned Karenna. Alec smiled, "Don't worry I am not even going to leave for work while I am pregnant again," she said.

Karenna placed a card in Alec's hand, the red eyes black dragon card "I have to tell you something, when I am about 16 don't force me to do anything, I don't want to do?" asked Karenna. Alec smiled, "I would never hold your dreams back," she said. Karenna smiled, "I know what future I am going back to now, I can see my dad at my graduation from school, thank Alec or I mean Mom," she said.

Alec smiled, "Melissa it time to go," she said. Melissa let go of Kara's hand and walked over to Alec who had hers out stretched. Melissa took her Aunt's hand and looked back at her future cousin who gave a little wave, "Don't worry you pick a good name for me, Melissa," said Karenna.

Melissa smiled, and looked at her aunt, "Come on," said Alec. Seto took Alec's other hand, the three walked through the portal.

Kist, Kara, Karenna, and Nephi stood in the large dinning room, Karenna, pulled out a little dagger from her dress, "I guess it is my turn to go, back to my time," she sighed.

Kara, Nephi, and Kist looked at Karenna, "What are you going to do with that?" asked Kist. Karenna smiled, "This is what is left of the millennium sword, it started to shrink with time, when my dad dead and it disappeared, but since he is alive, then I can go home now."

Karenna throw the dagger at the wall, it shattered, and a portal opened, "Good bye you three, Great Aunt Kara, Nephi, and Step Aunt Kist," said Karenna as she disappeared through the vortex. The three smiled and waved good-bye as Karenna walked through the portal back to her time.

Meanwhile back in the present.

Alec opened her eyes to find Seto leaning over her, "Alec can you hear me wake up," he said. Alec reached up, kissed Seto to confirm she was in fact awake Seto taken by surprise, and almost fell on her. Joey, Yugi, Tea, Odeon, Tristan, Marik, Isis, and Sara were laughing at them.

Alec and Seto parted, and looked at the laughing group, "Hey you all can look somewhere else you know," Seto barked. Alec, laughed as they both started kissing again.

Yugi, Tea, Odeon, Joey, Tristan Marik and Isis turned while Sara watched the two. Everyone seemed to look back to as to what they, appeared to be before they left no sign of any age. Alec felt for her ribs and noticed that they did not hurt anymore.

Melissa walked up, "Why you room," she said with her hands on her hips. Alec and Seto looked at her, and then at everyone else, "I think we should," said Alec. The couple stood up and looked at Melissa who was giggling. Alec dusted herself off, and looked at her niece, "Alec you silly," said Melissa.

Alec looked, at herself she then realized that she was wearing her Egyptian attire and everyone else was back in normal clothes. "Hey wait a minute this isn't right?" she said. Everyone laughed except Seto, Alec glared at everyone.

"Hey Seto," came Mokuba's voice, as he and Yamu ran up the hillside. "Hey Big brother, are you up there? Is everyone ok, I saw a huge light and then…oh." Mokuba ran up the hill and saw Seto kissing Alec again, "Alec how would you feel if I didn't compete in this tournament?" asked Seto gently touching Alec's soft face.

Alec smiled and kissed Seto, "I think I like to keep you around, for more then a few decades," she said hugging him hard, he held her in his arm just as tight as she was squeezing him.

"OKAY, did I miss something?" asked a confused Mokuba. Sara turned and faced her confused brother in law, "Mokuba, you don't want to know where we been for the last three hours," she said.

Mokuba scratched his head and looked at Alec and Seto, "your right Sara I don't want to know," he said. Everyone laughed; Alec and Seto stopped kissing and looked at Mokuba and Yamu as they went very red in the face.

The group walked back towards the camp, when they arrived, Alec walked up to Max and whispered in his ear something. Max looked at Seto who was standing by the tents as Yugi and the others were heading off to bed. Seto looked at Alec and Max, he wondered what Alec could be telling him. When she finished talking Max nodded his head and left heading for his own tent.

Alec walked back to Seto, "Well it done, I told Max that someone tampered with the duel disks and he has decided to cancel the tournament," said Alec as she walked up to her husband. "I should have just forfeited, I am mean so what if winning this tournament would declare me world champion again. I don't need it, I was champion of Duel monsters once, and since I have you, I don't need to burry myself in this game anymore," he shrugged.

Alec laughed, "Seto Kaiba I know that is a lie coming through that tongue of yours and I am not buying it. I know you love four things in this world, Mokuba, Me, Kaiba Corp and Duel m…" Alec stopped talking for Seto was kissing her.

Seto smiled when he pulled away, "I love you more this game and you know that," he said. Alec smiled and hugged Seto, "Then why do we have to stay here, why can't we just go home in the jet now?" she asked.

Seto laughed, "You want to fly that thing? I rather we recreate our honey moon and leave when Pegasus declares the tournament cancelled officially, people will think me leaving early would mean I had insider to the tournament."

Alec narrowed her eyes, "Seto Kaiba you do have an insider," she kissed him, "me." Seto smiled and took Alec in his arms so he could carry her all the way back to the tent, Alec let out a small surprise scream as he lifted her. Seto carried her off towards their tents where they slept the rest of the night away after a few moment of immanency with each other.

The sun rose on the plateau and everyone awoke for the tournament to find that Max Pegasus had cancel the tournament do to suspected tampering of duel disks and decks, also because there were certain parties threatening to dentate deadly devises on the grounds of which the tournament was being held on.

Alec and Seto already knew this and Yugi guess it had something to do with them as they were the ones who bags were packed already to go on the Ultimate Dragon Jet before sunrise. Everyone who had traveled to the tournament let out a moan of disappointment but when Seto took the stage, he shocked everyone.

"Um, I have an announcement to make, to all duelist even to the ones that I think should be never be invited to a tournament, but hey my wife did make the lists of entry of this one, example," going in to a quieter voice, "Wheeler."

Joey looked at Alec who was now red in the face, Seto continued, "Anyways, this was supposed to be the tournament that would crown me champion of Duel monsters of the world again. However I have discovered that there are things more important then that, so I have decided to retire as former world champ and let my friend and fellow duelist rival, Yugi Moto keep his title as world champion," he said.

The groups of duelist in the crowd were shocked to hear this news; Seto looked down at Alec who was standing next to the stage with Max, Sara, Mokuba, and Yamu. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Marik were in the crowd of duelist, they began to applaud for Seto.

It started with just the five of them but grew to be every duelist present. Seto wave Alec to come on to the stage, she walked up to Seto, which then the crowd cheered when Seto took Alec in his arms and kissed her. When they parted a flash went through both there minds at once.

Pharaoh Set on a balcony in front of a crowd of Egyptian citizens, the crowd was cheering like the crowd in the present. Set pulled away from the balcony, and motioned for Kist, Kara, and Nephi to step forward, with their husbands.

Nephi had Jono, (which looked like Joey) Kara had Trogon (Tristan past self), and Kist was with Malachi (Marik past form). They waved to the cheering crowd, and Set then walked over to Kist holding a tiara with the millennium eye on it, crowning her the queen of Egypt.

Set stood back as he looked at his stepdaughter with pride, "I am very proud of you," he said in her ear, Kist smiled and looked over the balcony at the crowd. Kara looked at her father for it would be the last time she would see him. Kara watched as her younger stepsister took the throne as the new queen of Egypt. They all looked behind them to see Alec, Seto, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Marik, Isis, Melissa, Odeon, and Kisara looking back at them in a ghost forms, they all had smiles on their faces and soon faded.

Seto was looking at Alec when the vision faded; Alec smiled and looked at the crowd, which was still cheering. Seto stood Alec up on her own two feet, and the two walked graceful off the stage. Gracefully meaning Alec fell on the stairs coming off the stage and Seto catching her in his arms and giving her a kiss as he held her up. The group of duelist soon departed for their tents to pack, Yugi and Tea were going to head back with the others.

Alec and Seto said their good byes to everyone and told them that they would see them in Domino. Mokuba and Yamu were on the jet before Seto and Alec could get there. The Blues Eyes Ultimate dragon jet took off with a roar, and flew towards Domino.

24 hours later

They where back home unharmed, Mokuba took Yamu home while Alec and Seto went to there home offices to begin making some returned phone calls to the media for Seto retiring from duel monsters.

When the phone calls were finished and Mokuba home, Seto gave his little brother some money and told him to go out with Yamu for the evening or go to bed. Mokuba smiled and called Yamu, asking her out of course at around eight he was out the door, in his somewhat best attire, which was his best jeans and tee shirt he had. Alec laughed as he hurried out the door, leaving her and Seto alone for a while.

The two both had at least 10 more phone calls to make when it was all done the two went down to have dinner, Alec cooked because most of the staff had been given the next three days off, because of the tournament. They ate and went to bed, nothing else happened that night Seto and Alec just went to sleep from their long flight.


	10. Alec’s Birthday Bash Part 1

Well readers and reviewers usually I would say something by now too all my reviewers but do to the exhastion my sister has put me through and the fact that I am to sleepy to write indiviual reponses, I am going to take the easy way out tonight and say THANK YOU to all REVIEWERS. Now enough of my babbling and enjoy the story there is one more chapter after this and then we have the completed PART 2 of Hidden Hearts series we are half way there.**  
**Oh and there is one more chapter after this then it's on to part 3 I hope all is keeping up with me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Alec's Birthday Bash, before the big party**

Alec awoke in the special room Seto had constructed for her and him to hide away together whenever they wanted to be alone, the room was completely sound proof, which was the reason, and Mokuba had asked it to be that in the first place.

Alec climbed out of bed it was about 3:00pm Seto and her and taken the whole day off to spend together, for it was Alec's birthday. Alec looked around the room she noticed that Seto had once again taken her closes away to another part of the mansion, one of his favorite birthday jokes.

Alec rolled her eyes, but she was ready for this time she then looked under the bed, and let out a laugh, "Seto Kaiba you fail to beat me again," she said to herself.

Alec pulled out her Egyptian Dress that she some how brought back from Egypt 5000 years ago when they timed traveled a month ago. Alec threw it over her head, it was kind of a tight fit, which was a surprise to her because she did not change her diet, yet she was putting on weight could not think why.

A knock came at the door, "Alec, you awake it's time to get ready for your party," said Seto through the door. Alec thought she should play at the fact he had her clothes, "That would be a little hard Seto considering you have taken my clothes again," she said.

Seto laughed and in a sarcastic voice, "Did I?" he asked with an evil grin on his face. Alec laughed, "I want them back Seto Kaiba." Seto opened the door; Alec hid her self behind the curtain, which hung form the bedposts, making it look like she was naked.

Seto smirked, "You want them come and get them," he said dangling her skirt in the doorway. Alec went red with fake anger, "SETO give me my clothes, and I am not walking around the mansion naked like I made you do for a few hours," she barked.

Seto smiled, "Well looks who is talking, you come in the shower with me on my birthday and then you took my clothes making me run half way around the mansion just to get them back. I think you said it best when you saw me running trying to find the key to our room, "finders keeper looser wipers,"" he said.

Alec grew redder with fake anger but then let it die, "Fine you can keep them because guess what I always have a back up plan," she said. Alec removed the curtain around her to show she was dressed, Seto jaw dropped, "Dimmitt, Alec I thought you threw that out a month ago," he whined.

Alec laughed, "Show you how much I know you Seto. You have been always eye for an eye, anyways I thought you pull a stunt like this that is why I disappeared to our room while you were sleeping, and stuck this under the bed."

Seto muttered to himself, "next year check entire room and bed for extra clothes," he said. Alec laughed, jumping off the bed and ran to Seto who took her in his arms, as she frantically kissed him.

A small group of applauses was heard in the hall, Alec stopped kissing Seto and looked to see, Mokuba with a video camera, Yugi and Joey all laughing at Seto's failed prank.

Alec smiled, "Yugi I thought you said you were going to be too busy to come to the party?" she asked looking at her brother. Yugi stopped laughing, "Yes, I am just Mokuba told me that Seto was going to be pulling a prank and well I wanted to see if he could pull it off, sadly it failed."

Alec glared at Mokuba who was still recording, "Nice glare, Alec," he said. Seto held Alec so she would not jump at him. "Seto let me at that little punk that you call a brother," screamed Alec, this was making Joey and Mokuba laughed harder.

Yugi then noticed that Alec was wearing her Egyptian dress, "Alec why are you wearing that?" he asked. Alec stopped trying to get at Mokuba, "I am wearing this do to his," she said points at Seto, "practical joke, he took my clothes and I hid this under the bed while he was asleep."

Yugi glared at Kaiba who was giving a somewhat funny grin, "What I didn't know that you three were out here," he said trying to defend himself from Yugi's glare.

Yugi's glare was not something one sees him do often because he is so nice, but the glare he was giving Kaiba was one that he had only given his opponents when they are cheating at duel monsters or disrespecting their cards. Atem's glare was nothing like the glare Yugi was giving Kaiba. "Kaiba HOW COULD YOU!" Yugi said with anger.

Alec was now struggling to get out of Seto's grip and after Mokuba again. "Yugi, if I let her go now she will kill my brother," said Seto. Alec stopped, trying to escape, "No, I won't kill him, I am just going to ring his little neck until he turns blue, let me at him." Joey laughed Mokuba was starting to become a little scared because he noticed Seto's arms were not going to be taking much more of Alec is struggling.

Alec tried to get lose again, but Seto maintained his grip, "Ok, time for you to get ready for your party lets go," said Seto putting Alec over his shoulder, Alec kicked her legs and her hands were beating his back. "Put me down Seto I have to strangle your brother," she screamed.

Seto walked by Joey so that Mokuba was out of Alec's arm reach; Yugi looked at the ground then at Mokuba, "Does this happen every year?" Mokuba shook his head, "No, Seto wanted to pull this one on Alec because what she did on his birthday," Joey turn he wanted to her the story.

Mokuba's version of Seto's last birthday.

It was a regular day at work when Alec showed up and surprised Seto by making sure all his meetings were set to be in the morning so that he could spend the day with her, it was their usual thing on birthdays.

They came back to the mansion and did you know, anyways, Seto went to take a shower and Alec joined him when they finished in the shower Alec was first out, but she took more then herself out of the bathroom.

Alec took all of Seto's clothes and towels, anyways, Seto had to run all over the house trying to find the key to Alec's and his bedroom, but Alec had the key and she had locked the door.

Seto did not know this until she yelled from the door, "Finder Keepers Loser Weepers and that would be you Seto." I came home and saw Seto with a tablecloth around his waist, I suggested to him where Alec could have hidden the extra key and I was right. Seto got into their room a few minutes later and let us just say he would get her back for it on her birthday.

End Mokuba's version

"So you see guys, that are why Seto wanted her to come out," said Mokuba ending his story. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all agreed, with what Seto prank; Yugi however did not agree that Mokuba should have brought them all into it.

The party was to start at seven but some key guest were to arrive at five so that way it would not be to boring. Alec and Seto had to throw on two parties one their birthdays one was for friends and family the other just for the press and show. Alec came down the stairs around 4:30 to greet her friends, which consisted of, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Kristen was the future Kist, the future Kara named Annie, Yugi's Grandfather, Serenity, and Yamu. Mokuba and Seto would also attend but near the end, for they had to make their tuxedos fit first which took a while.

They all assembled in the dinning room and Alec came in at 4:30pm on the dot dressed in her blue jeans and one of Seto's black shirts at this point she did not see why she should worry about clothes belonging to whom. The gang sang happy birthday to Alec and she began to open her presents. Alec received a pack of duel monster cards from Yugi and his grandfather.

Joey and Serenity, gave Alec a gift certificate to baby's R us, that was more for her baby that was if she was ever pregnant again. Tristan and Tea got her crystals that go on a light stand and when you turned them on, they would change color such as blue purple and pink. Alec thanked them for their presents and invited them all to the party tonight. The future forms of Kara, and Kist got Alec an exercise pad and free lessons at the gym.

Seto walked in the door, wearing half of his tuxedo Alec gave a laugh for he was having trouble with the suspenders. Joey mocked Seto for being smart but unable to put a simple pair of suspenders on. Alec turned and glared at Joey, "Joseph Wheeler if you want to come to the party tonight I should tell you that it is all formal wear." Joey let out a loud "ah" at the thought of him having to dress like Kaiba.

Alec laughed, "Don't worry I have to wear a dress, something you all know I don't enjoy, but do to keep the press from making me look bad, this party tonight is for them to keep them off my back." Everyone nodded; Tea looked at Alec, "Were here for you Alec." Alec smiled, "Well then the party isn't for a two hours so I will see you all then ok." Alec kissed Seto on the cheek and headed out the door.

Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Yugi and his grandfather, Annie, Christy, and Kristen all left to go to change for the party. Seto walked up stairs he could hear Mokuba struggling with his tuxedo.

Seto knocked on the door, "Mokuba are you ok in there?" a thump sound was heard along with a large ripping sound, "Um, Seto I think I need a new suit for tonight." Mokuba opened the door, his suit was skintight and Seto could see where the rip was in his trousers. Seto shook his head in displeasure, "I guess we better go and get you another one."

Mokuba shut the door to change, Seto walked to his bedroom, he knocked on the door, and Alec answered, "Seto you don't need to knock." He smiled and kissed her, "I know just wanted to make sure that you weren't naked when I step in."

Alec laughed and opened the door the rest of the way, she was wearing her towel around her "Well I am not proper, right now, if you count a towel," she said. Seto stepped in the room, and shut the door, holding Alec in his arms and kissing her the towel fell to the floor.

Alec could tell this moment between the two was not going to last long, "Seto what, is it, is something wrong?" Seto held her at arms length she picked up her towel, "I have to take Mokuba to get a new suit he ripped his tuxedo again." Alec laughed, "Then when you two get back the party would have already started, I guess I have to surprise you when you both get back," she said taking the towel.

Seto kissed Alec, "Fine, just do me a favor and drop the towel again," he asked. Alec raised an eyebrow, "Seto, I don't think now is not a good time for that, anyways I have a bath tub full of bubbles waiting for me," Alec said walking towards their large bathroom, which only had a large bathtub and sinks.

Seto put on the rest of his tuxedo on and walked out the door, Mokuba was wearing his usual street clothes, "You better be ready to change before we get back," said Seto. Mokuba nodded and ran down the stairs, Seto looked back at the bedroom door, he quickly walked back in, headed for the bathroom, he stopped at the door, and he heard Alec humming.

Alec's humming was like the sweet sound of the ocean, clam and gentle; Seto thought that if she could she would sing for a living. Seto then heard her voice; she was now singing the words to the song that he guessed she was making up.

_**I cannot help feeling this way, **_

_**I try to forget the hurtful things we say**_

_**When things are difficult **_

_**In addition, some things change **_

_**No matter what I will be the same**_

_**I thought it would be this way **_

_**You and I together forever **_

_**But that doesn't seen to be happening **_

_**Even though we are the same, **_

_**Yeah, I try as hard as I can **_

_**However, sometimes the words we say **_

_**Can take away the pain**_

_**We are the same as yesterday**_

_**Oh, I know it true**_

_**You and Me together forever **_

_**Why can't keep you here in my arms **_

_**Right where you belong**_

_**Holding you tight, my son or daughter why can't I see you tonight**_

_**(Alec's voice gets higher)**_

_**Here in my arms **_

_**When trouble calls, I sing this song**_

_**To remind me where I belong **_

_**The thought of you with me is what need **_

_**Being your father and I closer to you**_

_**Is your troubles and sorrows **_

_**Your victories and defeats**_

_**However, no matter what I will always be there**_

Alec stopped singing, Seto felt a tap on his shoulder, and Mokuba was standing next to him, "We going to go or are you going to listen to her sing?" Seto smiled and moved away from the door, Seto heard Alec sat singing again this time it was something different, she was singing the song "Take my breathe away."

Seto left the room followed by Mokuba, the two left the house and Alec came out of the bathroom and wrapped in a towel with a tape recorder in hand. She rewound the type and played back her singing the song she made up. Alec took the tape out and placed it in box that was under the bad with a pile of other tapes and got dressed for the party.


	11. Alec's Birthday Bash Part 2

**Well people this is the last chapter of this Part of Hidden Hearts so now it's on to PART 3 YAY anyways I have placed my thank yous and reponses to my reviewers at the bottom, I will see all of you at the next story which is called Hidden Hearts: Lost Heart Part 3. See you in the next part of this 4 part story, as for now Yugikid is out editing part 3 I will return in a few hours with the next part so you all don't have to wait long for it. Oh and there is a surprise at the bottom that will clue you in on the next story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Alec's Party Part 2 **(let the party begin)

Seto and Mokuba arrived just around 6:45pm and the press was setting up when the limo drove up to the mansion. The carters and decorates had come and set up balloons and other decorations mainly duel monsters of blue eyes white dragon and meteor black dragon. Seto walked in to the mansion and saw that the decorations were about the same as the outside.

Mokuba ran up the stairs to finish dressing into his new suit, Seto walked up to his own bedroom. He walked in Alec was still in the bathroom, he knocked on the door, "I am back Alec." Alec yelled through the door, "Don't come in I am not ready yet it a surprise so don't open the door Seto." Seto took his hand off the doorknob and yell to the door, "Ok I am going outside to calm the media circus, you better be at the top of the stairs by the 7:00 which is about 10 minutes from now." Alec yelled through the door, "Ok." Seto left the room wondering what his wife was up too or what had she planed.

Other guests arrived, soon the whole entry hall was full of people Seto stood at the top of the stairs and began to walk down them when he saw Yugi and Joey. Yugi was wearing a very nice black tuxedo, and Joey was wearing a gray tuxedo however, it looked old.

"Well surprised that you could find a suitable suit Wheeler," smirked Seto. Yugi grew angry at this, "Kaiba this party is not for you it is for Alec don't forget that!" Seto turned his gaze to Yugi, "I know it is for her, I spent most of this morning giving her, a birthday present."

Joey was clueless, "What did you get her Seto?" Yugi raised and eyebrow, "Joey if you were married what would your wife do for you." A light went on, inside of Joey's head, "Oh I see, Kaiba you dog, and can't give that woman a break I mean it has been a week since you two got back from your second honeymoon."

Mokuba stepped out of the hall, "May I have your attention please, tonight is my sister's in law's 24th birthday and ladies, gentlemen, press, honored guests, and friends, I give you Mrs. Alexandra Kaiba. Alec stepped out of the hall, she was wearing a slick white dress, with a long train, her blue hair pulled back in jazzed up bun, and her skin was white as snow.

Seto was looking at her; he thought she looked almost like she did back when she was 12, when he first danced with her except with a more angelic appearance to her. Joey and Yugi's mouths dropped at the site of Alec, she looked nothing like she did when they saw her two hours ago. The three men let out a simultaneous, "wow," as they waited for Alec to take Mokuba's arm and walk down the stairs.

Seto left Yugi and Joey and preceded to the bottom of the stairs, when he got there, Alec and Mokuba were waiting for him. Seto extended his elbow and Alec took it letting go of Mokuba's who then walked over to Yamu who was wearing a blue prom dress, her black hair in a braid, and her older brother Duke standing next to her.

Alec walked over to a table with some microphones for press questions, they knew that the press wanted to ask questions, Alec pointed to a news crew on the right, "You people first then I will pick out the ones I am to answer a question too next."

The female reporter spoke, "Mrs. Kaiba, I was wondering, is their any chance of their being an heir to Kaiba Corp other then your brother in law?" she asked Alec. Alec looked at Seto who just nodded his head, Alec answered, "That is currently under decision making at this point after my accident about seven months ago were it was reported that I lost my child. Kaiba and I are with holding that information at the time being," she said. Seto smiled at Alec's answer; they had plans and had already tried that same day to put into effect.

The second reporter, "Alexandra, can you tell us anything that you are planning to do now that your husband has retired from duel monsters?" what was your reaction to the news?" asked the reporter. Alec laughed, "Well one thing is for sure, um, I won't be getting Seto any more duel monster cards to improve his deck," she laughed. The entire crowd of reporters was silent, Alec laughed, "People I am kidded, Seto has always gotten his own cards, and I am glad that he has decided to retire officially, now next question."

The third reporter, "Alexandra, rumors have it that you are giving up your Vice President seat at Industrial Illusions, is this true?" he asked her. Alec laughed again, "Why do I want to quit a great job anyways, no those rumors aren't true however it might happen some day, I will take one more question, then we can all enjoy the party after all it is my birthday."

The fourth reporter, "Mrs. Kaiba, I was wondering are we going to be seeing you duel anytime soon and if so when can we see it?" she asked. Alec move a little uncomfortably, she had really thought about it, "Well, I would have to say that I haven't thought about it much I mean Seto has only been retired from duel monsters for three weeks now. I would have to say I am thinking about it and possibly try and talk the title from my brother Yugi Moto but chances of me beating him are slim, I mean we just joke around while we duel most of the time."

Seto stepped up and spoke into the microphone, "That will be all, and now can we let the party begin," he said. Fire works went off outside, the reporters hurried out the door, Alec smiled, "That was interesting," she said. The fireworks did not last long for soon the DJ started the music and the party began. Everyone headed to the backyard were the real party was, tables were all set up with balloons and big banner saying "Happy Birthday Alec."

Many celebrities were at the party many, which had a taste for Alec. They all approached her thanked her for the party, one even got close to taking her to the dance floor but Yugi intervened, with a message from Seto any man touch Alec other then himself or Kaiba was going to lose where their head would be. Alec looked for Seto in the crowd of guests, she could not see him, and he was one of the tallest men in the room.

Some one walk up behind Alec and placed his hands over her eyes, Alec almost panic but she remained calm as Seto voice came from behind her, "Guess who?" Alec smiled, "Seto playing jokes are we?" Seto removed his hands and Alec turned to face him.

Seto smiled "You look great tonight did I tell you that?" taking Alec's hand and walked her to the dance floor where they began to slow dance. Alec looked up into Seto's blue eyes, "not recently but thank you Seto," she said.

Seto smirked, "A husband should do that more often," he said. Alec giggled, "Well then you better hop to it, then my husband," she giggled, as Seto laughed.

Seto pulled Alec in close for they were at mid arm length away from each other, Alec kissed Seto on the cheek, "Thanks for a great birthday," she whispered into his ear. Seto smiled, "Anything for you Alec," he whispered into her ear.

A loud fog horn went off, Joey took over the DJ's microphone, "Everyone my I have your attention please, it is time to cut the birthday cake, and would Alec please step away from the Kaiba for he will be spoiling your appetite, for he too cold to keep your cake from being eaten," he said.

Seto released Alec, and faced Joey on the DJ's stand giving him an evil glare, as for Joey, he was giving a joking grin, Alec shook her head, no one else caught the joke. Alec walked over to a large table where a large birthday cake with her name on it and some candles around 10 in various places.

Everyone that was there sang "Happy Birthday to Alec, she then went to blow them out but before she did, she made a wish, Seto raised an eyebrow as she looked over at him before bent down blew them out.

When the candles were out everyone applauded, the lights came back on and the music started up again. Seto walked over to Alec, for he separated from her when she got to the cake, "I think you should have first piece birthday girl," he said.

Alec turned, "That is up to Yugi he is cutting the cake it is my birthday and that means no working," she said. Yugi walked up with a shape knife, "Alec which piece you want?" Alec pointed to a corner and Yugi cut the piece of it and handed it to her. Alec took the cake, Yugi asked Seto next since he was married to Alec. Seto took another one of the corners, and he and Alec walked away from the crowd.

Alec took a seat at one of the end of the yard tables where no one except Seto could watch her eat. Alec ate her cake slowly and looked at the night sky quite frequently Seto noticed, "Alec is something wrong?" Alec looked at Seto, "No not really, just thinking about something."

Seto wanted to know what was on her mind, "Alec, your hiding something from me, tell me what is bugging you or at least kill the silence of you and me eating this cake." Alec laughed then looked at Seto's eye, "Um, what if I told you that maybe I don't want to have a baby?" Seto's eye widen, "What, Alec we agreed that you and I would have a child of our own someday."

Alec let out a breath, "Seto I am getting older, I won't be able to have children at the rate you and I are going, I starting to lose the hope I once held so tight. I mean, I used to walk around the mansion listen to the silence then in my head, I hear a baby cry I would then picture pulling the baby out of a crib. However now it is different, I think what if I can never hold a child?" Seto looked down at what was left of his cake, "Alec why do you think I married you?" Alec looked up, "because you love me and we wanted to make a family of our own."

Seto nodded, "Yeah but that isn't all you have a unique gift of making a family out of friends. I mean look at me and Yugi, six years ago I would have just thought of him as another hot shot duelist with potential and the only other person that could beat me at duel monster."

Alec looked back up at the sky, "I know that, if Yugi hadn't beat you, Pegasus would have never kidnapped Moky, and you probably wouldn't have held battle city where you faced Gosaburo who is now gone forever and I am free to be with you. Anyways, I just do not feel that right now is the best time for having a baby I already had two miscarriages and well the doctors say that I am fully able to carry a baby, it is just that…"

Seto took his hand and placed it on Alec's gloved hand that rested on the table and she stopped talking and looked at him. Seto placed a finger on Alec's lips, "You don't need to bring up those old memories, because they belong in the past, and Alec if you don't want a baby now then that is fine with me. You have a family and they are all standing behind you."

Alec turned around, Yugi and Tea were standing behind her along with Joey and Serenity, Alec smiled, and they had heard what Seto just said.

They smiled back at Alec, "Sis, it is ok, you don't need to have your own kids but here is a little info over the last two years you been Mokuba's mother in a way," said Yugi. Alec thought for a moment then spoke, "Yugi, Moky doesn't count, besides Seto is the one that raised him at the proud age of 12, I might add," she said.

Everyone laughed, even Kaiba, "Well that would make you a rookie compared to me," he said. Alec glared, "well see who is the rookie soon enough," she smiled. Seto and the others stopped laughing and looked, "Alec what did you mean by that?" Alec smirked, "Guys I am not, gosh I was making a joke, hello, besides what I meant was I decided to go in to duel monsters."

Seto rose an eyebrow at how quickly Alec had changed the subject he decided to go with the new one she started, "Alec, are you sure?" Alec nodded, "Why not with you are in retirement and Pegasus is about to hand Industrial Illusions to me why not." Everyone laughed, Alec was skilled enough to go against Yugi but the question was she willing to do it.

"Alec, are you willing to go against me your own brother?" asked Yugi surprised. Alec shook her head, "I would be, but I need to think about how far I want to go playing duel monsters. If I go for world champ, well, you know it would come down to me and you," said Alec to Yugi.

The party began to dye down as it went late into the night, as of midnight all the press, VIP's and everyone else that did not live at the mansion was gone. Alec, Seto and Mokuba did not have to clean up the mess because the caterers took care of it.

Mokuba was fast asleep with his head on one of the tables, as Seto and Alec walked back to the backyard to watch clean up. Seto picked up his 16 year old little brother and carried him up to his room. Alec watched as Seto carry Mokuba up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Seto laid Mokuba down on the bed; Alec stood in the doorway and watched Seto tuck him into bed. Alec walked in behind Seto, "I can see you still treat him like a child," Alec whispered to her husband. Seto turned, "Alec I do not," he said removing Mokuba's shoe.

Alec laughed, "Do to! You could have made him walk up here but no you carried him and now taking off his shoe, that's just like you Seto, you know one day you will have to do that to your own child," she said.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Alec, it is up to you if you want to be the mother of my child it is your choice," he said slowly. Seto looked at Mokuba who gave a little moved to cover his ears with the pillow, "I think we should move out side," continued Seto.

Alec agreed and stepped out the door, Seto walked out into the hall, Alec shut Mokuba's door. Seto thought that now was as good a time as any; he spun Alec as soon as the door shut and kissed her. Alec taken by complete surprise kissed him back.

"Well that one way you know to convince me," she said. Seto smiled, "So which room the special red room, I made for you and me to use as of your birthday or our room?"

Alec smiled and yawned, "I am pretty tired, I am going to bed in the regular room," she said. Alec then broke Seto's hold on her, and she walked down towards their room. Seto felt at that moment a little disappointed, he then followed Alec to the bedroom.

Seto took off the tuxedo and threw it into a hamper; Alec was in the bathroom getting ready for bed she was taking a very long time, which was a little unusual. Seto had just pulled himself under the covers when Alec opened the bathroom door.

Seto eyes widen, "wow, Alec!" he said in surprise. Alec stood there in red silk pajama dress that was short. Alec smirked, "Now did you really think that I was going to let you have all the fun this morning and afternoon Seto Kaiba," she said. Seto shook his head no; Alec laughed, "I tricked you Seto Kaiba, better then you tricked me."

Seto grinned, "Well are you going to tease me or are we going to make a kid," he snapped. Alec smiled, "Well I can't see why not, but…" Alec stopped, Seto was waiting for this, "BUT," he said.

Alec continued, "But I have some news for you, the reason I was in the bathroom so long was because of this," said, Alec as she held a little strip of two different colors in her hand. Seto's mouth dropped, "Alec does that mean what I think it means?" Alec nodded, "Seto I believe you can start panicking, you're going to be a father."

Seto jumped out of bed and hugged Alec who was full of laughter as he spun her in the air. Seto pulled Alec down close to him and kissed her, "Are you telling me that you're going have a kid?" he asked making sure, he heard his wife correctly.

Alec nodded, taking a box that she had in her other hand, "If I am reading this yes, I am, congrats honey we are going to have a kid of your own," she said.

Seto kissed Alec, she kissed back, and Seto pulled Alec's legs into his arms, "Well then I think we should have little fun before the bundle of joy stops me for another few months," he said. Alec laughed as he carried her over to the bed were he laid her gently on the sheets.

He moved over her and kissed her on the lips, then hopped to the other side of her. Alec rolled to her side and hugged Seto, soon their pajamas were on the ground and the two were wrapping themselves in the bed sheets. In a few hours Alec and Seto were fast asleep and both very happy.

_**THAT IS THE END OF PART 2 **_

**Darkstar71: **Thank you for your reviews, I hope you like the ending to this part I will be putting up the next part today just after I upload this one. YAY Alec is going to have a kid, I know, it seemed nice of me, however the question now will Alec live though it she foreseen it however with my twists who knows MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I will meet you at the next part of this story. Oh and keep up the good work on your story I love it.

**Twilight Memories: **I hope you have enjoyed this story and I am glad you have returned I was getting worried that I may have lost you after part 1 being that there is no link other then looking for the next part. I knew you would find this story thanks for your review.

**Lindsey: **I have not heard from you in a while but thanks for the email, I cannot wait to read the next chapter of your story, and I am glad that my words helped you after you were majored flamed. I wish you, luck as a fellow writer to keep updating; your story if you need an editor let me know I would be honored if I can give any advice.

_**Well that's all from me for now I will be uploading the next part of the story which has a REALLY big twist that even I am going to need to work out lol.**_


End file.
